Setelah 3x, Berarti Jodoh!
by julie khoyul
Summary: Kata orang, bertemu tiga kali secara tak sengaja berarti jodoh. Kalau Kibum dan Kyuhyun tiga kali tidur bareng secara tak sengaja, apa berarti jodoh juga? KiHyun dkk. KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA
1. Chapter 1

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Ff untuk DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN!

Happy reading!

Pertama

Mentari bersinar amat terik pagi ini. Sinarnya menyusup dari jendela kaca bergonden biru, merambat lambat lalu menerpa seorang yang telah bergelung dalam selimut tebal di pembaringannya. Si wajah datar, eh, si wajah tampan yang mahal ekspresi hingga berjuluk muka datar menggeliat sebentar. Dia kemudian mengeram keras. Punggungnya sakit, sendi-sendinya ngilu. Yang memaksanya merebah kembali dan memejam sejenak adalah sakit dikepalanya. Ada dentuman-dentuman hebat dari arah otaknya.

Beberapa saat setelah merasa peningnya berkurang, dia berusaha membuka mata perlahan lalu mengamati sekitar. Matanya menangkap paha mulus dari arah datangnya cahaya. Seseorang duduk disana, di sofa tepat didepan jendela. Tubuhnya menghalangi sebagian cahaya yang masuk hingga dia nampak bersinar. Ya bersinar. Seorang dengan paha putih mulus dengan kemeja biru miliknya terlihat eksotis, erotis dan emmm apa mereka tidur berdua semalam?

Kibum ingat, dia berada di pesta Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk ulang tahun, atau memang begitulah alasannya setiap kali dia membuat pesta. Mau tujuh kali sebulan dia menghelat pesta, alasannya Eunhyuk ulang tahun. Eunhyuk memang manusia penggila pesta. Pesta semalam Kibum tak merasa minum banyak, dua gelas whisky, tiga gelas vodca dan entahlah minuman apa lagi yang masuk perutnya. Tapi sebanyak apapun alkohol yang masuk perutnya, dia pastikan tak sampai mabuk, tapi kenapa dia berakhir disini? Dengan seseorang itu. Siapa dia?

"Ha, kau sudah bangun!", kata seseorang itu. Dia berjalan tergesa, terseok, apalah yang itu terlihat ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Namja? Kibum bahkan tak berharap tidur dengan siapapun, dan sekarang namja. Dia tidur dengan namja? Walau Kibum tak ingat semua kejadiannya, dia ingat rasanya. Dia ingat pergerakannya. Dia ingat soal hubungan semalam, tapi tak begitu jelas dan detail. Tapi, kenapa namja? Dunia Kibum kiamat kalau sampai ada orang tahu soal ini. "Kau mau kabur kan?", katanya sambil menuding Kibum yang telah terduduk di kasur.

Demi Tuhan, kalau memang Tuhan menganggap Kibum hambanya. Biarkan Kibum segera pergi dari sini. Dia tak mau berurusan dengan manusia-manusia yang hidup dari hasil semalam tidur dengan orang.

"Tunggu disitu, aku akan mandi!", perintahnya. "Awas kau kabur! Aku bukan hanya butuh penjelasan, aku juga butuh tanggung jawabmu!", ancamnya sambil buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi.

Siapa namja itu? Ah, Kibum tak mau tahu. Kibum tak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Dia harus bergegas pergi sebelum namja itu selesai mandi.

Kibum buru-buru bangkit. Terjatuh sekali karena tersandung selimut, kemudian bangkit lagi. Melongok ke sekitaran ranjang, mencari sisa pakaiannya. Memakai celana dalam dan celana jins-nya setelah ketemu di hampir sudut ruangan. Kemudian mencari sesuatu lain. Oh iya, dia lupa. Kemejanya dipakai namja tadi. Kibum buru-buru, lupakan kemeja. Dia segera mengambil sepatunya, memakainya dan bersiap keluar. Kibum berhenti di depan pintu, lalu mendekat kembali ke ranjang. Dia mengambil dompetnya dari saku celana kemudian meninggalkan seluruh uang cash-nya di atas bantal. Mungkin namja itu membutuhkannya. Lalu Kibum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

KIHYUN

Kibum memarkir mobilnya serampangan, kemudian dia tergesa keluar dari mobil. Membawa tubuh topless-nya berjalan terhuyung huyung ke dalam rumah. Kibum melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada seorang sopir, biar mobilnya diparkir secara betul. Iya semua pembantunya yang saat itu melihat Tuan mudanya bertingkah sedemikian, mereka heran. Memang bukan kali pertama Kibum pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, setengah mabuk atau bertingkah aneh setelah pulang dari pesta teman-temannya. Tapi kalau pulang tanpa baju, in baru pertama kalinya.

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar mencari anda!", kata seorang maid ketika Kibum memasuki rumahnya.

"Hn!", jawabnya tanpa mengindahkan yeoja itu.

Kibum melenggang saja, meninggalkan apapun yang menghalangi langkahnya masuk rumah. Dia ingin mandi, memakai pakaian layak kemudian tidur. Besok ada sedikit pekerjaan karena ulang tahun kantor cabang yang dipimpinnya, jadi dia benar-benar butuh istirahat setelah semalam berpesta tak karuan. Kibum melangkah tergesa melewati lorong menuju kamarnya. Kibum mengindahkan namja kecil yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menunggu Kibum lewat dan berbicara sejenak dengannya.

"Daddy!", panggil si kecil yang tadinya dilewati Kibum tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. "Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Minggu!", jawab Kibum kasar. "Kau kira aku pelupa", katanya sambil terus berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Kalau besok?", tanya si kecil lagi sedikit lebih keras karena Kibum sudah menjauh.

"Kalau hari ini Minggu lalu besok Kamis, begitu?", jawab Kibum makin kasar. "Jangan tanya lagi. Aku pusing!"

Taemin sudah biasa diperlakukan Daddy-nya seperti ini. Kibum dari dulu atau tepatnya dari lahir sudah seperti itu yang diketahui Taemin dari pengasuhnya. Kibum sebenarnya bukan orang kasar, dia cuma tak mau ikut campur urusan orang dan urusannya juga tak mau dicampuri orang. Kibum adalah namja yang tak banyak bicara, tak punya ekspresi dan kadang kadang kaku. Beruntung Kangin dan Taemin serta seluruh pekerja di rumah mereka sudah terbiasa. Lakukan perintahnya dan jangan ganggu Kibum, lalu semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

Hari ini kenapa Taemin bertanya seperti itu? Hari ini Minggu, semua orang juga tahu, dan besok jelas Senin. Tapi bukan antara Minggu dan Senin yang dimaksud Taemin, ini soal besok, ulang tahunnya yang ke 6. Taemin berharap Daddy-nya ingat, tapi selama yang Taemin tahu, Kibum tak pernah ingat. Memang Taemin selalu dapat kado atas nama Kibum setiap kali dia ulang tahun, jelasnya kado itu sudah dipersiapkan oleh sekertaris Kibum atau haraboji-nya. Taemin maunya dari Daddy-nya sendiri, bukan orang lain.

Andai saja Taemin punya Mommy, pasti akan menyenangkan. Ada yang menyuapinya kalau dia pura-pura tak mau makan. Ada yang mengelus punggungnya kalau dia susah tidur. Lalu Mommynya akan mengatar pergi sekolah. Dan dihari kelahirannya akan ada kado spesial untuknya. Tapi Taemin kan tak punya Mommy. Bahkan kadang si kecil berfikir kalau tak punya Mommy sifatnya menurun. Kangin tak punya istri, tapi punya anak. Kibum, Daddynya Taemin. Sekarang Kibum punya anak, tapi tak punya istri. Taemin takut kalau suatu hari nanti dia juga punya anak tanpa istri.

"Taemin!", panggil Kangin saat melihat cucunya masih terbengong menatap pintu Kamar Kibum. "Sedang apa kau disitu? Kau jadi ikut Appa, tidak?" Taemin menoleh lesu pada Kangin. Dan selalu seperti ini ekspresi Taemin sehabis bicara dengan Daddynya dan diacuhkan. "Kau pandangi pintu kamarnya sampai malampun Daddymu tak akan keluar!"

"Appa, sebenarnya Daddy sayang padaku atau tidak sih? Kenapa tak pernah bicara manis padaku?"

"Ah kau ini, seperti tak tahu sifat Daddymu saja", tutur Kangin sambil menepuk pelan puunggung cucunya. "Ayo ikut Appa saja. Besok kau ulang tahun, Appa akan belikan semua yang kau mau. Kita borong semua dagangan di luar sana!", kata Kangin membesarkan hati cucunya.

Kangin menggandeng tangan Taemin, mengajak si kecil melangkah meninggalkan lorong dengan dua kamar itu. Sebagai seorang Appa, sudah menjadi kewajibannya menjaga keluarganya dalam keadaan bahagia. Seperti yang tiap hari dilakukannya, menjaga si kecil Taemin agar tetap bahagia tinggal di lingkungan keluar Kim.

Kangin ingat saat Kibum masih kecil dulu. Kibum yang amat manis dengan segala tingkah konyolnya. Kibum yang ceria dengan segala celotehnya saat berjalan-jalan dengannya dan Leeteuk dipusat perbelanjaan. Hingga suatu hari, suatu hari ketika Leeteuk meninggalkan Kangin dan Kibum untuk selamanya, saat itulah Kibum berhenti bertingkah konyol, berhenti berceloteh saat hatinya gembira dan menggantikannya dengan muka dingin. Kibum tak pernah menangis lagi ketika dia merasa sedih. Kibum juga tak tersenyum atau tertawa lagi cuma karena senang. Kibum sudah menjadi manusia muka datar jauh ketika Eommanya pergi, dan itu ketika dia masih sangat kecil.

"Appa,"Kangin menoleh pada cucunya. "Dulu kau punya istri kan?"Kangin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Taemin. "Berarti Daddy pernah punya eomma. Lalu kenapa aku tidak punya Mommy?"

Enam tahun yang lalu, saat Kangin membuka kantor cabang perusahaannya. Kangin memutuskan mengadopsi anak bersamaan dibukanya kantor baru itu. Taemin diatasnamakan anak Kibum, karena Kibum yang memimpin cabang baru itu, dan jelas tak mungkin duda tua seperti Kangin punya anak lagi, jadi Kibum yang jadi Daddy-nya Taemin. Awalnya Kibum menolak tapi karena Kangin memaksa, Kibum menerima saja. Menerima status jadi ayah, tapi tak mempedulikan keberadaan anaknya.

"Kau lihat foto yang ada di kamar Appa kan? Yang ada Appa dan Daddy waktu kecil itu?"

"Yang ada si cantik itu?"

"Itu Leeteuk Eomma. Leeteuk Eomma telah dipanggil Tuhan, jadi Appa sebagai kepala keluarga memintakan maaf padamu karena Leeteuk Eomma tak bisa ikut membesarkanmu sekarang ini"

"Appa tak cari istri lagi setelah itu?", Kangin hanya tersenyum. Dia menggendong Taemin, membawanya melangkah lebih cepat Keluar rumah. "Appa sayang Leeteuk Eomma?"

"Tentu, dan Appa tak bisa mencari istri lain karena terlalu mencintainya"

Taemin manggut manggut mengerti. Tapi kemudian dia manyun yang menimbulkan kerutan tanya di dahi Kangin. Apa semua pertanyaan Taemin tadi mengarah pada Kibum? Soal Kibum, Kanginpun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kibum maunya hidup seperti itu, dibujukpun percuma, Kibum tak akan berubah. Kehadiran Taemin di keluarga mereka sedikitpun tak mempengaruhinya. Padahal Taemin adalah anak tertabah menghadapi keacuhan Kibum. Dia selalu cerita, walau setiap harinya dia tak pernah dianggap ada oleh Kibum.

"Apa aku bisa punya Mommy?", tanyanya sedikit berkhayal.

"Mungkin! Berdoa saja Daddymu jatuh cinta lalu menikah. Dan kau akan punya Mommy"

"Apa Mommyku nanti akan diacuhkan Daddy juga?". Kangin tampak berfikir dari caranya terdiam dan menerawang ke langit langit rumahnya. "Kalau nanti Mommyku diacuhkan Daddy, kita harus membelanya, Appa. Jangan sampai Mommy tak betah tinggal disini lalu pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkanku"

"Kau belum punya Mommy, Min. Tadi masih berkhayal!"

"Yah yah, Appa. Itu namanya mengipasi masalah"

"Mengantisipasi, bukan mengipasi"

"Iya, itu maksudku tadi", ucapnya tak merasa salah. "Ayo kita belanja saja. Itu kita pikirkan nanti lagi kalau aku sudah punya Mommy!". Dan seperti inilah Taemin kalau kata-katanya ada yang keliru dan dibenarkan. Dia tak ingin dianggap salah. "Turunkan aku, Appa. Aku sudah besar, bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Daddymu menikah, kau mau Mommy yang seperti apa?"

Taemin menirukan gaya berfikir Kangin tadi. Dia terdiam sesaat dan menerawang ke awang-awang.

"Yang bisa diajak bertengkar saja, biar ramai". Maksudnya mungkn Taemin ingin ada orang yang bisa diajaknya bersenda gurau. Rumah ini terlalu sepi menurutnya.

"Terserah kau lah, Min!", kata Kangin menyerah dengan permintaan aneh Taemin. Dia sendiri jadi menyesal bertanya aneh juga pada cucunya. "Ayo belanja, pikirkan Mommy-mu lain kali saja!"

KIHYUN

"Kibum!", panggil Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Tumben sekali kau mau datang ke rumahku dua kali dalam dua hari ini", katanya sambil duduk disebelah Kibum.

Sore ini di rumah Eunhyuk masih bising. Lanjutan pesta semalam sampai detik ini belum selesai. Teman-teman Eunhyuk sebagian pulang dan kembali saat malam tiba. Manusia-manusia penggila pesta dengan bebas keluar masuk rumah Eunhyuk yang lebih mirip diskotik dari pada tempat tinggal.

"Bukankah besok ulang tahun perusahaanmu?", Kibum berdehem saja. "Wah kau sudah memimpin cabang perusahaan itu selama 6 tahun dan woow, maju pesat"

"Bisnismu lebih maju dari bisnisku. Kekayaan yang kau dapat pertahunnya hampir 3x lipat dari yang kudapat"

"Ya walaupun pendapatanku lebih banyak darimu, tapi pengeluaranku sebanding", kata Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

Inilah bentuk pengeluaran Eunhyuk yang sebanding dengan pendapatannya. Eunhyuk gila party. Uang yang didapatkannya dari bisnis hampir separuhnya mengalir untuk membuat pesta pesta gila sesuai keinginannya.

"Kau akan datang ke pestaku minggu depan? Aku ulang tahun lagi", katanya sambil terbahak walau tak lucu. "Kau tak mau lihat aku menahklukkan Siwon?"

"Kau ditolaknya berkali-kali, tapi tak jera juga" Eunhyuk menyengir soal itu. Dari dulu dia mengejar Siwon, tapi dari dulu juga dia ditolak. "Andai aku gay, aku bersedia menikahimu"

Eunhyuk tertawa keras. Saat tawanya mereda, dia menepuk nepuk pundak Kibum.

"Percaya padaku kau sudah jadi gay", katanya disambut kernyitan di dahi Kibum. "Begini, kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Siwon sedari dulu kan? Dan kau tahu juga aku ditolaknya sedari dulu. Itu karena aku punya saingan. Namanya Kyuhyun"

"Apa hubungannya dengan aku jadi gay?"

"Dengarkan aku, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu tapi mengingat semalam kau menikmatinya jadi kurasa aku patut dapat ucapan terima kasih darimu". Kibum mendecak, penjelasan Eunhyuk terlalu bertele-tele. "Ya ya ya, kau ini memang tipe orang tak sabaran. Kuceritakan dari awal. Aku menyukai Siwon, tapi Siwon menolakku karena dia menyukai orang lain. Kyuhyun orang itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah merespon Siwon sama sekali. Bukankah Siwon itu orang bodoh, dia tak menyerah padahal Kyuhyun tak pernah merespon perasaannya"

"Ya, dan kau sama bodohnya. Kau mengejar Siwon terus padahal dia tak merespon perasaanmu"

"Ck!", sekarang Eunhyuk yang berdecak. Memang iya dia belum menyerah mendapatkan Siwon, karena menurut Eunhyuk menyerah itu berarti kalah. "Lalu aku lewat belakang. Rencanaku kalau semalam aku bisa tidur dengan Siwon, jelas dia jadi milikku saat itu juga"

"Aku tak akan tanya dengan cara apa kau merayu Siwon agar mau tidur denganmu, karena sepertinya kau berhasil. Kulihat sudut bibir bawahmu pecah. Siwon yang melakukannya kan?"

"Itu mauku, tapi kenyataannya tidak", kata Eunhyuk sambil menghela nafas kecewa. "Semalam kutaruh obat perangsang diminumannya, tapi minuman itu diberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kuulangi pada gelas berikutnya, tapi kau mengambil dan meminumnya. Kuulangi sampai lima kali tetap saja dia terhidar dari minumanku", jelasnya sambil mengepal dan memukul ringan ke arah meja.

"Minumanku ada obat perangsangnya?", Eunhyuk mengangguk. Pantas saja Kibum bisa mabuk hebat, padahal dia cuma minum sedikit.

"Kyuhyun mabuk, mabuk obat perangsang tepatnya. Jadi dari pada Siwon membawanya dan menidurinya, aku mengambil alih Kyuhyun. Kubawa dia dan kau juga ke hotel sebelah situ"

"Maksudmu?", tanya Kibum yang mulai tak enak mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk. Kemungkinan namja semalam yang tidur dengannya itu namanya Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku, Kyuhyun sedang terangsang hebat. Kau juga. Dari pada Kyuhyun tidur dengan Siwon, lalu menghancurkan usahaku mendekati namja kuda itu, lebih baik kalau kau yang menidurinya. Bukankah kau menikmatinya?"

Jadi yang semalam itu ulahnya Eunhyuk. Kibum tidur dengan namja berpaha mulus yang namanya Kyuhyun itu gara-gara Eunhyuk menaruh obat perangsang diminumannya. Setan si Eunhyuk ini. Tapi tidur dengan namja secara tak sengaja bukan berarti Kibum gay. Lagian cuma sekali, tak membuktikan apa-apa.

"Jadi namja itu namanya Kyuhyun?"

"Iya, dan sepertinya kau suka rasanya", ujar Eunhyuk sambil tertawa lagi. "Sedikit ulasan kejadian semalam kenapa kau harus berterima kasih padaku". Eunhyuk merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan smartphone bercover biru itu lalu mengutak atiknya. Eunhyuk menyodorkan HP-nya pada Kibum tepat layar itu menyorot sebuah video. "Aku cuma ambil 5 menit, karena aku tak mau ketinggalan Siwon di pesta.

Kibum memgambil HP itu, dan dengan penasarannya dia menyentuh tanda play di layar. Video awal menampilkan Kibum dan namja yang namanya Kyuhyun tadi telanjang di atas ranjang. Keduanya tumpang tindih yang kemudian dilanjutkan adegam ciuman terburu-buru. Kibum mengecupi hampir seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Secara acak, Kibum menciumi dahi, lalu ke tulang selangka, naik lagi ke bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian setelah membuat deretan tanda merah di leher belakang Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung turun. Melebarkan kaki Kyuhyun hanya untuk mengecupi pangkal pahanya. Kyuhyun menggeliat-geliat dan mengeram hebat, sedangkan Kibum dengan tergesa dan cepat mencium dan menjilati hampir sepanjang paha putih itu.

"Bagaimana? Bahkan itu selang tiga menit aku membaringkan kalian di ranjang. Obat ini benar-benar hebat kan?" Ini bencana bagi Kibum tapi Eunhyuk masih membahas kehebatan obat perangsangnya.

Kibum kembali melihat ke lanjutan video itu setelah pindah fokus sejenak. Adegan berikutnya Kibum bergerak cepat, tanpa forplay atau perenggangan ringan dia langaung melakukan penetrasi pada Kyuhyun. Awalnya sedikit kesulitan hingga Kibum dalam video mengumpat-umpat. Dan terdengan tertawaan Eunhyuk dalam video itu dan gambarpun bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerak tawa Eunhyuk. Kibum mendesah lega saat kira-kira dia berhasil masuk. Setelah berhenti beberapa detik, Kibum serasa mendapat kekuatan super untuk memulai aksi gilanya. Lalu video dimatikan.

"Berikan ucapan terima kasih padaku!", pinta Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum anggun.

"Terima kasih kau telah memberikan bencana padaku" Eunhyuk tertawa lagi. "Aku meninggalkan uang di hotel saat dia mandi. Ku kira dia gigolo", ujar Kibum agar santai.

"Gigilo kepalamu! Pantas saja dia menemuiku sambil marah. Dan kau lihat kan luka sobek dibibirku ini karena siapa?"

"Dia memukulmu?"

"Tidak, aku memukul diriku sendiri!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku dalam pengaruh alkohol saat Kyuhyun datang. Dia memakiku, mengancamku banyak hal. Dan sampai akhirnya aku memukul diriku sendiri secara tak sadar, karena Kyuhyun itu ternyata iblis. Dia tahu banyak rahasiaku", kata Eunhyuk sambil memegangi bibirnya yang robek. "Ya, kuberitahukan alamat rumahmu saja dari pada dia membocorkan rahasiaku"

"Yang benar saja kau!", rutuk Kibum menyadari bencana makin dekat.

"Semoga kau tak menampar dirimu sendiri juga!". Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Kibum lagi dan lagi. Eunhyuk prihatin, tapi sebenarnya dia berharap insiden menampar diri sendiri terjadi juga pada Kibum. Biar sama dengan Eunhyuk, mereka kan teman.

KIHYUN

Kibum menguap lebar yang ditutupinya dengan tangan saat memasuki rumah. Baru juga jam 9 malam, dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Kibum lelah, terlalu banyak bekerja ditambah terlalu banyak berpesta. Dia berjalan malas menuju lorong kamarnya, tapi berhenti sejenak ketika mendapati pintu belakang terbuka lebar. Ada ribut-ribut di halaman belakang dan ada lampu-lampu menyala terang disana. Malam begini ada apa dihalaman belakangnya?

"Kibum!", sapa Kangin memutus perhatian Kibum pada halaman belakang.

"Ada apa dibelakang? Berisik sekali"

"Itu yang mau kubicarakan padamu". Kangin mengkode Kibum agar mengikutinya kebelakang. "Besok ulang tahun Taemin, kau sudah siapkan kado untuknya?"

"Sekertarisku pasti sudah menyiapkannya"

"Kau ini, Taemin itu anakmu. Sekali kali kau sendiri yang membelikan kado untuknya kenapa? Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai ayah?"

"Appa" Kangin berhenti dan mengalihkan fokus pada Kibum. "Kau yang mengadopsinya, kenapa aku yang harus jadi ayahnya? Jadi jangan protes kalau aku tak becus jadi ayah yang baik"

"Yang penting kau mengakuinya anak itu sudah cukup, aku tak akan protes lagi", kata Kangin sambil tertawa renyah dan kembali berjalan ke halamam belakang. Kibum memang begitu, dengan appanya sendiri saja tak punya sopan, apalagi dengan orang lain.

Dibelakang sedang dilakukan pemasangan dekorasi pesta. Pekerja-pekerja ribut dengan pekerjaan mereka. Yang paling nyaring adalah suara seseorang memerintah merintah secara kasar, bahkan sesekali memaki-maki. Mandor mungkin, atau bosnya. Gaya orang itu memegang kertas kertas dan bolpoin, menulis, mengecek kemudian menyuruh nyuruh pekerjanya. Si namja langsing itu, berkulit putih dan berambut ikal, berdiri angkuh disekitaran anak buahnya. Dan sepertinya Kibum pernah lihat perawakan dan wajah seperti itu.

"Bisa kau ikut pesta ini besok sebelum mengahadiri pesta ki kantor? Taemin akan sangat senang kalau kau ikut. Paling tidak kehadiranmu bisa membuktikan pada teman-teman Taemin kalau Daddy-nya sayang padanya"

"Akan kuusahakan!", jawab Kibum seenaknya. Kibum masih memandang ke arah namja berambut ikat di sebelah jauh halaman. Dia penasaran soal namja itu, seperti pernah bertemu tapi dimana? Dan menit saat Kibum memandang ke arah namja itu, si namja memandang balik. Tepat saat namja disana mengernyit, Kibum baru ingat. Itu namja yang ditidurinya semalam, namja yang dikiranya gigolo yang ditinggalkannya saat mandi. Dia Kyuhyun, namja yang dikatakan iblis oleh Eunhyuk. "Appa, aku sangat mengantuk", pamit Kibum saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku akan istirahat dulu!", kata Kibum hendak melangkah.

"Eh, Kibum tunggu dulu", cegah Kangin sambil mencekal lengan Kibum.

"Hallo Mr. Kim muda, kita bertemu lagi", sapa Kyuhyun sinis.

"Wah kalian sudah saling kenal, barusan mau kukenalkan kalian" Kyuhyun mengangguk pada Kangin. Kibum diam saja, bedoa sedikit semoga Kyuhyun tak bicara soal mereka tidur bersama laku Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti gigolo oleh Kibum. Hancur martabatnya kalau sampai itu terjadi. "Baguslah", kata Kangin lega. "Kibum, Kyuhyun yang punya party organizer ini. Eomma-nya itu, teman eomma-mu jaman masih muda dulu"

"Eomma-ku yang punya party organizer ini, aku cuma bekerja untuknya"

"Ah sama saja, Kyu" Kangin membawa kedua tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun dan Kibum. "Aku berharap kalian bisa jadi teman seperti eomma kalian. Berbincanglah sebentar, Appa akan menemui Taemin dulu!", pamit Kangin ke arah Kibum. "Kyu, ahjussi masuk dulu!"

Kangin dapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun lalu dia melenggang masuk rumah. Kibum sebenarnya juga ingin buru-buru pergi. Rasanya tak nyamam berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun dengan saling berhadapan seperti ini. Apa lagi saat ini Kyuhyun memperlihatkan wajah bencinya pada Kibum. Semoga saja Kibum tak menampar diri sendiri sama seperti Eunhyuk saat menghadapi namja langsing pemilik paha putih ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar kabur dan meninggalkanku di hotel dengan segepok uang? Kau kira aku gigolo?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu!", jawab Kibum pura-pura tak bersalah.

"Kuberitahu kalau begitu, aku buka gigolo", Kyuhyun menurunkan tas-nya lalu mengambil amplop coklat yang dalamnya berisi uang dari Kibum. "Kita lihat, seberapa hebat pengacaramu menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman penjara atas tindakan pelecehan dan pencemaran nama baik"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau melaporkanku ke polisi?", Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Dengar, ini antara kau dan aku saja. Kalau kau lapor ke polisi, yang malu bukan hanya aku tapi juga kau"

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting kau bisa menghuni salah satu kamar dibalik jeruji besi itu"

"Kau tak..."

"Aku punya buktinya", kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan amplop coklat itu di depan muka Kibum. Disitulah diletakkan uang yang ditinggalkan Kibum karena meyangka Kyuhyun gigolo. "Video itu buktinya dan Eunhyuk saksinya"

Yah, kenapa Eunhyuk tak bilang kalau Kyuhyun mengambil video itu juga. Kalau video itu jatuh ke tangan polisi, ditonton oleh orang lain martabat Kibum sebagai manusie es muka datar dan pembisnis hebat hancur sudah. Mungkin Kibum akan dipenjara beberapa bulan dan kena denda yang tak seberapa. Kalau dia mau menyogok, diapun bisa bebas seketika. Tapi masalah pamornya sebagai orang lurus tercemar atas insiden itu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan!", kata Kibum menyerah dengan ancaman Kyuhyun. Kalau bisa dilakukan pemecahan masalah secara kekeluargaan, Kibum akan lakukan apapun itu.

"Tidak perlu. Jelaskan saja nanti dipengadilan!", kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan amplop itu ke tangan Kibum. "Gunakan hari bebasmu sebaik mungkin sebelum kau mendekam di penjara!". Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang kebingungan soal tuntutan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Shit!", Eunhyuk benar, Kyuhyun memang iblis.

To be continue

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Ff untuk DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN!

Happy reading!

Typo? Itu masih jadi masalah di setiap ceritaku.

Hampir Saja

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Dia belum mandi, sudah telanjang di kamar mandi tapi tiba-tiba ingat kalau sore tadi sekertarisnya bilang, GM-nya STproperty mengirim e-mail padanya. Email itu harus segera dikonfirmasi agar hubungan bisnis dua perusahaan segera terlaksana.

Baru saja keluar kamar mandi, mengedarkan pandangan mencari letak tas dan leptop kerjanya, Kibum mendapati Kyuhyun duduk bersila di ranjangnya. Kibum jelas terkejut apalagi saat Kyuhyun menyapanya dengan remeh. Kyuhyun si iblis berpaha mulus itu datang untuk menghantui Kibum rupanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menawarkan kebebasan!" Kibum mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri di dekat ranjang tepat di depan Kyuhyun duduk. "Kupikir waktu itu kita sama-sama mabuk. Jadi letak kesalahannya cuma pada keadaan kita saat melakukannya"

"Jadi kau baru sadar itu. Aku mabuk, kau mabuk, tidak ada unsur paksaan disini. Kau lapor polisipun tak ada gunanya"

"Ada. Tentu ada. Kau menganggapku gigolo, Tuan Kim. Meniduriku, meninggalkan uang dan pergi tanpa penjelasan. Itu termasuk tindak pidana", terang Kyuhyun enteng. "Begini, aku tak mau basa basi sekarang. Aku datang menawarkan kebebasan untukmu, jadi kau boleh pilih masuk penjara atau terima tawaranku"

"Katakan penawaranmu. Kalau banyak merugikanku, aku tak sudi memilih apapun"

"Tidur dengaku secara sadar, apa itu merugikanmu?"

Apa maksud iblis ini? Mau menjebak Kibum agar tuduhannya makin berat? Kalau sampai dua kali Kibum tidur dengan Kyuhyun, bisa makin lama dia dipenjara nantinya. Kibum tak akan tertipu penawaran macam itu. Dia kira Kibum bodoh sampai harus tak sadar jebakan iblis.

"Ini bukan jebakan. Kalau aku yang meminta secara sadar, berarti tak ada unsur paksaan. Tuduhan pelecehan yang ku layangkan juga akan gugur"

Benar juga, kalau Kyuhyun yang meminta berarti tak ada unsur paksaan saat berhubungan. Tuduhan sebelumnyapun tak akan berlaku kalau mereka melakukannya lagi atas dasar permintaan Kyuhyun. Bisa dianggap simbiosis mutualisme kalau mereka sama-sama menikmatinya nanti.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang padanya dan minta ditiduri ulang? Bukankah itu janggal. Atau Kyuhyun ketagihan dengan service memuaskan dari Kibum kemarin malam, kalau itu boleh dibilang sebuah service? Dan jika benar, Kibum patut berbangga diri karena bukan hanya yeoja yang rindu sentuhannya, namja-pun juga.

Tidur dengan Kyuhyun? Terdengar sedikit extrem, tapi Kibum sudah menidurinya sebelum ini, bukankah tak akan jadi masalah kalau tidur dengannya sekali lagi. Toh yang kemarin semuanya masih samar-samar. Kalau bisa diulang secara sadar Kibum bisa menilai apakah tidur dengan namja bisa dimasukkan dalam agenda hubungan seksualitasnya dihari-hari berikutnya. Atau kalaupun tak layak, tinggal coret kata namja sebagai partner tidurnya.

"Kau bisa menjamin tak ada acara lapor polisi?", tanya Kibum memastikan dulu. Siapa tahu setelah tidur bersama lagi, Kyuhyun masih berkeras melaporkannya ke polisi. Kibum kan tak bisa membaca jalan pikiran Kyuhyun, sekedar jaga-jaga kalau namja langsing itu berbohong jadi harus dipastikan.

Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati tepi ranjang. Dia menyeringai kecil kearah Kibum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke handuk Kibum. Iblis itu menarik handuknya agar Kibum ikut mendekat padanya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan simpul handuknya dan menyingkirkan kain itu dari sana.

Kyuhyun bersiul kecil saat menatapi tubuh telanjang Kibum.

"Jaminannya, kau bebas kalau aku puas!", katanya yang langsung ditanggapi Kibum dengan tindakan.

Lagi pula, Kibum ingin menyentuh paha putih mulus itu lagi.

Kibum menyusul Kyuhyun di ranjang, berbaring tak melakukan apapun seperti instruksi Kyuhyun. Iblis itu memereteli bajunya sendiri, mempertontonkan paha putih yang ingin disentuh Kibum. Kemudian dia duduk diperut Kibum. Sesaat terdiam, saling memandamg, saling menyeringai dan saling mengumpulkan nafsu agar hubungan kali ini bisa lebih hebat. Kibum memandang keseluruhan tubuh Kyuhyun, mulai dari bawah, paha itu, melewatkan bagian inti karena mereka sama-sama punya dan Kibum tak tertarik melihat milik orang lain, lalu perutnya, kemudian dada. Dammit! Dada Kyuhyun sama mulusnya dengan pahanya.

Kibum memulurkan tangannya sekedar memastikan benarnya dada yang mulus juga berarti halus dan lembut. Dia menyentuhkan jarinya dibawah leher Kyuhyun, lalu menyeretnya turun perlahan setelah telapak tangannya menempel dikulit putih itu. Iya, ini mulus, halus dan lembut. Sekali lagi Kibum mengulang sentuhannya dari atas ke bawah, bawah lagi hingga terhenti saat Kyuhyun menunduk terpuruk menempelkan badan mereka. Kyuhyun mengecup singkap bibir Kibum. Kibum mau lagi, tapi Kyuhyun menyodorkan perpotongan lehernya sebagai ganti. Kibum menyesap aroma leher Kyuhyun, bersamaan iblis itu mendesah didekat telinganya.

"Setelah ini, kau akan lebih lama mendekam di penjara!", kata Kyuhyun disela desahannya.

"Sialan!", umpat Kibum yang barusan mengigiti kulit leher Kyuhyun.

Iblis tetap iblis. Kyuhyun berbohong tadi, dia meminta ini agar Kibum dapat hukuman lebih berat. Sebenarnya apa salah Kibum pada Kyuhyun? Apa sekali saja salah tak bisa dimaafkan? Kenapa Kyuhyun ngotot sekali ingin memenjarakan Kibum lebih lama? Kenapa?

"Menyingkir dariku!", perintah Kibum geram.

"Tidak sebelum ini selesai"

"Aku tidak sudi tidur denganmu!", bentak Kibum mulai kalang kabut.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kita sudah terlanjur begini. Teruskan sajalah, konsekuensi kita tanggung nanti". Kyuhyun menunduk lagi setelah tadi didorong oleh Kibum. "Setelah ini kau boleh menuntutku juga. Atas tuduhan memaksa untuk ditiduri", katanya sambil tersenyum lalu memonyongkan bibir hendak mencium Kibum.

Polisi akan tertawa kalau Kibum melapor sedemikian. Mana ada orang menawarkan diri untuk ditiduri?

"Jangan mendekat!", perintah Kibum sambil mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Geli dan gelisah saat tangan Kibum menempel di dadanya. Sialan kedua untuk Kyuhyun, Kibum ikut terangsang karena desahannya. Kibum buru-buru menarik tangannya kemudian memantapkan diri lagi. Kalau dia kalap kali ini, penjara menunggunya kemudian. Satu satunya jalan adalah mengenyahkan Kyuhyun dari hadapannya. Saat Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, Kibum berpaling muka. Jangan sampai mereka saling menyentuh lebih dari ini.

"Jangan mendekat kataku!", perintah Kibum lagi. "Enyah dari tubuhku!"

Mata Kyuhyun sudah sayu, bagian bawahnya menegang. Kibum bisa merasakannya karena kulit mereka saling menyentuh. Tapi ini keadaan buruk, benar-benar tak baik. Kibum harus segera menjauhkan iblis itu dari tubuhnya karena dia juga ikut tegang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalau Kyuhyun tak segera dihentikan, dia pasti kalah. Berikutnya Kyuhyun mengangkat dirinya sendiri. Kibum tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun hingga dia terpaksa bangkit dan bersiap mencegah.

"Berhenti! Jangan lakukan!", tapi Kyuhyun sibuk mengatur posisi. "BERHENTI. MENYINGKIR DARIKU!", bentak Kibum sambil mendorong Kyuhyun sekuatnya. Kyuhyun jatuh dari ranjang menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk keras yang seketika melegakan hati Kibum.

"Aduh Aduh!", rintih Taemin sambil tertatih bangkit dari lantai. Si kecil menggosok bokongnya dengan tangan kiri, dan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. "Daddy, kau kenapa?"

Tadi ceritanya pagi-pagi Taemin bangun langsung masuk kamar Daddy-nya. Dia ingin membangunkan Kibum dan meminta ucapan selamat ulang tahun langsung dari Daddy-nya. Saat masuk dan naik ke ranjang dia melihat Kibum yang tidurnya gelisah. Taemin dilema, dibangunkan sekarang atau nanti? Saat Taemin memutuskan membangunkan Daddy-nya, baru tangannya akan menyentuh Kibum dia dilarang mendekat. Taemin mundur sekali, dia mundur lagi saat Kibum menperingatinya agar tak mendekat lagi. Baru saat Kibum berteriak, Taemin kaget. Dia sampai berjingkat hingga terjatuh ke bawah ranjang. Malang niat bokong dan kepalanya membentur lantai kamar.

Kibum tersadar mendengar Taemin mengaduh. Dia mendapati dirinya terduduk di ranjangnya, banjir keringat di sekujur tubuhnya dan nafasnya memburu. Tangannya bahkan masih menghalau ke depan. Sedangkan Taemin berdiri di luar ranjang sambil mengusap kepala dan bokongnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kibum ditanya balik nanya.

"Dad, kau baru saja mimpi burung. Iya kan?"

Mimpi burung? Kibum baru saja memimpikan Kyuhyun, bukan memimpikan burung.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Kibum lagi mengindahkan mimpi burung-nya Taemin. "Keluar!", usir Kibum.

"Daddy, hari ini aku ulang tahun. Ucapkan selamat padaku!"

"Siapa yang mengijinkamu masuk kemari?", tanya Kibum kasar. "Keluar!"

"Daddy, ucapkan selamat dulu baru aku keluar!"

"Keluar!", usir Kibum lebih tegas.

"Dad,"

"Keluar!", perintahnya sambil memelototi Taemin.

"Iya, iya, aku akan keluar. Tapi ucapkan selamat dulu, Dad!", masih pintanya.

"Keluar!"

"Baiklah aku keluar", kata Taemin takut-takut sekaligus menyerah. "Dad,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Lain kali biarkan aku menemanimu tidur biar tidak mimpi burung lagi".

Taemin berjalan gontai ke arah pintu kamar. Pagi ini dia gagal meminta ucapan selamat ulang tahum dari Daddy-nya, tapi dia belum menyerah. Taemin akan coba lagi tahun depan?

Kibum menghembuskan nafas lega. Syukur kejadian tadi cuma mimpi yang artinya perkaranya dengan Kyuhyun masih sebatas tuduhan pelecehan dan pencemaran nama baik secara tak sadar. Kibum bisa meminta solusi dari Eunhyuk atau teman-temannya yang lain soal ini. Pokoknya masalah ini jangan sampai diketahui publik apa lagi sampai Kibum masuk penjara.

Membahas mimpi yang tadi, bagaimana bisa Kibum jadi tak berdaya di depan Kyuhyun. Padahal biasanya dia sangat tegas dan keras seperti saat dia mengusir Taemin kali ini, tapi kenapa tak mempan terhadap Kyuhyun? Apa karena dalam mimpi?

"Taemin!" Taemim berbalik menatap Kibum sebelum menutup pintu. "Selamat ulang tahun!", katanya yang langsung diikuti senyum kegembiraan dari Taemin. Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut, Taemin harus segera berterima kasih karena hal langka barusan sebelum Daddy-nya kembali jadi Kibum yang acuh seperti sebelumnya.

"Daddy.."

"Keluar!" Tu kan apa Taemin bilang. Daddy-nya Taemin baiknya musiman saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting dia sudah dapat ucapan selamat dari Daddy-nya.

Taemin menutup pintu kamar Kibum sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi beda dengan Kibum yang sekarang harus memasang wajah muram. Kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa dihandle, Kibum akan berakhir di penjara. Nah ucapan selamat ulang tahun tadi mungkin jadi penutup sebelum Kibum berurusan dengan polisi. Kalau beruntung, Tuhan akan mengagalkan rencana pelaporan Kyuhyun atas dirinya karena dia memulai berbuat baik pada anaknya sendiri. Semoga saja.

KIHYUN

Taemin minta ijin pulang sekolah lebih awal. Hari ini pesta ulang tahunnya jadi dia harus berdandan yang rapi agar saat teman-temannya datang nanti dia sudah sangat tampan. Tapi semenjak pulang sampai saat ini Taemin belum juga selesai bersiap, padahal teman-temannya sudah ada yang datang.

Taemin sedang membenahi dasinya di depan kaca saat Kangin masuk. Dia sibuk berkaca, memastikan dirinya tampan dan mempesona saat berada disekitaran teman-temannya.

"Min, kau lama sekali" Kangin meraih jas hitam kecil milik Taemin saat menghampiri cucunya itu di depan cermin. "Cepat pakai jas dan temui teman-temanmu"

"Sebentar Appa". Taemin membenahi jambulnya sebagai sentuhan akhir.

"Sepertinya Daddy-mu tak hadir lagi kali ini"

"Aku tahu"

"Tapi dia pasti sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu"

"Aku juga tahu"

"Daddy-mu sangat sibuk, mungkin tahun depan dia akan hadir di ulang tahunmu", kata Kangin menyemangati cucunya. Kangin tak mau kalau Taemin murung, karena tahun berulang dan Kibum masih belum mau hadir di pesta ulang tahun anaknya.

"Tidak masahalah, Appa"

"Masalah!", tutur Kangin membenahi ucapan Taemin.

"Iya, masalah. Tidak masalah, Daddy sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku". Kangin mengernyit. Apa iya? "Eh, eh Appa. Tadi pagi saat aku masuk kamar Daddy, Daddy sedang mimpi burung"

Wah ternyata Kibum sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Taemin. Selain mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dia juga menceritakan perihal mimpinya pada Taemin. Mungkin Kibum mulai sadar kalau keberadaan Taemin bisa mengubah hidupnya yang datar jadi lebih berwarna.

"Mimpi burung?", Taemin mengangguk. "Daddy-mu menceritakan mimpinya padamu?", Taemin menggeleng. "Lalu dari mana kau tahu kalau dia memimpikan burung?"

"Jelas tahu Appa. Saat aku masuk, Daddy tidurnya sangat tidak bagus. Ckckckck!", terangnya sambil geleng-geleng. "Daddy keringatan banyak. Daddy bilang 'jangan mendekat'", cerita Taemin sambil menirukan gaya Kibum tadi pagi. "Jangan mendekat!", ulangnya juga dengan kedua tangan menghalau ke arah Kangin. "Aku jadi kaget dan jatuh ke lantai", tuturnya sambil manyun.

Kangin mengangguk angguk paham. Itu bukan mimpi burung, tapi mimpi buruk. Bahasa Korea Taemin masih berantakan. Bahkan kosa kata yang dikuasainya terbolak balik. Taemin lebih suka belajar alphabet, dari pada hangul. Bahasa Inggrisnya bahkan lebih bagus dari pada bahasa Korea. Katanya juga hangul itu sulit, kenapa huruf cuma ada garis-garis, kotak dan bulat tapi susah dipelajari? Bahkan saat dia disuruh gurunya membuka halaman penuh hangul, dia bilang itu lebih mirip anyaman bambu dari pada sebuah teks. Dan Kangin sering dipanggil ke sekolah karena sampai sekarang Taemin belum lancar membaca.

"Bad dream?", tanya Kangin memastikan.

"Bad dream", ulang Taemin. "Daddy pasti mimpi ada hantu mengejarnya. Nanti malam aku akan menemaninya tidur, biar hantunya tak datang lagi", katanya sambil memakai jas yang disodorkan Kangin. "Kasihan Daddy ya Appa?"

Taemin membenahi jambulnya sekali lagi sebagai sentuhan paling akhir dari yang akhir. Kemudian dia bersiap menemui tamu-tamunya.

"Appa, aku akan temui teman-temanku. Nanti kado darimu taruh disitu ya!", pintanya sambil menujuk ranjang dan bersiap keluar.

"Min!"

"Ha?"

"Mimpi buruk, bukan mimpi burung" Taemin menggurungkan niat untuk keluar kamar. Dia berfikir sejenak, apa bedanya buruk dan burung? "Burung!", Kangin memperagakan gerakan burung terbang dengan kedua tangannya. "Buruk!", kemudian dia menunjukkan wajah ketakutan pada Taemin.

"Mimpi buruk?" Kangin sumringah akhirnya cucunya mengerti. "Iya itu maksudku tadi!", katanya sambil meringis sejenak dan keluar secepatnya. Taemin kan tak mau disalahkan.

KIHYUN

"Sedang apa kalian disini?", tanya Kyuhyun pada segerombolan kanak-kanak yang bergurau dekat peralatan pesta.

"Sedang menunggu Taemin, hyung"

"Pestanya disebelah sana!", tunjuk Kyuhyun pada arah lain. "Disini banyak barang berbahaya, mau kejatuhan barang-barang ini?", mereka menggeleng serempak. "Jatuh di kepala kalian lalu kepala kalian bocor, mau?", mereka menggeleng lagi. "Sana pergi!", usir Kyuhyun dengan jijiknya. Kyuhyun tidak benci anak-anak, dia cuma tak begitu suka. Lagi pula ditempat ini memang berbahaya. Disitu diletakkan banyak besi peralatan bongkar pasang properti pesta.

"Hyung, nanti Taemin keluar lewat sini kan?", tanya seseorang dari mereka.

"Mau lewat sini atau lewat manapun, kalian tetap tak boleh menunggu disini. Sana kembali ke tempat pesta!", usirnya lagi lebih digalakkan suaranya.

"Kalau Taemin keluar, bilang Minho menunggunya ya Hyung"

"Jonghyun juga", sahut seorang anak lain.

"Onew. Onew!", sahut seorang anak lagi mendata dirinya sendiri.

"Kau?", tanya Kyuhyun pada anak terakhir.

"Key imnida!", jawabnya sambil menunduk hormat pada Kyuhyun. "Aku menunggu Taemin juga, Hyung!", katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Sepertinya Key suka pada Kyuhyun. Dia memandangi Kyuhyun bak pangeran saja.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi!"

"Kau akan katakan pada Taemin kalau kita menunggunya kan, Hyung?"

"Yang penting kalian cepat pergi dari sini!".

Taemin yang mana? Kyuhyun tak tahu dan tak mau tahu bocah yang namanya Taemin itu. Dia cuma mau anak-anak ini menyingkir dari properti pesta miliknya.

"Ok, Hyung. Kita pergi. Ayo!", komando Minho pada kawanannya.

"Hyung, terima kasih!", kata Key sebelum Onew menariknya mengikuti yang lain.

Kyuhyun mendecih pada empat anak kecil barusan. Dia tak begitu suka anak-anak, bahkan untuk masa depan nanti dia tak berangan untuk punya anak. Kalaupun dia punya, biar anaknya diasuh baby siter saja. Dan baru boleh tinggal dengannya setelah besar. Anak kecil itu, berisik dan merepotkan. Yah kalau sekarang dia bekerja untuk party organizer yang kadang disewa untuk pesta ulang tahun anak kecil, bukan berarti dia harus mendekati anak-anak kan? Lagi pula semua pekerjaan dilakukan anak buahnya. Dia ada itu sebagai tukang perintah. Kyuhyun itu bos.

Minho, Jonghyun, Onew dan Key serempak meninggalkan tempat barusan. Lama lama berada dekat Kyuhyun membuat mereka ngeri. Memang lebih baik menunggu Taemin di halaman belakang dari pada di tempat tadi. Ada Hyung galak disana.

Mereka berhenti dan mangkal kembali di depan stan makanan. Ada kue besar disitu. Saat Jonghyun mau mencolek merasakan krimnya, Noona cantik yang lewat situ sambil membawa nampan, berhenti seketika. Dia menggerak gerakkan telunjuknya sambil bilang 'No No No', sampai Jonghyun menarik kembali tangannya dan menunduk minta maaf.

"Itu Taemin!", tunjuk Key ke arah mereka menunggu tadi.

"Taem!", teriak Minho kearah Taemin. "Disini!", katanya pula saat Taemin celingukan mencari arah datangnya suara.

"Wah kalian datang paling awal. Mana yang lain?", tanya Taemin setelah mendekat pada keempatnya.

"Belum datang", jawab Onew. "Taem, Taem, kado dariku ku taruh di meja sana. Nanti kalau kau buka dalamnya ada kotak pensil gambar ayam, itu dariku ya!", tuturnya diangguki Taemin. "Ayo, berterima kasih padaku Taem!"

"Terima kasih!", kata Taemin sambil menyalami Onew. "Kado darimu apa, Hyung!"

Minho meringis dulu kemudian mendekatkan mukanya pada Taemin. Dia celingak celinguk ke kanan ke kiri lalu berbisik pada Taemin saat tak ada orang lain selain mereka di dekat situ.

"Rahasia!", katanya lirih tapi masih didengar yang lainnya. "Aku tulis 'Rahasia Minho' di kadonya". Taemin manggut manggut. Jonghyun, Onew dan Key ikutan manggut manggut juga. "Dalamnya ada sepatu yang dulu kita lihat di toko eomma-ku. Kau ingat?"

"Yang warna ungu itu?". Minho gantian mengangguk. "Aku suka hyung. Terima kasih". Minho tersenyum puas kalau Taemin suka dengan pemberiannya. Tapi letak rahasianya dimana kalau Minho menyebutkan isi kadonya?

Sekarang giliran Jonghyun dimintai kado oleh Taemin. Jonghyun juga meletakkan kadonya di meja depan. Kalau isinya dia tak tahu. Kemarin dia bilang pada eomma-nya kalau Taemin ulang tahun hari ini. Jonghyun minta dibuatkan kado untuk Taemin nanti, jadi dia tak tahu apa isinya. Yang penting dia bawa kado kan.

Key menurunkan tas punggungnya. Dia mengeluarkan semua baramg yang ada di dalamnya. Ada buku gambar, pensil warna, kotak bekal, air minum dan beberapa snack. Tiba terakhir dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas gambar yang sudah digulungnya.

"Ini kado dariku, Taem!". Key menyerahkan gulungan itu lalu menyuruh Taemin membukannya.

Dalam kertas itu ada gambar buatan Key. Gunung kembar, ada jalan panjang menuju tengahnya. Ada sebuah rumah ditepi kanan jalan dan sawah-sawah ditepi kirinya. Di samping rumah kecil itu, Key menggambarkan tiga orang bergandengan. Mirip orang-oranga sawah, tapi Key menulisinya dengam nama Taemin disana. Dua orang dewasa diberi nama 'Daddy-nya Taemin dan Mommy-nya Taemin'. Gambar orang yang kecil ditengah-tengah diberi nama Taemin. Di atas kertas gambar itu, Key memberinya judul 'Taem's Family'

Taemin mengangguk angguk memberi reaksi.

"Bagus. Bagus", katanya sambil menggulung kembali kertas itu.

"Ulang tahunmu yang kemarin, kita tidak lihat Daddy dan Mommy-mu, Taem. Kalau hari ini, mereka ikut kan?"

Tahun lalu ulang tahun Taemin tidak dirayakan di rumah. Taemin dan tentunya dengan Kangin, mengajak keempat temannya ini makan di restoran. Kalau untuk kali ini, Taemin mau semua teman di sekolah datang ke rumahnya. Biar di rumahnya ramai. Tapi kalau ditanya tentang Daddy dan Mommy-nya, Taemin tak punya jawaban. Tiap kali ulang tahun, Daddy-nya kan selalu sibuk kerja. Kalau Mommy, dia belum punya.

"Daddy kerja, cari duit untuk membayar tagihan listrik"

"Oooooo!", koor keempatnya.

"Tagihan listrik itu apa, Taem?", tanya Onew kepingin tahu. Sebenarnya semunya juga tidak tahu. Taemin sendiri dengar kalimat itu dari pembantunya yang biasanya menyortir surat-surat tagihan.

"Ya pokoknya tagihan listrik", jawab Taemin tak mau repot2 berfikir. "Kalau Mommy, ada di dalam. Mommy sibuk!"

"Membayar tagihan listrik juga, Taem?", tanya Onew lagi.

"Iya. Mommy juga membayar tagihan listrik"

"Oooooo!", koor keempatnya lagi.

"Kalian tidak usah ketemu Mommy. Mommyku galak sekali!", tutur Taemin bermaksud agar teman-temannya tidak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan soal Mommy ataupun ingin menemui Mommy-nya.

"Apa Mommy-mu tampan?", tanya Minho.

"Tampan"

"Apa Mommy-mu manis sekali?", tanya Jonghyun.

"Iya, Mommy manis sekali"

"Mommy-mu galak?", tanya Onew.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Onew"

"Berarti Hyung tampan yang tadi marah dengan kita itu Mommy-mu ya Taem", kata Key menyimpulkan kriteria Mommy-nya Taemin yang mirip dengan Hyung tampan tapi galak yang mengusir mereka barusan.

"Iya, itu Mommy-ku. Galak kan?" Sebodoh yang mana orangnya, yang penting teman-temannya berhenti membicarakan soal Mommy-nya. Taemin cuma tidak mau kalau taman-temannya tahu dia tak punya Mommy, nanti dia bisa dikira lahir dari batu atau dari pohon. "Kalian tidak usah bertemu Mommy lagi. Nanti dia marahi kalian lo!", kata Taemin mencoba menakut nakuti.

Keempatnya cuma mengangguk saja sih. Lagi pula tak ada alasan mereka mau menemui Mommy-nya Taemin lagi. Kecuali Key mungkin.

Kemudian teman-teman Taemin yang lain mulai berdatangan. Yang membuat Taemin sumringah, semua yang datang membawa kado. Bisa dibilang hari ini rumah Taemin banjir kado. Tahu kalau ulang tahun di rumah bisa semenyenangkan ini, Taemin sudah pasti dari dulu-dulu mau pesta yang seperti ini. Dia dapat banyak kado, rumahnya ramai, banyak makanan dan bermain-main sampai puas tidak ada yang memarahi. Tidak seperti ramai disekolah dimarahi guru, ramai di rumah di marahi Daddy-nya. Tapi saat ulang tahun begini Taemin dibebaskan bermain.

KIHYUN

Pesta ulang tahun Taemin berakhir sukses. Teman-temannya sudah pulang, sisa Minho dan Key saja disini. Key memang dijemput agak lambat karena orang tuanya kerja. Kalau Minho sengaja mau numpang makan malam dulu baru telpon appa-nya biar dijemput.

Properti pesta sudah hampir selesai dilepas. Pembersihan halaman belakang juga hampir selesai. Sebagai party organizer profesional, Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya punya tugas hingga tempat pesta kembali bersih.

"Kyu!", sapa Kangin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mencopoti hiasan meja.

"Ya"

"Masih lama selesainya?"

"Sedikit lagi, ahjussi. Kenapa, kau mau pakai halaman sini lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mau menawarkanmu makan malam bersama. Setelah semuanya selesai tentunya"

"Kedengarannya bagus, tapi kalau anak buahku pulang duluan aku kesusahan pulangnya"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Disini juga ada sopir". Memang Kangin bisa mengantarkannya pulang, tapi Kyuhyun tak begitu tertarik tawaran makan malam ini. Sudah pasti akan ribut karena ada anak-anak. Cucunya Kangin itu. "Kalau Kibum pulang cepat dan ikut kita makan malam, dia bisa mengantarmu pulang juga!"

Kibum? Manusia keparat itu? Namja yang telah menidurinya lalu meyangkanya sebagai gigolo? Tidak sudi Kyuhyun harus makan malam dengannya, apa lagi diantarnya pulang. Kyuhyun mau menyelesaikan pekerjaannya disini itu karena Kangin mengenal orang tuanya. Memang tidak begitu akrab, tapi eomma-nya dan istri Kangin adalah sahabat jaman mereka masih muda dulu. Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengesampingkan dendamnya pada Kibum, itu karena hubungan eomma-nya dengan eomma Kibum sebelumnya.

Tunggu. Kalau Kyuhyun ikut makan malam disini, kesempatannya untuk balas dendam makin lebar. Dia iyakan saja, sekalian nanti dia mau meneror Kibum.

"Benar ya ahjussi, aku diantar pulang?"

"Pasti", kata Kangin sambil bergerak membatu Kyuhyun mencopoti hiasan meja. "Eomma-mu sering cerita soal istriku tidak?"

"Tidak begitu sering, tapi sesekali dia cerita jaman mudanya dulu". Sebenarnya eomma-nya Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun cerita masa mudanya. Selain sudah begitu lama, Kyuhyun-pun tak akan sudi mendengarkan cerita yang bertajuk masa lampau. "Tentang Leeteuk ahjumma, kurasa aku pernah mendengar ceritanya dari eomma"

"Baguslah. Aku ingin dengar saja, katanya sebelum menikah denganku mereka berdua itu primadona di sekolah"

Heechul dan Leeteuk primadona sekolah? Mereka kan namja. Kalau melihat sekarang ini Heechul sadisnya minta ampun, jaman dulu pasti tak jauh beda. Lalu sisi primadonanya dimana? Eommanya Kyuhyun cantik mungkin iya, tapi kan namanya primadona tidak dilihat dari segi cantiknya saja. Kelakuannya cantik juga, baru itu the real primadona. Kyuhyun rasa appa-nya tertipu penampilan Heechul saat jatuh cinta lalu menikahi eomma-nya. Kyuhyun sendiri melihat namja cantik berasa geli. Dia bahkan tak pernah berharap punya istri seorang namja. Kalau menjadi istri? Apa lagi itu, dia sangat tidak menginginkannya.

Berberes halaman belakang selesai. Anak buah Kyuhyun sudah pulang sedari tadi. Kyuhyun berpindah ke ruang tamu, berbincang dengan Kangin soal masa lalu eomma-nya dan almarhum istri Kangin. Taemin berada di kamarnya, membawa Minho dan Key sembunyi di sana dengan dalih membantunya membuka kado. Sesaat setelah Taemin tahu bahwa namja yang diketahui Minho dan Key sebagai Mommy-nya itu berada di rumahnya, segera dia menjauhkan teman-temannya dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Takut Taemin ketahuan bohong karena mengaku punya Mommy.

Makan malam segera siap, Kyuhyun digiring Kangin ke ruang makan. Taemin dan teman-temannya juga dipanggil untuk makan bersama. Taemin menolak awalnya, tapi Minho berkeras ingin makan. Dan akhrinya Taemin menyanggupi juga dengan syarat Minho dan Key tak menanyakan apapun soal Mommy-nya.

Saat Taemin dan gerombolannya menuju ruang makan, suara kedatangan Kibum terdengar dari dalam. Kibum berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang saat Taemin memutuskan menghampirinya dulu.

"Daddy!". Kibum melirik Taemin sejenak kemudian segera berpamitan dengan seseorang yang ditelponnya lalu mematikan Hp-nya. "UOoooo!", koor Taemin bersamaan teman-temannya saat melihat sopir keluarga membawa boneka beruang besar, sebesar Kibum. "Itu kado untukku, Dad?", tanya Taemin yang sebelum dapat jawaban dari Kibum langsung mengambil alih boneka beruangnya.

Taemin kesulitan menopang boneka beruang barunya. Tinggi dan besar boneka hampir tiga kali besar Taemin, tapi Taemin berkeras membawamya sendiri. Sopir keluarga itu melepaskan bonekanya atas permintaan Taemin. Baru dua langkah Taemin membawa bonekanya, dia terguling ke lantai ditimpa boneka berungnya sendiri.

"Aduh aduh, tolong aku! Daddy!", Kibum cuma berdecak saja tanpa mau repot menolong anaknya. "Aduh, Minho hyung, Key, bantu aku!"

Minho dan Key masih sibuk berfikir, kalau Taemin saja tak bisa bergerak saat tertimpa bonekanya, berarti mereka juga tak bisa menolong. Dan merekapun sama sama tak mengambil tindakan. Ahjussi sopir keluarga menolong Taemin, segera diberdirikan bonekanya dan Taemin baru bisa bangkit dari lantai.

"Papa Bear besar sekali. Aku tak bisa membawanya sendiri. Ahjussi baik hati, bawa Papa Bear ke kamarku ya!", perintahnya menyerah dengan boneka beruang yang dinamainya Papa Bear.

Itu memang kado dari Kibum, tapi Sekertarisnya yang menyiapkan. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tapi ya itu, kalau masalah hadiah diserahkan pada sekertarisnya, selalu ada barang-barang berlebihan dibelikannya. Dua tahun lalu Taemin dapat tujuh pasang sepatu, disuratnya ditulis agar Taemin bisa ganti sepatu tiap hari dalam seminggu. Tahun lalu sekertarisnya membelikan lukisan mahal yang didapat dari lelang. Bergambar merak yang kata Taemin meraknya sangat tampan, lalu dinamainya Mr. Peacock. Sekarang lukisannya dipajang di kamarnya. Kali ini dia dapat boneka beruang segede Kibum. Tadi Kibum sudah menolak membawanya pulang, namun sekertarisnya berkeras kalau dia ada janji hingga tak bisa mengatarkannya saat pesta tadi.

"Pesta sudah bubar kenapa kalian masih ada disini?", tanya Kibum pada dua teman Taemim yang tersisa.

"Ini Minho Hyung, Dad. Yang ini Key. Mereka mau makan dulu baru pulang" terang Taemin memperjelas maksud Minho dan Key.

"Bukankah makanannya sudah siap, ayo kita makan!", ajak Minho yang memang tujuannya bertahan dirumah Taemin untuk numpang makan. "Daddy-nya Taemin, ayo kita makan!"

"Hyung tampan pasti sudah menunggu disana", sela Key yang langsung disuruh diam oleh Taemin.

"Aku tidak lapar!", kata Kibum sambil meninggalkan anak-anak itu.

Taemin menggedikkan bahu. Kan memang seperti itu sifat Daddy-nya. Taemin yang sudah terlanjur kebal perlakuan dari Kibum memilih mengkomandoni teman-temannya ke ruang makan. Saat sampai di sana Kangin dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk dan bersiap makan. Kangin menanyakan Kibum pada cucunya itu, dia tahu kalau Kibum sudah pulang tadi.

"Daddy tak lapar, Appa!", jawab Taemin sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kyuhyun, biar Minho dan Key paham kalau Kyuhyun memang Mommy-nya Taemin.

Daddy? Jadi yang namanya Taemin ini anaknya Kibum? Berarti Kibum sudah berkeluarga. Kebetulan kalau begitu, Kyuhyun bisa meneror Kibum, merusak rumah tangganya sampai Kibum berlutut minta ampun padanya.

"Daddymu tak mau makan dengan kita?", tanya Kyuhyun

sok. Dan kebetulan Taemin butuh diakrabi Kyuhyun. Taemin mengangguk saja.

"Biar aku paksa Daddy ikut makan!"

"Tidak usah, Min", cegah Kangin karena tahu Taemin tak akan berhasil membawa Kibum.

"Bilang saja aku ikut makan dan menunggunya disini. Kalau tak mau, aku bisa datang ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya sendiri"

Dan benar apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, lima menit setelah seorang pembantu disuruh Kangin untuk memanggil Kibum, sekarang orangnya sudah bergabung di ruang makan. Kibum duduk bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun, memasamg wajah acuh seperti biasanya padahal otaknya dalam keadaan waspada. Kibum sedang berpikir keras, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun masih disini sedangkan pekerjaannya harusnya selesai dari tadi sore? Percuma Kibum keluar rumah pagi-pagi dan pulang lebih lambat untuk menghindari iblis ini, tapi akhirnya bertemu juga.

Acara makan dimulai setelah perut Minho berbunyi, Minho juga yang memimpin doa. Selain itu, Minho juga meminpin yang lain untuk mengambil makanan. Maklum Minho lapar sekali.

Key yang duduk disebelah kiri Kyuhyun bergeming sedari tadi. Dia cuma memandangi Kyuhyun sambil senyum senyum senang. Pikirannya begini, kenapa Mommy-nya Taemin sekeren ini? Tampan lagi. Coba dia juga punya Mommy yang sama tampannya, pasti Key akan sangat senang. Bukan dia tak suka eomma-nya sendiri, hanya saja eomma-nya Key tak sekeren Mommy-nya Taemin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?", tanya Kyuhyun menyadari Key tak bergerak mengambil makanan. "Mau kuambilkan?". Kyuhyun mengambil piring Key, kemudian mengisinya dengan makanan lalu dikembalikan kehadapan teman Taemin itu. Kyuhyun cuma mau menunjukkan pada Kibum kalau dia bisa segalanya termasuk mengambil hati anak-anak.

"Terima kasih hyung tampan!".

Key tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun. Mendapati reaksi diluar pemikiran, Kyuhyun segera mengenyahkan Key darinya. Dipeluk anak kecil, najis bagi Kyuhyun. Lain Key yang gembira ria, Taemin manyun seketika. Dia baru tahu kalau punya Mommy itu sangat menyenangkan. Ada yang mengambilkan makanan kalau tak segera mengambil. Ada yang bisa dipeluk kalau sedang senang. Kalau Key saja bisa, Taemin juga harus bisa.

Taemin mengurungkan menyendoki makanan, dia juga mengembalikan ayam goreng dipiringnya ke tempat semula. Kangin tadinya heran melihat tingkah cucunya itu, tapi setelah mendapati Taemin pura-pura tak mau makan Kangin paham kalau cucunya itu sedang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Pastinya Taemin iri dengan temannya.

"Mau kuambilkan juga?", tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung diangguki Taemin. Nah ini baru Mommy-nya Taemin, tapi eh eh eh, kenapa sayur yang dimasukkan ke piringnya Taemin. Ayamnya dilewati oleh Kyuhyun. Saat piring dikembalikan kehadapan Taemin, dia manyun lagi. Ada sedikit daging dan gerumbulan brokoli dan wortel di piringnya. "Kenapa dilihati saja, cepat dimakan. Atau mau kusuapi?". Taemin menggeleng kemudian segera mengambil sendok, menyendok makanannya dan memaksakan masuk mulutnya.

"Kau juga mau?", tawar Kyuhyun saat Kibum melirik ke arahnya. Kibum buru-buru kembali fokus pada makanannya sendiri.

"Aku jadi ingat jaman dulu. Waktu Leeteuk masih ada, saat makan selalu terasa ramai"

"Sekarang juga ramai kan appa", Kangin mengangguk.

"Biar selalu ramai, aku akan sering datang kesini. Boleh kan Taem?", Taemin mengiyakan Minho.

"Aku juga akan sering ke sini. Ketemu hyung tampan lagi ya?", kata Key semangat. "Boleh kan Hyung tampan?"

"Siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu?", tanya balik Kyuhyun dengan acuh. Memang benar, Kyuhyun tak sudi bertemu anak-anak ini lagi.

"Keluargaku serasa utuh kembali, karena ada kalian!", tutur Kangin yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

Sehabis makan, Key dijemput orang tuanya. Sempat memeluk Kyuhyun dua kali sebelum dia pulang, tapi berhasil disingkirkan Kyuhyun. Minho, juga sudah pulang. Tadinya saat Taemin menyodorkan telepon padanya, Minho tak mau. Dia masih ingin ikut main dengan Taemin bersama boneka beruang. Kemudian karena dipaksa Minho menelepon appa-nya juga. Dan sekarang dia sudah pulang.

"Kibum, antarkan Kyuhyun pulang!", pinta Kangi

"Aku sibuk. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan saat ini"

"Tidak apa-apa ahjussi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri", Kyuhyun sedang menuju pintu keluar diantar Kangin dan Taemin. "Kantor polisi kan tidak begitu jauh dari sini, aku bisa jalan kaki kesana!"

Kyuhyun akan ke kantor polisi? Untuk melaporkannya kah? Jahat sekali iblis itu, Kibum tak mau mengatarkannya pulang saja dia mau melaporkannya kepolisi secepat ini. Kibum belum siap berurusan dengan polisi. Dia segera bangkit dari sofa, meletakkan laptopnya dan segera beranjak.

"Tunggu disitu, aku ambil kunci mobil!"

"Tidak perlu, kau sibuk kan. Aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"Aku tidak sibuk. Jangan bergerak, disitu saja!", perintah Kibum lagi kemudian berlari lari kecil menuju kunci mobilnya.

"Kibum itu sebenarnya baik, dia cuma terlalu banyak pekerjaan saja. Betul kan Taem?"

"Hm",. Baiknya musiman menurut Taemin.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mau ke kantor polisi?"

"Itu tadi kubilang aku tak bisa pulang tanpa anak buahku, mobilku ada di kantor polisi. Tadi pagi saat perjalanan ke sini, aku menyerempet pembatas jalan dan seorang polisi yang melihat menyarankanku menitipkan mobil di kantor polisi. Lalu dia mengantarkanku kemari"

"Tapi tidak ada urusan besar dengan polisi kan?"

"Tidak, aku cuma tak fokus menyetir tadi pagi. Tidak menimbulkan cedera, jadi tidak ada urusan juga dengan polisi"

"O, baguslah kalau begitu", kata Kangin lega. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan aku bisa datang ke rumahmu?"

"Setiap akhir pekan, eomma dan appa di rumah"

"Ya nanti aku telpon mereka dulu kalau mau datang"

"Aku diajak kan, appa!"

"Tentu kalau kau mau"

Jelas Taemin mau, kan mulai saat makan tadi Taemin sudah bertekat mendekati Kyuhyun. Teman-temannya terlanjur tahu, kalau Kyuhyun itu Momny-nya, jadi Taemin harus berakraban dengan Kyuhyun. Siapa tahu nanti Kyuhyun bisa jadi Mommy-nya betulan.

Kibum datang sedikit terengah, sempat tak menemukan kunci mobilnya di kamar tapi setelah itu dia baru ingat kalau dia selalu meletakkan kunci mobil di meja dekat telepon rumah.

"Ayo!", ajak Kibum yang lebih dulu melenggang ke pelataran rumah.

"Daddy, aku boleh ikut?" Ide bagus, kalau Taemin ikut Kyuhyun tak akan berbicara seenaknya saat diperjalanan nanti. Kibum mengangguki permintaan Taemin.

Setelah acara berpamitan dengan Kangin, Kyuhyun menyusul Kibum dan Taemin masuk mobil. Dia duduk disebelah kemudi, di dekat Kibum.

"Kalau kau tak berkenan, tak perlu mampir ke kantor polisi sekarang. Langsung saja ke rumahku". Kyuhyun menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya saat Kibum mencoba mengambil nafas untuk meredakan emosinya. Untuk saat ini, tujuan Kyuhyun adalah membuat Kibum berlutut minta ampun padanya.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Taemin

Ff untuk KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA!

Happy reading!

Typo? Itu masih jadi masalah di setiap ceritaku.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, maaf karena lama update. Selamat membaca!

Partner

"Belok kiri!"

Kibum menikungkan mobilnya ke kiri sesuai perintah Kyuhyun.

Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Taemin ada di perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Seperti rencana sebelumnya, Kibum dan Taemin mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Di perjalanan, inilah yang didapat Kibum. Kyuhyun cuma mengintruksikannya belok kiri, belok kanan, lurus, Kibum sebal diperintah-perintah bak sopir. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Kibum tak tanya langsung dimana alamat rumah Kyuhyun. Kalau dia tahu kan beres, tinggal menuju ke sana tanpa harus dintruksi terus terusan oleh iblis disampingnya itu.

"Belok kanan!", kata Kyuhyun terdengar mendadak di telinga Kibum.

Kibum menikung tajam karena tergesa dengan intruksi Kyuhyun kemudian mengerem mendadak karena datang mobil lain dari arah berlawanan. Taemin yang tadinya duduk diam dibelakang kursi Kyuhyun sampai terjerembab dan kepalanya terantuk kursi depannya.

"Aduh. Daddy, pelan-pelan!", protes Taemin sambil tertatih bangkit dari bawah kursi.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!", perintah Kibum.

Taemin lupa pakai sabuk pengaman. Saking girangnya bisa ikut Daddy-nya mengantarkan calon Mommy-nya pulang. Berasa keluarganya lengkap kalau Taemin bisa semobil dengan mereka. Taemin kemudian menurut, duduk kembali dikursinya, memasang sabuk pengaman lalu menggosok jidatnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Intruksinya mendadak, eh sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tiga kali bilang untuk belok, tapi Kibum dengar yang bagian akhir saja. Dia sedikit melamun tadi hingga segera menikung dan mengerem saat mereka hendak bertabrakan dengan mobil dari arah lain jalan. Kibum tahu ini jalan dua arah, tapi mana dia tahu akan ada mobil datang dari arah lain.

"Sebenarnya dimana alamat rumahmu? Jangan memerintah merintah seperti aku sopirmu!", tanya Kibum kasar sambil kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau baru tanya sekarang setelah hampir terjadi kecelakaan?", jawab Kyuhyun santai. Dia memandang Kibum saja tak mau, lebih menarik isi HP-nya atau jalanan diluar dari pada muka Kibum yang menyebalkan itu. "Jalan saja, rumahku masih jauh!"

"Katakan dimana alamatmu, aku tidak suka diperintah!"

Kyuhyun mendecih sejenak, kemudian menyerah dan memberitahukan alamat rumahnya.

Suasana menjadi senyap saat Kibum mengendarai mobilnya tanpa diperintah lagi. Dia tahu jalanan menuju alamat rumah Kyuhyun. Dan lebih baik diam dari pada harus bicara dengan iblis yang ujung-ujungnya menjadi ketakutan tersendiri terhadap tuntutan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum beda dengan Taemin. Taemin disuruh diam itu sesuatu yang sulit. Dari sudut pandang bocah ini, keluarga harusnya saling bicara satu sama lain, tidak diam seperti sekarang.

"Dad!"

"Diam!". Rencana Taemin merubah suasana ternyata gagal. Lalu dia memutuskan diam dari pada dimarahi Daddy-nya.

Taemin bosan sekali semobil dengan mereka, beda dengan perasaannya diawal tadi. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun belum resmi jadi Mommy-nya. Kalau sudah pasti suasannya tak akan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya supaya Kyuhyun bisa jadi Mommy-nya secepatnya?

Si kecil memandang ke arah Daddy-nya. Fokus sekali Kibum menyetir, memandang ke depan lurus seakan tak mau melepas sedikitpun gambaran jalanan itu dari matanya. Memandamg ke arah calon Mommy-nya, Taemin mendapati Kyuhyun yang juga diam memandang ke sana kemari. Kadang kejalan di depan, kadang pemandangan tepi jalan, kadang Hp-nya dan terakhir Kyuhyun melihat ke spion diatas kepalanya. Taemin ketahuan memperhatikan Kyuhyun, dia cuma meringis membalas tatapan mengkerut alis dari Kyuhyun.

"Waktu itu aku sedang mabuk", kata Kibum membuka pembicaraan. Bukan Kibum sekali, tapi dia mencoba menjelaskan agar tuduhannya bisa berkurang.

"Tidak usah dijelaskan, aku juga tahu itu"

"Kalau kau tahu, lalu kau masih bermaksud menuntutku?"

Kyuhyun tak berminat membahasnya. Dia ditiduri namja disampingnya ini, bukankah itu memalukan. Bekas hari itu saat ini masih ada. Kalau Kyuhyun sedang mandi, mengaca lalu mendapati kulit putihnya ternoda warna merah kehitaman dimana-mana, dia jadi ngeri sendiri. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, bokongnya sakit sampai sekarang. Semalam dia harus tidur tengkurap. Kalau capek tengkurap, dia mengganjal bokongnya degan bantal, efek kasurnya yang menurutnya tak begitu empuk. Yang paling membuatnya benci waktu itu, saat dia selesai mandi tak mendapati Kibum dikamar hotel tapi menemukan segepok uang diatas bantal. Kyuhyun bukan gigolo, itulah yang dibencinya dari pembahasan ini.

"Kejahatanmu bukan dibagian itu"

"Aku paham maksudmu. Tapi waktu itu aku tak tahu siapa kau. Bukan maksudku untuk melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu"

Taemin melirik bergantian pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Memandang Daddy-nya saat bicara, lalu beralih pada calon Mommy-nya saat membalas. Taemin tak mengerti dua orang dewasa itu sedang berbicara soal apa? Kejahatanlah, siapa yang jahat, Daddy-nya kah? Lalu pelecehan seksual, apa itu? Taemin dapat kosa kata baru, sebenarnya mau ditulisnya lalu nanti ditanyakan artinya pada Appa-nya di rumah, tapi dia tak bawa alat tulis. Mungkin ditanyakan langsung saja pada Daddy-nya.

"Pelecehan seksual itu apa, Dad?", tanyanya benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Jangan ikut campur!". Huh, ini tidak enaknya jadi anak Kibum. Daddy-nya tampan, kaya dan pintar, tapi tak ada gunanya kalau keberadaan Taemin jarang sekali dianggapnya. "Itu bukan kemauanku, juga tak ada unsur paksaan. Kita cuma sama-sama tak sadar"

"Ya ya ya, aku mulai maklum soal yang itu. Tapi aku tak bisa terima perlakuanmu meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan". Kyuhyun masih mengutik HP-nya saat bicara dengan Kibum. Dia terlanjur dendam dengan namja disebelahnya ini, jadi walau seganteng apapun dia tak berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tak sedang jual diri tapi kau meninggalkan uang disana. Kau menganggapku gigolo. Itulah yang akan jadi tuntutanku"

Taemin mengerjap ngerjap mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Calon Mommy-nya ini bicara apa lagi?

"Gigolo itu apa, Mom?"

Taemin menunggu jawaban, siapa tahu kalau Daddy-nya tak mau jawab, sekarang calon Mommy-nya mau jawab pertanyaan darinya. Tapi, eh, Taemin tadi keceplosan. Suasana bertiga memang seperri keluarga, ada Taemin dan Daddy-nya, jadi Taemin berasa Kyuhyun Mommy-nya juga.

Si kecil melirik ke arah Kibum, takutnya Kibum marah karena seenaknya memilih calon Mommy untuknya. Setelah tak ada reaksin dia beralih ke Kyuhyun. Dari calon Mommy-nya dia juga tak dapat reaksi apapun. Kibum masih memandang ke depan dan Kyuhyun tak fokus kemanapun.

"Diam!", bentak Kyuhyun mengintruksi Taemin.

Fiuhhh, baguslah kalau mereka tak sadar Taemin keceplosan memanggil Kyuhyun Mommy. Dua orang itu sedang fokus dengan pembicaraan mereka rupanya.

"Kau tak perlu bertindak berlebihan soal itu. Kalau bisa diselesaian dengan jalan lain kenapa harus ada pelaporan segala"

"Jalan lain?", Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin kalau kau mau terjun bebas ke dasar lautan lalu tak kembali selamanya, aku akan mengurungkan niat untuk melaporkanmu", katanya enteng. Ini sama dengan permintaan bunuh diri. "Atau kau mau meminum sianida biar lebih mudah"

Kibum terlihat fokus, tapi matanya yang memandang ke depan itu tembus entah kemana. Pikirannya sibuk dengan Kyuhyun, permintaan mati sebagai nilai tukar pembatalan pelaporan dirinya ke polisi. Kyuhyun pikirannya picik sekali, kenapa Kibum harus dilaporkan polisi atau harus mati, padahal mereka melakukannya cuma sekali tak ada yang tahu juga kecuali Eunhyuk. Kalau soal rasa sakit, nanti lama-lama juga sembuh. Mengganti dengan uang atau apapun, Kibum sanggup memenuhinya. Dan soal sakit hati dengan anggapan gigolo itu, asalkan Kyuhyun mau memaafkan Kibum dan melupakan soal kejadiannya, semua pasti kembali baik. Lalu kenapa harus jadi serumit ini?

"Kau memintaku mati?"

"Tidak", jawab Kyuhyun kalem. "Aku memintamu enyah dari dunia ini", tambahnya yang sebenarnya bermaksud sama. Maksudnya kalau Kibum mati, malu yang dirasakannnya karena ditiduri namja akan lenyap.

Taemin benar-benar tak mengerti arah pembicaraan dua namja dewasa itu. Mendengar percakapan yang tak dipahaminya membuatnya mengantuk. Dua kali kepalanya jatuh kedepan, lehernya sampai sakit menahan berat kepala karena kantuk. Taemin tak tahu hal apa lagi yang dibicarakan Daddy dan calon Mommy-nya hingga suara tabrakan keras dan guncangan dalam mobilnya membuatnya kaget dan terbangun.

"Daddy,..", panggilnya pada Kibum sambil mulai sesenggukan.

"Jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa!"

Memang tidak apa-apa. Mobil mereka menabrak mobil di depannya saat berhenti di lampu merah. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tadi berdebat kecil menjadikan Kibum hilang fokus ke jalanan. Dia masih melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata tapi tak melihat lampu rambu rambu berubah merah saat masih berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Mobil mereka menabrak mobil di depan, lalu di depannya lagi dan lagi paling ujung. Empat mobil rusak walau tak parah. Untung mobil paling depan tak terdorong terlalu jauh, atau bisa jadi ditabrak mobil dari arah samping kalau itu terjadi.

Kibum buru-buru turun, Kyuhyun juga. Demikian pula dengan pengendara mobil di depan mereka. Kibum menemui mereka untuk berunding. Saat Kibum kembali, dia menaiki mobilnya lalu menepikannya bersamaan tiga mobil lainnya.

Taemin mengikuti gerak Daddy dan calon Mommy-nya. Dia ikut turun lalu membuntuti Kyuhyun dan ikut duduk di tepi jalan, di dudukan dekat rumput-rumput. Taemin sudah selesai menangis, atau lebih tepatnya tak jadi menangis. Tadi sudah sesenggukan mau menangis, dia di bentak Daddy-nya untuk diam, tak jadi deh. Lagi pula Taemin mau menangis kan karena dia kaget, bukan karena luka kecelakaan.

Kibum berunding kembali dengan pemilik mobil lain. Taemin bosan lagi, Daddy-nya lama, dan calon Mommy-nya walau duduk di dekatnya tapi tak mengajaknnya bicara sama sekali. Kan Taemin jadi bosan. Melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, namja itu duduk begitu dekat dengan Taemin. Kalau seadainya Taemin bersandar ke tubuh Kyuhyun, pasti asyik. Taemin menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia mulai mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Nanti kalau ditanya, alasannya mengantuk. Mencondong sedikit lagi, tapi belum sampai. Sedikit lagi sampai miring 45 derajat, tapi belum sampai ke badan Kyuhyun. Apa kurang? Kemudian Taemin mencondongkan lebih banyak hingga dia terguling di rerumputan.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?", tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Taemin jatuh ke rerumputan.

Lah, Kyuhyun ternyata sedang berdiri di dekat Taemin, pantas saja mencondong sedari tadi tubuhnya tak menempel juga pada Kyuhyun.

Taemin meringis malu. Kemudian dia bangkit dan duduk rapi kembali.

"Aku mengantuk", katanya pura-pura. Matanya disipitkan dan mukannya dibuat malas, padahal setelah kejadian tabrakan barusan dia tak mengantuk lagi. "Daddy lama sekali", gerutunya.

Kyuhyun mengawasi Kibum di kejauhan. Manusia muka datar itu kelihatannya akan lama. Tahu begini lebih baik dia pulang naik taxi saja tadi. Udara sangat dingin, tapi dia harus berlama-lama di luar. Kyuhyun mendecih sejenak lalu duduk kembali di dekat Taemin.

"Tidur!", perintah Kyuhyun saat Taemin memandanginya heran.

Taemin heran lagi. Apa dia disuruh tidur? Dimana? Dipangkuannya Kyuhyun? Tapi kemudian dia paham kalau calon Mommy-nya itu meminjamkan tubuhnya untuk disandarinya. Tamin buru-buru mendekat, lalu bersandar di badan Kyuhyun. Wuah, ternyata bersandar tidur di bandan Mommy itu memang asyik. Taemin lalu mematenkan kalau dia memang butuh Mommy, dan Kyuhyun saja yang jadi Mommy-nya. Besok-besok kalau sempat dia akan membujuk Daddy-nya untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun Mommy-nya.

KIHYUN

"Hachuuuu!", Taemin menggosok hidungnya saat tidur. "Hachuuu!", kemudiam dia terbangun. Ada bulu-bulu masuk hidungnya, mukannya juga kegelian karena banyak bulu-bulu halus disitu. Saat Taemin membuka mata, menyipit, ada Papa Bear disampingnnya. Pantas ada bulunya.

Taemin melihat jam di sebelah Papa Bear, takut telat bangun dia kan harus sekolah. Tapi ternyata masih jam tiga pagi. Dia memutuskan tidur lagi, setelah memencet jam wekernya agar berbunyi besok pagi. Dia berbalik ke sisi lain, biar tak terkena bulunya Papa Bear lagi. Betapa terkejutnya Taemin saat melihat seseorang tidur disampingnya. Ini Kyuhyun, calon Mommy-nya menemani tidur. Kyuhyun tidur mengahadap Taemin sekarang ini, tak bergerak sama sekali, tandanya bagus. Taemin akan masuk ke pelukan Mommy-nya biar bisa tidur lagi, dari pada pelukan dengan Papa Bear lalu dia bersih-bersin, lebih baik pelukan dengan Mommy-nya.

"Mommy, Taemin peluk ya!", katanya pelan agar Kyuhyun tak terbangun. Taemin meringis dulu sebelum pelan pelan melebarkan tangan Kyuhyun lalu menelusup ke dalamnya. "Taemin suka Mommy". Kemudian dia balas memeluk Kyuhyun dan sembunyi di dadanya untuk tidur.

KIHYUN

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun menutup pelan pintu kamar Taemin. Kibum juga membuntuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh dari sana. Kyuhyun menuju arah luar, hingga Kibum mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Kyuhyun sebelum keluar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Kibum yang langkahnya hampir sejajar dengar Kyuhyun.

"Pulang", jawabnya tanpa berhenti.

"Kubilang akan kuantar pulang, jangan terburu-buru"

Kyuhyun berhenti, berbalik dan hampir membuat Kibum menabraknya. Kibum mengerem langkahnya mendadak, terkejut sejenak saat tubuh mereka hampir bertubrukan, tapi kemudian dia mundur selangkah memberi jarak.

"Kuantar kau pulang!", kata Kibum sedikit ragu.

Sebenarnya dia tak mau melakukan ini, tapi semalam sebelum dia tidur Kibum menelepon Enhyuk. Dia minta saran bagaimana cara menghadapi Kyuhyun. Kibum cerita pada Eunhyuk kalau dia diancam Kyuhyun akan dipenjarakan, tapi dia tak bilang kalau Kyuhyun ada di rumahnya. Lalu Eunhyuk menyarankan agar Kibum berbaik-baik pada Kyuhyun untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai Kyuhyun melupakan tuntutannya atau sampai menemukan cara untuk membela diri.

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang? Dengan apa?" Mobil Kibum beserta tiga mobil lain dibawa ke bengkel, Kibum yang menanggung biaya pembenahannya. Semalampun mereka pulang naik taxi. Dan saat Kyuhyun meminta diantar ke rumahnya dulu, Taemin terus menempel padanya. Memeluk Kyuhyun erat saat tidur, dan merengek hendak menangis kalau Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskannya. "Mau mengantarkanku pulang jalan kaki? Mobilmu di bengkel, Mr. Kim"

"Masih ada dua mobil lain disini. Aku bisa pakai mobil appa dulu", terang Kibum memaksa Kyuhyun percaya padanya.

"Kalau begitu, antar aku pulang sekarang!", perintahnya sambil berbalik kembali hendak keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau sarapan dulu?", tawar Kibum. "Kau bisa mandi, lalu sarapan, mengantar Taemin ke sekolah dan baru kuantar kau pulang!", tambahnya makin terlihat bodoh.

Kibum berusaha berbuat baik. Sebelum mengantar Kyuhyun, menawarinya makan dan mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah. Siapa tahu kalau Kyuhyun menangkap kebaikannnya, lalu dia mengurungkan niat untuk lapor polisi. Kibum cuma tak tahu cara berbuat baik yang benar. Dipikirannya, baik adalah memberikan apapun, padahal di mata Kyuhyun kebaikan Kibum janggal besar.

Kyuhyun mengindahkan Kibum, lebih memilih melenggang pergi dari pada mendengar permintaan Kibum yang terdengar memelas. Kyuhyun tahu manusia muka datar itu menarik perhatiannya agar kesalahannya dapat pengampunan darinya. Cih, demi apapun Kyuhyun tak akan mengampuni Kibum. Paling tidak Kibum harus dapat penderitaan yang banyak dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang!"

Kibum buru-buru mengejar Kyuhyun, menghentikannya sebelum keluar pintu dan menariknya. Kibum menggandeng Kyuhyun, menariknya masuk dan melangkah menjauh dari pintu.

"Kubilang kuantar pulang!", katanya sambil membawa Kyuhyun ke arah ruang makan. "Ayo ambil kunci mobil appaku!"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut, kutunggu kau didepan!", protes Kyuhyun yang digandeng sekaligus diseret oleh Kibum.

"Kuantar kau pulang", masih begitu jawaban Kibum.

Kangin sedang membaca koran diruang makan saat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menghadapnya. Kangin mengernyit saja, apalagi saat melihat anaknya bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah baru kemarin lusa mereka kenalan, kenapa bisa sebegitu akrab? Eh, lagi pula pagi-pagi begini bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun ada disini padahal semalam sudah diantarkan pulang?

"Pagi ahjussi!", sapa Kyuhyun.

"Pagi!", balas Kangin agak agak ragu. "Ada apa ini? Bukankah semalam kalian pergi bersama, kenapa pagi begini sudah bersama lagi?"Kangin memandangi putranya dan Kyuhyun kemudian beralih ke gandengan tangan mereka. Maksudnya memberi isyarat. Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga tahu itu, tapi Kibum tak mau melepas tangan Kyuhyun. Takut lari mungkin. "Kalian cepat akrab rupanya!"

Kibum berdecak sebentar tapi menghiraukan pertanyaan Kangin

"Appa, mana kunci mobilmu. Aku pinjam!"Kangin menaikkan alisnya, masih tak tahu kemauan anaknya itu. "Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang!", tambahnya makin membuat Kangin tak mengerti.

"Kalau Kyuhyun baru datang kenapa harus segera pulang. Ikut sarapan dulu, Kyu!"

"Tidak, dia buru-buru!", jawab Kibum mendahului Kyuhyun. "Semalam dia belum jadi kuantar pulang karena mobilku rusak dijalan!"

"Kau tidur disini, Kyu!", tanya Kangin heran. Kenapa dia tak tahu, jam berapa mereka kembali?

"Aku sudah akan pulang, tapi anakmu ini menyeretku kembali ke sini!"

Kangin terlihat terkejut. Dari ekspresinya hampir menandakan marah. Kyuhyun senang kalau Kibum sampai dimarahi appa-nya, tapi ternyata namja paruh baya itu tersenyum kemudian.

"Oh begitu. Lain kali menginaplah lebih sering. Aku dan Taemin terkadang kesepian dirumah sebesar ini. Cuma berdua tidak asyik katanya Taemin". Ini sih maksudnya menyindir. Kibum hampir tiap hari pulang malam, bahkan hari liburnya dihabiskan dirumah Eunhyuk dari pada berkumpul dengan Appa dan anaknya dirumah. "Kalau begitu ikutlah sarapan dulu, kita tunggu Taemin pasti segera bergabung"

"Sudah kubilang dia buru-buru, appa. Berikan saja kunci mobilmu!"

"Kau ini!", Kangin melipat korannya kemudian meletakkannya di meja. "Jangan berlagak seperti suami yang kasar begitu", katanya sambil bergeleng kepala. Kangin meraih tas kerja di kursi sebelahnya. Merogoh saku bagian depan dan mengambil kunci mobil dari sana. "Aku akan berangkat dengan Taemin saja nanti", katanya pula sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Kibum.

"Ahjussi, aku pulang!", pamit Kyuhyun setelah Kibum menerima kunci dari appanya. Kyuhyun berharap pamitan kali ini tidak terulang yang artinya dia tak sudi kemari lagi. Bukan karena Kangin atau Taemin, tapi karena disini ada Kibum. Dia memang akan membalas dendam, tapi tidak dengen berdekatan dengan Kibum terus terusan.

Kibum yang masih menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang tak merespon apapun soal gandengan tangan itu, segera mereka beranjak dari hadapan Kangin. Kyuhyun masih tahu sopan, dia mau berpamitan, tapi Kibum main pergi saja. Berterima kasih, atau sekedar basa basi pamitanpun tidak. Kibum segera membawa Kyuhyun keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar dipelataran untuk mengambil mobil. Kibum juga rela turun sejenak demi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali kalau kebaikannya ada maksud.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa alamat rumahku. Dan tak lagi menabrakkan mobil saat lampu merah. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati", sindir Kyuhyun pada Kibum saat mereka sudah duduk dalam mobil.

"Kau memintaku mati semalam, padahal aku juga masih muda. Belum siap mati!"

Kyuhyun memelototi Kibum seraya bilang 'apa perlu kuingatkan dosamu agar kau boleh dibilang pantas mati walau masih muda?'. Dan kemudian Kibum tak bicara lagi. Manusia muka datar itu memilih menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya ke jalanan.

KIHYUN

"Appa!", panggil Taemin yang memasuki ruang makan dengan penampilan berantakan baru bangun tidur.

Kangin yang kembali membaca koran setelah kepergian Kibum dan Kyuhyun menurunkan lagi korannya. Mengernyit kemudian melihat cucunya sedemikian jelek saat baru bangun tidur. Kangin melihat jam tangannya, tiga puluh menit lagi sekolah Taemin masuk dan cucunya belum bersiap.

"Kau baru bangun?" Taemin mengangguk sambil mendekat ke arah Appa-nya. Taemin menarik kursi meja makan, naik dan duduk disitu. "Kenapa tak segera bersiap?"

"Alarmku tak bunyi!", katanya sambil manyun. Taemin lagi dongkol, dia ingat betul jam tiga terbangun lalu menyalakan alarm sebelum tidur lagi dengan calon Mommy-nya. Atau jangan-jangan semalam cuma mimpi, mimpi terbangun jam tiga pagi, mimpi menyalakan alarm dan mimpi tidur dengan Kyuhyun? Kan jadi telat bangun. "Semalam aku mimpi, appa!"

"Mimpi buruk?", tanya Kangin mengingatkan kejadian kemarin soal mimpi buruknya Kibum.

"Mimpi tidak buruk", katanya sambil menggosok gosok mata sayunya. "Aku tidur dengan Mommy, tapi saat aku bangun tadi Mommy-ku hilang. Berarti itu mimpi kan Appa?"

Kangin mengangguk saja. Mungkin karena Taemin beberapa hari ini membicarakan soal keinginannya punya Mommy, sampai terbawa mimpi.

"Kau ada sekolah tidak? Cepat bersiap sana!", usir Kangin tak mau berlama-lama mendengar cerita cucunya. "Atau kutinggal!"

"Siapa yang mau ditinggal?", tanya seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruang makan.

Seseorang yang suka datang tak diundang lalu berheboh ria bersama Taemin. Temannya Kibum yang hobinya berpesta, Eunhyuk. Bak rumah sendiri namja satu ini datang dan pergi, tak tahu waktu, tak tahu tempat pokoknya rusuh sekali kalau dia datang. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk nonggol dihadapan Kangin dan Taemin. Seenaknya menarik kursi dan duduk tanpa dipersilakan.

"Aku ikut makan ya!", katanya tapi sudah membalik piring dan bersiap mengambil makanan.

"Kau ini tak sopan sekali. Kurangi kebiasaan burukmu itu, Hyuk!", tegur Kangin. Pasalnya sebagai orang tua di rumah ini tak pernah ada yang sopan padanya. Tidak Kibum, Eunhyuk, bahkan Taemin-pun tertular dari keduanya. "Mengucap salam, bertingkah sopan pada orang tua, dan jangan banyak berhura-hura!", tuturnya lagi. "Sikap burukmu itu menular ke Taemin!"

"Appa, kau bilang aku ini sudah seperti anakmu sendiri. Kenapa sikapku masih kau persoalkan?"

"Justru karena kau seperti anakku sendiri, aku wajib mengoreksi sifatmu!"

Nasibnya Eunhyuk, kalau sedang merindukan orang tuanya saat berkunjung appanya dirumah sering menasehatinya. Mengkotbahkan ini itu agar Eunhyuk berubah baik, sopan dan menghentikan kebiasaannya berpesta. Dan appa-nya yang disini juga sama. Punya satu appa sudah membuatnya pusing, sekarang punya dua appa lebih pusing lagi. Lain kali kalau datang ke rumah orang tuanya atau ke rumah Kibum, jangan sampai ketemu dengan appa-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kibum mana?", tanya Eunhyuk mengalihkan Kangin dari acara nasehat menasehati. "Semalam dia meneleponku, katanya mobilnya rusak dan dibawa ke bengkel. Aku kemari menjemputnya dan akan mengantarkannya ke kantor!", katanya sambil memindahkan telur mata sapi ke piringnya. Kegiatannya ditiru Taemin. Bocah itu membalik piring dihadapannya kemudian mengambil satu telur mata sapi juga. Saat Eunhyuk menusuk sosis dan membawa ke piringnya, Taemin juga ikutan. Tapi ketika dia akan melahap sosisnya persis seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk, Kangin menginterupsi.

"Min, tinggalkan makananmu dan mandi dulu sana!", usir Kangin langsung menghentikan Taemin dari acara siap santap.

"Mandi dulu sana!", tiru Eunhyuk mengusir Taemin juga.

"Uncle Hyuk, kau mau dengar aku bercerita?". Tu kan kebiasaan Taemin itu banyak menjiplak dari Kibum dan Eunhyuk, suka mengalihkan pembicaraan kalau lagi kepepet. "Semalam aku mimpi tidur dengan Mommy!"

"Aku sudah dengar, semalam kau mimpi tidur dengan Mommy. Sekarang pergi mandi sana!", usir Eunhyuk dengan kejamnya. Taemin manyun lagi, tapi tak berniat beranjak dari dudukannya. "Kibum mana, appa?", tanyannya ulang pada Kangin yang lagi-lagi harus menurunkan koran yang belum selesai dibacanya.

"Dia mengantar Kyuhyun pulang!" Eunhyuk berhenti mengunyah dan Taemin berhenti manyun. "Karena mobilnya rusak itu Kyuhyun tak jadi diantarnya pulang semalam. Jadi tadi Kibum membawa mobilku untuk mengantarkannnya pulang"

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun si iblis itu?", tanya Eunhyuk disambut kerutan dahi oleh Kangin.

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun si Mommy-ku itu?", tanya Taemin meng-copy pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan diubah dibagian kata Mommy. Kangin mengerutkan dahi lebih dalam.

Efek Eunhyuk menyebut Kyuhyun iblis lalu Taemin menyebut Kyuhyun Mommy, Kangin jadi agak sesak nafas. Bisa bisanya dua namja yang kompak berheboh itu menyebut anak orang sedemikian. Dimata Kangin, Kyuhyun anak yang sopan, berbicarapun ramah padanya. Kalau Kyuhyun itu anaknya, Kangin akan lebih memilihnya dari pada Kibum yang datar atau Eunhyuk yang slengekan. Kalau dikatakan iblis, jelas tidak pantas. Ini lagi, Taemin menganggap Kyuhyun Mommy-nya. Cucunya itu memang sedang ngebet ingin punya Mommy, tapi tidak harus seenaknya mengklaim Kyuhyun jadi Mommy-nya.

"Iblis itu tidur disini, Appa? Pantas saja Kibum resah sekali semalam". Eunhyuk memasang muka prihatin untuk Kibum tapi sebentar kemudian berpindah ekpresi saat mengisi ulang piringnya yang kosong dengan telur dan sosis yang baru.

"Mommy tidur disini, Appa? Berarti yang semalam bukan mimpi", tirunya dari kalimat Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, aku tak paham kalian membicarakan apa". Sebenarnya paham, Kangin cuma tak mau membahas masalah apapun dengan dua mahkluk didepannya ini. Jadinya pasti akan kemana-mana. "Min, cepat mandi. Aku ada rapat dan kau akan telat nanti!"

"Aku diantar uncle Hyuk saja, appa!"

"Siapa yang mau mengantarmu? Aku mau bekerja!", tolak Eunhyuk.

"Bekerja tapi kau berpenampilan seperti preman saja", sindir Kangin.

Eunhyuk mengamati tampilannya sendiri. Apa yang salah dengan tampilannya? Sudah memakai celana panjang, sudah memakai sepatu dan juga sudah memakai t-shirt. Tidak mirip preman? Kalau dia tak memakai setelah kerja dan jas tentu saja tak masalah, dia kan seorang bos. Suka-suka Eunhyuk mau berpenampilan seperti apa. Eunhyuk menggendikkan bahunya tak urus penampilan lagi lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Aku ini bos yang fashionable, appa!", dalihnya sambil memotong telur goreng dan melahapnya.

"Aku ada rapat, Hyuk dan sangat terburu-buru. Kau antar Taemin sekolah setelah ini"

"Aku juga ada rapat, appa. Sangat terburu-buru!", dalihnya lagi sambil memasukkan paksa sisa telur kedalam mulutnya. Eunhyuk tak mau direpotkan Taemin, mending cepat-cepat pergi.

"Tunda saja rapatmu", kata Kangin sambil bersiap pergi. "Makanlah yang banyak, lalu antar Taemin sekolah!", perintah Kangin secara halus. Kangin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk sebagai serah terima tanggung jawab mengantar Taemin ke sekolah.

"Appa, tidak bisa begitu"

"Bisa, kau kan bos!", jawab Kangin sambil melenggang meninggalkan keduanya.

Taemin meringis senang saat bertatapan pandang dengan Eunhyuk. Sebaliknya Eunhyuk muram dititipi Taemin oleh Kangin.

"Cepat mandi sana!", usirnya dengan keji tapi dibalas senyuman saja oleh Taemin.

"Uncle Hyuk, kau baik sekali. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mandi!", kata Taemin sembari turun dari kursi dan bergegas pergi untuk mandi.

KIHYUN

Sekolahnya Taemin sebenarnya tak jauh lagi, tapi Eunhyuk berbelok ke arah jalan lain dari sekolah Taemin. Menikung ke kiri saat ada perempatan dan melaju lurus menjauh dari jalanan ke sekolah.

"Min!"

"Ha?"

"Kau pernah membolos?" Taemin menggeleng. "Kalau begitu membolos sekali saja tidak apa-apa. Kau ikut aku jalan-jalan!"

"Katanya kau ada rapat!"

"Rapatnya ku tunda. Aku kan bos!", katanya persis seperti ejekan Kangin tadi.

"Appa bilang tak boleh membolos. Nanti aku ketinggalan pelajaran dan tak jadi pintar". Taemin tiap hari masuk sekolah saja masih belum pintar, nah ini diajak Eunhyuk membolos. Jelas tidak boleh. "Tapi kalau mau jalan-jalan dan beli es krim, tidak apa-apa"

"Alasan saja kau ini. Bilang saja kau mau es krim!", Taemin meringis maksudnya ditangkap Eunhyuk. Dia bisa appa sih selain meng-copy Kibum dan Eunhyuk? Mana bisa sebagai senior, Eunhyuk dibohongi Taemin? "Yang penting kan appa tidak tahu"

"Iya. Tapi nanti es krimnya dua ya!", pinta Taemin sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memelankan laju mobilnya saat berada dikeramaian jalan pertokoan. Dia harus melihat ke kanan ke kiri, siapa tahu ada barang disalah satu toko itu yang bisa dibelinya. Atau restoran es krim untuk Taemin mungkin. Taemin ikutan melongok ke kanan ke kiri, tapi tak tahu apa yang dicarinya. Pokoknya dia ikutan gerak gerik Eunhyuk. Sampai kemudian Eunhyuk menyudahi acara melongok kanan kiri dan memutuskan mempercepat mobilnya meninggalkan jalanan pertokoan itu. Dia mau mencari ketempat lain saja.

"Uncle uncle. Itu mobilnya appa!", kata Taemin sambil menunjuk mobil yang barusan menikung disamping mereka lalu berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Taemin tahu betul kalau itu mobil appanya, mereknya, modelnya dan plat nomornya. Berati yang ada didalamnya jelas Kibum, kan tadi appanya bilang mobilnya dibawa Kibum.

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi memelankan mobilnya, lalu berhenti setelah terlewat agak jauh. Kemudian Eunhyuk memundurkan mobilnya, memarkir sejajar dengan arah depan cafe. Heechul's mini cafe, negitu tulisan di plang atas pintunya. Cafe sekaligus kantor partu organizer milik eommanya Kyuhyun. Dari situ mereka bisa melihat mobil yang barusan ditunjuk Taemin. Benar, dari mobil itu keluar Kibum dan Kyuhyun dari pintu satunya. Kibum terlihat buru-buru menikung ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu melakukan perbincangan yang merubah mimik muka Kyuhyun jengah. Memang Kibum bicara apa dengan Kyuhyun?

"Itu Kibum dan iblis!", celetuk Eunhyuk entah pada siapa.

"Itu Daddy dan Mommy!", celetuk Taemin tak kalah dari Eunhyuk.

"Itu Kyuhyun!"

"Iya, itu Kyuhyun. Kau kenal dia, Uncle?"

"Dia itu iblis"

"Bukan iblis, dia Mommy-ku"

"Ngarang!"

"Calon Mommy-ku", ralat Taemin. "Uncle, kau bisa minta Daddy jadikan dia Mommy-ku tidak?"

"Tidak, aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengannya!", ujar Eunhyuk yang masih fokus melihat interaksi Kibum dan Kyuhyun di depan cafe itu. Eunhyuk bisa melihat Kyuhyun berbicara seperti mengancam atau mengusir, dan akhirnya Kibum masuk kembali ke mobil dan membawa mobil itu pergi dari cafe. "Kau lihat, Daddy-mu saja diusir Kyuhyun. Mana mau dia jadi Mommy-mu? Lagi pula dia itu kejam. Iblis!"

Menit berikutnya, sebelum sempat Kyuhyun melangkah seorang namja tampan keluar dari cafe dan menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. Siwon, namja yang digilai Eunhyuk sedari dulu. Bagaimana bisa Siwon ada di cafe itu? Bagaimana bisa, eh, eh Siwon jadi sok akrab memeluk Kyuhyun walau Kyuhyun beringsut dan menolak. Eunhyuk geram sekali, Siwon bodoh itu masih saja keukeuh mengejar Kyuhyun walau ditolak. Begitu terus lalu kapan Eunhyuk bisa memenangkan hatinya Siwon?

"Uncle, wajahmu jelek. Kenapa?", Taemin tak tahu arti wajah mengkerut dan meringis-ringis Eunhyuk karena menahan marah pada kelakuan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau lihat itu!" Taemin ikut arah pandang Eunhyuk, dan mungkin dia akan dapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan, penyebab wajah Eunhyuk jadi jelak. "Kau lihat kuda itu!"

"Tak ada kuda, Uncle!"

"Ck!" Eunhyuk jadi salah bicara, mana Taemin tahu kalau Siwon itu berjuluk kuda. "Itu, namja yang bersama Mommy-mu. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, Min". Barusan Eunhyuk mengakui Kyuhyun jadi Mommy-nya Taemin? Bukankah tadi dia menyangkal?

"Uncle tampan itu?"

"Iya, yang tampan itu. Dia mau merebut Kyuhyun darimu dan Kibum. Kau rela?" Taemin menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia tak tahu, apa alasan uncle tampan disana itu mau merebut Mommy-nya. Tapi dia mengangguk saja, siapa tahu Eunhyuk yang benar. "Begini Min, aku akan membantumu jadikan dia Mommy-mu"

"Tadi kau tak mau!"

"Aku kasihan padamu, masa sampai segini besar kau tak punya Mommy. Kau pasti belum pernah merasakan enaknya tidur dengan Mommy"

"Sudah, semalam"

"Semalam cuma mimpi!" Cuma mimpi ya? Tapi berasa betulan. Lagi pula Kyuhyun memang tidur di rumahnya kan?. "Aku akan membujuk Daddy-mu. Bagaimanapun caranya Daddy-mu itu harus menikahi Kyuhyun. Harus!", katanya ditekan dikata harus. Ya kan, kalau Kibum menikahi Kyuhyun, jalannya mendekati Siwon akan makin lebar. "Tapi dengar apa kataku. Kau harus menempel terus pada Mommy-mu"

"Kan aku harus sekolah, harus pulang ke rumah, harus makan di rumah, harus ketemu Appa dan Daddy di rumah. Kalau harus menempel Mommy, mana bisa?"

"Kau kira menempel padanya harus seperti surat dan perangko? Tidak! Kau cukup sering datang ke cafe itu dan mendekati Kyuhyun". Taemin mengangguk-angguk entah paham atau tidak.

"Perangko itu apa, Uncle?"

"Yak, susahnya bicara denganmu!" Eunhyuk mendengus dulu. Diam sejenak untuk berfikir, mencari penjelasan lebih simple untuk diutarakan pada Taemin. "Kita pikirkan lain kali saja. Sekarang kita jalan-jalan dulu!", putus Eunhyuk yang tak menemukan kalimat terbaik untuk menerangkan pada Taemin.

"Jadi perangko itu apa?"

"Itu PR, simpan pertanyaan itu dan tanyakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia sudah jadi Mommy-mu". Wah benar juga. Ide briliant. Taemin akan mencatat kosa kata baru pada bukunya dan nanti kalau Kyuhyun sudah jadi Mommy-nya pasti dia mau menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, tidak akan membentak seperti tadi malam. Taemin yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan baik padanya kalau sudah sah jadi Mommy-nya nanti.

"Kita toss dulu, Uncle. Kata Onew, kalau berteman harus toss dulu. Ayo toss!", ajak Taemin sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Eunhyuk harus toss dengan anak kecil? Bau kencur? Harus berpartner dengan bocah banyak tanya disampingnya ini? Bodohlah, toh kalau Kibum jadi menikahi Kyuhyun, Siwon dengan mudah bisa didapatkannya. Eunhyuk juga rela meninggalkan kegilaannya dengan pesta, menjadi baik dan sopan seperti tutur kata kedua appa-nya asal bisa mendapatkan Siwon. Demi Siwon, Eunhyuk memutuskan ikut toss dengan Taemin.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Taemin

Ff untuk KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA!

Happy reading!

Typo? Itu masih jadi masalah disetiap cerita gue.

Ini jawaban pertanyaan di chap dua kemarin. Kalau bukan dalam mimpi, Kibum mau juga nggak ya?

Kedua

Hingar bingar pesta membisingkan telinga Kibum malam ini. Akhir pekan ini Eunhyuk mengadakan pesta, ulang tahunnya yang kesekian di tiga bulan terakhir. Rumah Eunhyuk penuh sesak dengan teman-temannya yang datang minum gratis dan ikut ngedance. Manusia-manusia tak bermutu menurut Kibum, tapi dia sendiri termasuk salah satunya. Kibum duduk di pantry dapur, menunggu Eunhyuk yang katanya mau membicarakan sesuatu hal padanya.

Eunhyuk datang dengan dua gelas minuman, menyodorkan salah satunya pada Kibum lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau mau membicarakan apa denganku?"

"Kau ini maunya serba cepat saja". Eunhyuk meneguk isi gelasnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Kuperkenalkan dulu, teman baruku". Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya kehadapan Kibum. Dia menunjukkan botol kecil terikat tali di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini son of earthquakes!", katanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Gempa bumi tidak beranak", sahut Kibum yang sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Son of earthquakes, Kibum! Earthquakes!", ulang Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu". Kibum tidak bodoh kalau soal bahasa Inggris. Tentu saja dia tak akan tertarik, mana ada bencana alam semacam gempa bumi punya anak? Lalu anaknya dijinakkan Eunhyuk dan dimasukkan botol. Setan juga tahu itu mustahil. Kalau semua bencana alam bisa beranak pinak, habis dunia ini diterjang bencana. "Tapi gempa bumi memang tidak beranak"

"Ini Earthquakes, Kibum. Son of earthquakes!", jelas Eunhyuk masih ngeyel dengan earthquakes-nya. "Aku pernah menjelaskan padamu soal ibu dari segala macam obat, kan?", Kibum menggeleng. "Pernah, kau lupa!" Atau Eunhyuk yang lupa. Kibum memang tak pernah dijelaskan soal Earthquakes oleh Eunhyuk.

Earthquakes adalah ibu dari segala macam obat. Turunan pertama dari obat ini adalah semua jenis racun, turunan keduanya adalah obat perangsang, yang ketiga adalah penawarnya. Dan son of earthquakes yang diperkenalkan Eunhyuk kali ini turunan ke dua. Obat perangsang. Dia membelinya seminggu yang lalu, saat dia mengajak Taemin membolos itu. Setelah hatinya mendongkol melihat Siwon yang sok akrab dengan Kyuhyun, terbesit ide seperti pesta minggu lepas. Dia kemudian mengajak Taemin mampir ke toko obat-obatan rahasia dan membeli barang itu.

"Turunan pertamanya racun dan yang kedua obat perangsang!", jelasnya menggebu agar Kibum lebih paham.

"Oh, jadi itu obat perangsang?" Kibum langsung bisa menebak, karena belakangan ini Eunhyuk getol mengoleksi obat-obatan macam itu untuk menahklukkan Siwon. "Kau mau taruh dalam minuman Siwon lagi lalu berharap dia mau tidur denganmu?". Eunhyuk langsung sumringah maksudnya tertangkap dengan jelas oleh sahabatnya itu. "Kau tak akan berhasil. Dan awas saja kalau obat itu nyasar ke minumanku lagi!"

"Tenang saja. Kali ini aku taruh hanya didua gelas. Dan aku yakin 90% akan berhasil!"

Kibum menggeleng saja mendapati sahabatnya tak pernah lelah mengejar Siwon. Makin ditolak, makin getol Eunhyuk berusaha. Semakin sering gagal, semakin sering juga dia mencari cara-cara baru mendekati Siwon. Padahal masih banyak orang lain yang sama kerennya dengan Siwon dan menyukai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk malah tutup mata. Matanya disumpal bayangan wajah Siwon. Siwon, Siwon terus yang dibahasnya. Kibum yang mendengarnya saja bosan, bosan karena mendengar kegagalan Eunhyuk lebih tepatnya.

"Yang ini beda merek dari yang kemarin lusa, tapi kasiatnya lima kali lebih dahsyat dari yang itu!", terang Eunhyuk meng copy penjelasan penjualnya sambil lebih mendekat pada Kibum. Takut rencananya ketahuan orang lain, lalu gagal lagi. "Nanti kubuat dua minumam berisi obat ini. Satu untuk Siwon dan satu untuk Kyuhyun"

"Untuk Kyuhyun?", tanya Kibum sambil mengerut heran.

"Kyuhyun akan datang hari ini, dan Siwon pasti akan menempel padanya. Kalau aku buat cuma satu gelas Siwon yang minum, Kyuhyun pasti membantunya pulang". Seacuh-acuhnya Kyuhyun memang tidaklah mungkin membiarkan Siwon mabuk dan terkapar disini. Dia pasti akan mengantarkan namja kuda itu pulang, tepat seperti teori Eunhyuk. "Kalau minuman itu meleset dan diminum Kyuhyun, Siwon yang keenakan. Lalu rencanaku gagal lagi. Makanya kubuat dua sekalian. Kalau mereka berdua sama-sama mabuk dan terangsang, aku ambil alih Siwon dan Kyuhyun kuserahkan padamu"

"Kenapa harus aku lagi?"

Memabukkan Kyuhyun masuk dalam rencana Eunhyuk juga. Sebenarnya kalau Siwon mabuk lalu Eunhyuk langsung mengambil alihnya, Kyuhyun tak akan keberatan. Tapi takutnya setelah itu Siwon tetap mengejar Kyuhyun, masih sia-sia usahanya. Jadi Eunhyuk memabukkan keduanya, menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Eunhyuk, demi kelangsungan usahanya mendapatkan Siwon dan dalih membantu Taemin menjadikan Kyuhyun mommy-nya, dia akan menghasut Kibum. Menyuruh Kibum meniduri Kyuhyun lagi tentunya. Masa Kibum tega membiarkan Kyuhyun menggeliat geliat kepanasan, kelenjotan didepannya begitu saja? Jadi itulah yang akan dihasutkan Eunhyuk pada Kibum lalu menyuruh Kibum menikahi iblis itu. Dari pada dipenjara karena dua kali meniduri anak orang, kan.

"Kau kan pernah menidurinya. Sekali lagi tidak masalah"

"Itu kan secara tak sadar. Gara-gara kau juga", protes Kibum. Dia masih bermasalah dengan Kyuhyun dan sekarang Eunhyuk mau menambahkan masalah diantara mereka.

"Ayolah, kau ini temanku kan? Bantu aku, Kibum!", pinta Eunhyum sok memelas. "Kau cukup bawa Kyuhyun kehotel, bantu dia lepaskan hasratnya. Tiduri dia secukupnya. Kalau dia sudah lelah dan tertidur, kau bisa meninggalkannya. Beres kan!"

"Aku bukan orang yang tak bertanggung jawab!". Bukannya dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun diacara pertama mereka?

"Kau sudah melakukankan dulu!"

"Itu karena aku tak tahu", jawab Kibum mulai gerah bicara dengan Eunhyuk. Membicarakan Kyuhyun bikin hati Kibum was was saja. Mengingat Kyuhyun, langsung terbayang dinginnya ruangan dibalik jeruji kantor polisi. Seram. "Aku tidak mau!", tolak Kibum.

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana? Menidurinya lagi dan menungguinya tidur sampai bangun lalu mengaku kalau kau membantunya melepaskan hasrat ingin bersenggama? Kau akan masuk penjara lebih cepat dan keluar lebih lama?"

"Maksudnya aku tak mau membantumu. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan iblis itu lagi lebih dari saat ini"

Ini waktu yang ditunggu Eunhyuk. Kibum memang pintar, tapi saking pintarnya Eunhyuk dengan mudah bisa menghasudnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu jalan terbaik menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Kyuhyun". Kibum mulai antusias kalau soal penyelesaian masalah dengan Kyuhyun. "Meniduri Kyuhyun lagi bisa membawa keuntungan ganda bagimu!"

"Aku tak paham maksudmu. Kesialan ganda lebih tapatnya"

"Bukan. Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!", protes Eunhyuk yang mendapati Kibum makin penasaran tapi sok jaim tak mau dengar. "Kalau Kyuhyun bisa hamil, tiduri dia, hamili dia!"

"Kau gila!"

"Ck! Aku belum selesai!", bentak Eunhyuk sambil menepuk lengan Kibum keras. "Kalau Kyuhyun hamil, dia bisa apa? Membawamu ke meja hijau? Memenjarakanmu dengan semua tuduhan pemerkosaan dan lain hal? Tidak mungkin!", jelas Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu tapi dia pastikan cuma mereka yang dengar pembicaraan ini. "Masak iya dia mau bapak dari anaknya dipenjara? Kalau dia hamil larinya tetap akan padamu. Kau cukup tanggung jawab dan menikahinya. So easy, kan?"

"Kau memang gila, Hyuk. Aku harus menghamilinya lalu menikahinya. Bersamanya sebentar saja hampir membuatku gila, apa lagi harus hidup selamanya dengannya"

"Dari pada dipenjara. Kau pilih mana?" Kibum mulai terpengaruh. Nampaknya otak cerdasnya tak berfungsi saat mengahadapi dilema soal Kyuhyun. Dan Eunhyuk terlalu licik untuk memanfaatkan keadaan. "Menurut yang kudengar, sejahat jahatnya orang diluaran hatinya selalu punya sisi baik. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan patuh padamu kalau kau sudah menikahinya!"

Kibum mulai berfikir saran Eunhyuk. Idenya gila seperti yang mencetuskan, tapi kalau hasil akhirnya happy ending tak ada salahnya dilakukan. Cuma meniduri Kyuhyun, bukan hal yang sulit. Kibum punya banyak pengalaman tidur dengan yeoja, dengan Kyuhyun juga sudah pernah, cuma perlu mengulang kan. Dan setelah semua berhasil, Kibum bisa melambaikan tangan untuk kantor polisi.

"Kalau sudah kulakukan dan dia tak hamil?"

"Kau cuma perlu memuntahkannya didalam"

"Aku juga tahu itu!". Eunhyuk terlalu meremehkan Kibum. Soal hamil menghamili, Kibum sudah paham. Dulu dia juga dapat pelajaran biologi dan hebatnya langsung praktek dengan teman sekelasnya setelah tamat bab reproduksi itu. "Kalau sekali ini tak jadi?"

"Yaaaa", Eunhyuk bingung juga. Kalau sekali tak jadi, Kibum harus melakukannya lebih sering. Tapi masalahnya, meniduri Kyuhyun resikonya besar apa lagi harus bolak balik menidurinya. Dengan cara apa membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau ditiduri Kibum sampai hamil? Masa harus mengobatinya terus? Pasti akan ketahuan kalau semuanya Eunhyuk yang merancang lalu berakhir dengan Eunhyuk menampar diri sendiri lagi? Oh tidak! "Begini saja, kita berikan dosis obat berlebih pada Kyuhyun. Kau bisa menidurinya sampai besok, sampai lusa, sampai seminggu kalau perlu!", saran Eunhyuk mulai menyeleweng jauh. "Ok, ok, rencanaku aneh. Sangat aneh. Tidak usah sampai seminggu, cukup tiduri dia seperti kau menidurinya sebelumnya tapi kali ini kerahkan semua tenagamu untuk membuatnya hamil"

Kibum mencibir Eunhyuk. Dia jadi ragu, sahabatnya itu sehat rohaninya atau tidak? Memberi obat perangsang saja belum tentu berhasil, ini sudah harus mengerahkan semua tenaga untuk membuat Kyuhyun hamil. Eunhyuk mimpi terlalu panjang.

"Aku akan cari jalan lain tanpa harus menikahinya"

Yah yah yah, kalau Kibum menolak hancur sudah rencana Eunhyuk.

"Ok ok. Lupakan semua kata-kataku tadi. Cukup lakukan sesuai maumu. Kalian tidur bersama, kau puas, Kyuhyun puas dan selesai. Masalah hamil atau tidak, tak perlu dibahas sekarang. Kalau Kyuhyun hamil, kau mujur. Kalau tak hamil, ya lewat jalan lain". Kibum agaknya sudah tak tertarik, tapi Eunhyuk masih berusaha. "Mencoba tidak ada salahnya!" Dan Kibum masih tak merespon. Bikin Eunhyuk ketar ketir takut gagal saja. "Kibum?"

"Ya, ya. Aku coba!"

Fiuhhhh, Kibum terhasud juga akhirnya.

KIHYUN

Seperti yang diprediksi Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun yang datang ke pestanya terus ditempeli Siwon. Meski iblis itu tak merespon sama sekali dan memilih bercengkrama atau melakukan hal lain, tapi Siwon setia menguntit dan meniru semua gerak gerik Kyuhyun. Siwon terus mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, mengajak bicara walau tak ditanggapi, melakukan skinship walau selalu ditampik Kyuhyun. Tak pernah ada lelahnya demi seorang Cho Kyuhyun agar mau melihat kearahnya.

Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkan dua gelas minuman yang berisi obatnya. Seorang pelayan juga disiagakan agar mengatar minuman itu pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat mereka cuma berdua saja. Waktu yang ditunggu Eunhyuk tiba, Kyuhyun sedang sendiri dan Siwon mengikutinya. Eunhyuk segera memerintah pelayannya untuk mengantarkan minuman itu pada mereka. Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang mengamati proses pemberian minumam itu bisa melihat jelas pelayan suruhannya menuju target. Tepat didepan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, si pelayan menyodorkan nampan berisi dua gelas itu. Kebetulan wine merah kesukaan Kyuhyun, langsung diambilnya segelas. Tapi sayang, saat Siwon mau melakukan hal sama, seseorang lewat dan mengambil gelas itu duluan. Si pelayan mau melarang, tapi orang itu sudah melenggang jauh.

Tak ada waktu lagi, Kibum segera diutus Eunhyuk untuk melarang Kyuhyun meminum wine-nya saat itu juga. Dia sendiri sibuk mencari-cari gelas untuk membuat minuman baru bagi Siwon. Ah, tapi gagal. Belum sempat Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun, iblis itu sudah meneguk habis minumannya. Belum sempat Eunhyuk menemukan gelas baru, Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan reaksi obatnya. Obatnya memang benar-benar hebat, tapi waktunya tak tepat. Kalau begini Siwon yang keenakan bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun secara cuma-cuma.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?", tanya Siwon sangat khawatir. Siwon mendengar Kyuhyun berdehem saja sudah khawatir, sekarang malah melihat Kyuhyun terengah engah, mulai kepanasan sampai banjir keringat. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Siwon lagi sambil modus memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tenggorokanku sakit!", jawab Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba serak.

Kyuhyun bukan cuma merasakan sakit ditenggorokannya. Sekujur tubuhnya juga sakit. Sakitnya tak bisa dijelaskan. Mirip seperti saat dia tak sengaja minum obat perangsang tempo hari, tapi yang kali ini lebih dasyat. Tubuhnya panas kemana-mana, Kyuhyun ingin bertelanjang lalu menyeburkan diri ke kolam saking panasnya. Dia juga merasakan badannya meremang, terasa kesemutan dan bergetar hebat. Saat Siwon dengan sengaja mengusap lengan Kyuhyun sampai ke atas dengan dasar pura-pura perhatian, tapi Kyuhyun suka. Dia menginginkan yang seperti itu. Bukan, maksudnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang menginginkannya. Tubuhnya, kulitnya disekujur badan ingin disentuh seperti itu.

"Aku ingin minum air dingin", pinta Kyuhyun yang menganggap dirinya sendiri demam. Otaknya tiba-tiba melambat untuk memikirkan hal yang lain. "Aku ingin minum air dingin", ulangnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya ke lengannya.

"Akan kucarikan. Kau tunggu disini!"

Siwon untungnya tak paham reaksi seperti itu dihasilkan dari obat perangsang. Namja kuda itu beranjak mencarikan air dingin untuk Kyuhyun. Berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun sakit, kalau dia menolongnya siapa tahu setelahnya akan dapat balasan cinta.

Seperginya Siwon, Eunhyuk segera menyeret Kibum kehadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berada antara sadar dan tidak, ketika Eunhyuk mencekalinya, memeriksa keadaannya, iblis itu terpuruk ke badan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun jadi iblis jinak tapi kasar, merangkul Eunhyuk sekuatnya, mengendus-endus bau tubuh Eunhyuk dan hampir menjilat lehernya kalau Eunhyuk tak segera mendorong kepala Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk kan maunya Siwon, bukan Kyuhyun. Aih, Kyuhyun menjijikan.

Eunhyuk kesulitan melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, Kibum diam saja melihat interaksi tarik ulur Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Kibum cuma tak ingin ikut campur, tapi semenit kemudian acaranya berdiam diri musnah. Eunhyuk berhasil lepas dan mendorong Kyuhyun pada Kibum, yang sekarang Kyuhyun jadi menempel erat ditubuh namja muka datar itu. Kyuhyun melakukan hal sama seperti pada Eunhyuk tadi. Pada Kibum dia malahan sampai meraba-bara dan melenguh tak karuan. Kibum dan Eunhyuk merinding mendengar erangan Kyuhyun, tapi demi agar Siwon tak ketemu Kyuhyun, dia menyuruh Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke hotel sebelah. Demi lolos dari jerat hukum, Kibum terpaksa mengikuti ide sahabatnya itu.

Kibum menjauh dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera datang. Eunhyuk harus melancarkan cara lain. Dia segera mengacak sedikit rambutnya, mencium nafasnya sendiri yang beres kalau berbau alkohol. Kemudian dia menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit, lalu memulai aksi. Eunhyuk sedang akting mabuk, berjalan kecil-kecil sempoyongan menyongsong arah datangnya Siwon. Eunhyuk pura-pura tak lihat tubuh besar Siwon, menabrak tubuh itu tapi tetap meletakkan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

"Aku mabuk!", kata Eunhyuk selendotan. Mana ada orang mabuk mengaku mabuk? Tapi bodohnya Siwon percaya. "Siwon, aku mabuk!", katanya lagi sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya kebadan Siwon.

Siwon bingung harus bagaimana. Eunhyuk itu pemilik pesta, sebagai tamu disini Siwon berkewajiban membantunya, tapi Kyuhyun juga sedang butuh bantuannya sekarang ini. Jadi bantu Eunhyuk dulu baru Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun dulu baru Eunhyuk?

"Hyuk, apa yang bisa kubantu?", tanya Siwon cepat-cepat. Mungkin memang membantu Eunhyuk sebentar lalu membantu Kyuhyun. "Hyuk, katakan harus bagaimana?"

"Eumm!" Eunhyuk pura-pura tak kuat berdiri dan bersiap jatuh lalu dengan tanggap Siwon segera meraih tubuhnya. Tubuh Eunhyuk dirapatkan pada tubuh Siwon, ditopang dengan kedua lengan Siwon yang melingkar kuat dipinggang Eunhyuk. "Siwon, aku mau peluk!", pinta Eunhyuk sambil berdoa, semoga berhasil.

"Aku sudah memelukmu, Hyuk!". Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan dipunggung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri mesem-mesem dibalik layar. Tahu mudah seperti ini menahklukkan Siwon, kenapa dia tak lakukan dari dulu.

"Aku mau cium juga!", pintanya lebih berharap. "Aduh kepalaku! Kepalaku pusing!", rutuk Eunhyuk makin menjadi main dramanya. Dia bahkan mengambil kesempatan mengosok gosokkan wajahnya didada Siwon.

"Kuantar kau kekamarmu saja ya!"

Ya itu yang diinginkan Eunhyuk sedari dulu. Dia dan Siwon dikamar.

"Iya, antar aku kekamar. Tapi cium aku dulu!" Eunhyuk kebelet banget. Pengen disentuh Siwon, pengen dicium namja kuda ini.

Siwon sudah memajukan bibirnya untuk menyambut bibir Eunhyuk yang siap memonyong sedari tadi. Hampir menempel, tapi tiba-tiba Donghae menginterupasi mereka.

"Ha, kalian sedang apa?", tanya Donghae langsung membatalkan niatan Siwon mencium Eunhyuk.

"Kebetulan, Hae. Eunhyuk sedang mabuk, dan aku ada urusan mendesak. Kau mau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa? Mana-mana, serahkan padaku?" Donghae ini salah satu orang keren yang keberadaannya tak digubris Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk minta cium"

"Oeh, benarkah? Serahkan padaku!" Siwon belum menyerahkan Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae sudah main tarik saja. Eunhyuk tak mau Donghae, jadi dia berpegangan erat dibadan Siwon, tapi dia kalah. Dari depan didorong Siwon, dari belakang ditarik Donghae hingga akhirnya mau tak mau tubuhnya berpindah kepelukan Donghae. "Selesaikan urusanmu secepatnya, aku handle Eunhyuk!"

"Setelah itu ajak Eunhyuk ke kamar!" Perintah Siwon terdengar manis ditelinga Donghae. Pastilah, Donghae siap kapanpun membawa Eunhyuk ke kamar. "Terima kasih, Hae. Aku pergi dulu!"

Siwon menjauh dan Donghae segera menyiapkan diri meladeni Eunhyuk. Mencium Eunhyuk kan? Lalu membawanya ke kamar. Donghae memajukan bibirnya tapi kemudian didorong telapak tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meronta dari pelukan Donghae sampai dia berhasil lepas.

"Hyuk, kau mabuk!"

"Siapa yang mabuk?", bentak Eunhyuk keras.

"Yah, sudah selesai mabuknya ya? Padahal aku belum menciumu. Kita belum ke kamar, Hyuk", ratap Donghae yang saat itu dipelototi Eunhyuk. Donghae mendekat lagi, ingin memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Awas menyentuhku, kupotong lehermu!", ancamnya.

"Hyuk, kau mabuk!"

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Kalau begitu kau mabuk saja ya, Hyuk. Aku ingin menciumu. Ke kamar juga denganmu", pinta Donghae memelas. Dia terlanjur kepengen ciuman dan kekamar dengan Eunhyuk.

"Orang gila!", sahut Eunhyuk sambil melenggang pergi tapi mengawasi Donghae agar tak mengikutinya.

"Hyuk, Eunhyuk!", panggil Donghae yang mulai menjauh dan tak direspon.

KIHYUN

Setelah memasuki salah satu kamar hotel, Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun susah dilepas dari tubuhnya. Menempel terus dan menggerayangkan tangannya ke tubuh Kibum. Bukannya Kibum risih atau geli, tapi masih di depan umum tak enak dilihat orang. Kalau sudah dalam kamar begini kan tak masalah.

Kibum berhasil menghidar, dia bisa bangkit dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menggeliat geliat di ranjang. Kibum modar mandir di ruangan sambil menggosok perutnya. Tadi di lobi, saat mereka ceck in Kyuhyun mengigit perutnya sampai Kibum memekik kesakitan. Resepsionis sampai menoleh padanya, tapi yeoja cantik itu segera kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Pegawai di hotel ini sudah biasa melihat kejadian pasangan bertingkah aneh. Teman-teman Eunhyuk suka bermalam disini, jadi tidak aneh kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi.

Kibum masih berfikir, ini harus dimulai dari mana? Bahkan dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Meniduri Kyuhyun secukupnya lalu pergi bergitu saja atau menidurinya sampai seminggu hingga Kyuhyun hamil? Pikiran Kibum sedang kacau, berfikir, berfikir, tapi tak mendapatkan jalan terbaik. Kibum memutuskan meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya gila kalau sampai dia berfikiran meniduri Kyuhyun lagi. Menuruti Eunhyuk memang punya tujuan bagus, tapi resiko kegagalannya tinggi. Kyuhyun itu namja, karena tak semua namja bisa hamil, belum tentu juga Kyuhyun hamil setelah ditidurinya ulang. Kan percuma Kibum harus seminggu berjibaku mengerahkan tenaga mengerjai Kyuhyun kalau ternyata Kyuhyun tak bisa hamil. Salah salah hitungan masuk penjaranya lebih lama.

Kyuhyun masih menggeliat dan mengerang minta tolong ketika Kibum melihatnya hendak keluar. Kasihan memang, tapi demi kebaikan mereka Kibum harus bisa tegas ambil tindakan. Dan tindakan tegasnya adalah menutup pintu. Bukan keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu dari luar, tapi menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kibum merasa tersentuh dengan lolongan memohon bantuan dari Kyuhyun. Bulu kuduknya merinding, macam ada mahkluk kasat mata meniup tengkuknya saat Kibum mendengar lenguhan panjang dari iblis itu. Dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini, masak tega Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Lagi pula, Mr. Kim dibawah sana tak keberatan dimintai bantuan.

Tak mau berlama-lama Kibum menyusul Kyuhyun di ranjang. Tak mau berlama-lama juga, dia menelanjangi Kyuhyun. Saat melihat tubuh putih polos dengan bekas-bekas kehitaman yang sudah memudar itu menggeliat dan menendang nendang kearahnya, Kibum tak meneguk ludah. Kibum tak tertarik tubuh Kyuhyun, sumpah. Dia berasa biasa saja melihat Kyuhyun telanjang. Iya Kibum tak tertarik, tapi Mr. Kim kecilnya yang tertarik. Bahkan sekarang sedang meronta ingin keluar. Kibum segera memereteli pakaiannya lalu memulai prosesi pemanasan. Persetan dan periblis soal Kyuhyun bisa hamil atau tidak, soal berapa lamakah dia akan dijatuhi hukuman oleh hakim. Pikirkan soal itu nanti, soal ini harus didulukan. Kebutuhan mendesak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Karena Kibum tak mau berlama-lama, tak lama juga sampai disini. Sampai ditengah tengah acara gerak maju mundur, naik turun. Kyuhyun mengerang sedari awal, dan Kibum yang dikatai manusia datar irit bicara dingin bagai es itu juga mengerang. Ternyata melakukannya secara sadar lebih mengasyikkan dan Kibum segera menambahkan namja ke daftar partner sex-nya. Masalahnya, kalau suatu hari nanti Kibum jadi menikahi Kyuhyun, apa bisa dia punya partner lain? Bisa dimutilasi Kyuhyun dia. Itu juga bisa dipkkirkan nanti, yang perlu dibahas sekarang selesaikan ronde ini dulu. Secukupnya, sesuai hubungan timbal balik dan baru membahas soalan soalan yang lain setelahnya.

Saat bibir mereka saling memanggut, seperti berbagi gula-gula kapas lewat mulut. Memang tidak manis, tapi lembut dan dingin sejuk, membuat Kibum ingin lagi, ingin lagi sampai dia merasa cukup. Saat Kulit mereka saling menyentuh, basah dan melekat karena keringat masing masing, jadi seperti main becekan di halaman tanah liat. Kibum ingin terus menyentuhkan kulit kulit mereka hingga menciptakan kecipakan basahan lebih banyak di badannya. Ini gila, Eunhyuk gila, Kyuhyun juga gila tapi Kibum mulai menyukai yang berbau gila.

Kibum mendesis lega dipenghujung acaranya. Dia kemudian menjatuhkan diri diatas Kyuhyun. Kibum belum lelah, eh sedikit. Dan tidur bersama namja harus menggunakan dua kali, hampir tiga kali lipat tenaganya. Bersamaan Kibum mengatur nafas, dia melirik ke jam digital di HP-nya. Dia heran saja, sepertinya tadi lama sekali tapi ternyata masih berjalan satu jam. Rencananya, sekali saja cukup. Kibum akan segera membersihkan diri kemudian pergi begitu saja. Setelah melihat jam-nya barusan, masih satu jam berarti dia masih punya banyak waktu kalau hanya untuk sampai besok pagi. Mendapati Kyuhyun yang belum mati gaya, sepertinya satu dua ronde lagi Kyuhyun dan Mr. Kim kecilnya setuju setuju saja.

Sepuluh menit namja muka datar itu memberi waktu Kyuhyun bernafas normal sebari dirinya sendiri menyiapkan tenaga baru yang lebih besar. Setelah lewat sepuluh menit itu, Kibum segera angkat jangkar dan kembali berlayar. Kibum memulai dengan mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dua kali, kemudian bergerak dekat telinganya.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab setelah ini. Tak akan lari seperti waktu itu. Jadi berikan satu dua ronde lagi untukku!", pinta Kibum yang kemudian disusul dengan lidahnya masuk telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan teriakan keras tapi serak, efek tenggorokannya sakit, telinganya geli dan bergelebuk diaduk aduk lidah Kibum.

Perintaannya Kibum jelas, tanggapannya Kyuhyun juga lugas. Semacam deal kedua belah pihak. Detik detik tak pernah terlewat sia-sia setelahnya. Keduanya mengunakan waktu seefisien mungkin, atau memamg mereka sedang terburu-buru saja. Kembali bercumbu, saling mencium satu sama lain, menggesek gesekkan kulit sekeras mungkin. Lalu menerjang ombak bersama lagi.

Selesai ronde kedua, berhenti sejenak mengatur nafas dan bersiap ke ronde ketiga. Ronde ketiga usai, dan sepertinya belum cukup untuk Kibum. Permintaan Kibum tadi cuma satu dua ronde tambahan, jadi Kibum perlu mengajukan permintaan ulang. Satu dua ronde lagi, kalau memungkinkan tiga sekalian. Kyuhyun yang jelas tak sadar mengiyakan, mengangguk dan menyuruh Kibum cepat cepat, jadi permintaan kali ini dianggap deal lagi. Lalu mereka memulai lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi, sampai Kibum tak perlu meminta saat persetujuan yang lama kadaluarsa. Dan kenapa Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak punya rasa capek walau sampai beronde-ronde? Darah muda mereka berperan terlalu banyak dalam hal ini.

KIHYUN

Taemin memasuki cafe yang minggu lalu disarankan Eunhyuk untuk dikunjungi. Pulang sekolah, dia meminta sopirnya berhenti disini. Dia menyuruh sopirnya pulang dan menjemput setelah lewat tiga jam. Sekarang, Taemin sedang melonggok ke dalam counter pelayan. Ada dua pelayan disitu, tapi tak peduli kehadiran Taemin. Taemin kan juga manusia, tapi tak dianggap.

"Noona!"

"Eh, adik kecil. Kau mencari Mommy-mu ya?", tanya seorang pelayan yang anggapannya kalau ada anak kecil sendirian pasti sedang kehilangan ibunya. Tapi kebetulan, Taemin kesini memang sedamg mencari calon Mommy-nya. "Mommy-mu yang mana?", tanya pelayan itu lagi sambil membukakan jalan counter untuk Taemin masuki.

Taemin diangkat seorang lainnya. Dia dinaikkan keatas meja dan disuruh melihat kesekeliling cafe. Taemin menurut, tapi dia tak menemukan wajah Mommy-nya disekitaran situ. Kalau jam pulang sekolah begini, harusnya calon Mommy-nya itu ada disini seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan.

"Mommy-ku kenapa tak ada ya?"

"Waduh!", seru seseorang itu. "Mommy-mu ciri-cirinya?"

"Tinggi sekali", kata Taemin sambil mendepakan tangannya kesamping. Salah sih perumpamaannya, harusnya keatas dan bawah. "Putih, cantik. Tapi Key memanggilnya Hyung tampan. Onew bilang Mommy-ku galak, tapi aku suka Mommy"

Dua pelayan itu saling berpandangan. Mengartikan ciri-ciri dari Taemin itu susah. Orang tinggi dan putih disini banyak. Terus Mommy-nya bocah ini laki-laki atau perempuan? La dia bilang cantik tapi tampan. Tak gampang cari orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu di cafe ini. Tapi kata galak diakhir tadi mengingatkan mereka pada seseorang.

"Kenapa kalian bengong disitu?" Yang punya suara ini maksud mereka tadi. "Jangan melamun saat jam kerja!", bentak Heechul yang baru muncul dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

Dua pelayan itu hormat sejenak pada Heechul, kemudian memberi jalan pandang agar melihat Taemin disitu. Heechul mendecih mendapati anak kecil berdiri di meja pantry-nya. Itu meja untuk jualan, bisa bisanya seorang anak kecil berdiri dengan sepatu kotornya disitu.

"Anak siapa ini?", tanya Heechul sambil menunjukkan muka bengis dan menuding satu persatu pelayan itu. "Anakmu?", sepelayan satu menggeleng. "Berarti anakmu!"

"Bukan!', sangkal pelayan kedua sambil geleng geleng dadah dadah agar lebih dipercaya. "Ini anak hilang, Hyung. Sedang mencari Mommy-nya!"

"Siapa namanu?", tanya Heechul kasar pada Taemin.

"Taemin, anaknya Daddy dan Mommy", jawab Taemin terlalu masuk akal. "Ahjussi cantik, kau lihat Mommy-ku? Mommy tinggi, putih, cantik. Key memanggilnya Hyung tampan dan kata Onew Mommy-ku galak. Tapi aku sayang Mommy!", terangnya persis seperti tadi.

Heechul menurunkan kemurkaannya. Kata-kata Taemin yang menyebutnya cantik tadi meluluhkan hati Heechul.

"Kau sudah cari kesekeliling, ada tidak Mommy-mu?", tanya Heechul yang sekarangpun sudah menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Tidak ada, ahjussi cantik. Mommy kemana ya?"

"Memangnya aku beneran cantik?", tanya Heechul keluar jalur pembicaraan. Kata-kata cantik memang ampun untuk menghindari segala bentuk kekejaman Heechul. Pelayan-pelayannya sudah membuktikannya lebih dulu.

"Lebih cantik dari Mommy, tapi ahjussi nanti kalau ketemu Mommy jangan bilang-bilang ya. Mommy-ku cantik juga kok", terang Taemin yang membuat Heechul terkekeh.

"Kau mau makan kue tidak?"

"Kue?" Heechul mengangguk. "Ada es krim juga?" Heechul mengangguk lagi. "Mau-mau, tapi es krimnya dua ya!", pintanya selalu sama jumlah kalau soal es krim.

"Beres. Ayo ikut aku kedalam!"

"Tapi aku cari Mommy!"

"Biar noona-noona ini yang mencarikan Mommy-mu. Kita makan kue dan es krim didalam". Taemin mengangguk semangat. Es krim itu segalanya untuk Taemin.

"Noona, carikan Mommy-ku ya. Nanti kalau sudah ketemu, beri tahu aku didalam sedang makan kue dan es krim dengan ahjussi cantik!"

"Cari sampai ketemu!", perintah Heechul sambil membentak dua pelayannya. Kedua mengangguk pasrah. Nasib memang, harus punya bos galak, diperintah perintah seenaknya. Mencari seseorang dengan kriteria tak jelas, kapan ketemunya? Bahkan sekedar namapun mereka tak tahu.

Setelah menggendong Taemin, bocah itu dibawa Heechul ke ruangannya. Lama sekali dia tak merasakan mengasuh anak kecil. Heechul sebenarnya sangat menyukai anak-anak. Dulu juga dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi karena sekarang Kyuhyun sudah besar, mereka lebih sering berdebat dari pada bercengkrama akrab seperti saat Kyuhyun kecil dulu.

Taemin benar-benar diajak Heechul makan kue, lalu makan es krim. Mereka bahkan ngobrol kesana kemari, soal hal-hal tak jelas. Heechul suka sekali dengan pembawaan Taemin, dan Taemin senang bisa punya tempat bercerita panjang lebar tanpa ditegur dan diacuhkan. Sampai saat Heechul memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya lewat foto yang dipajangnya di meja, Taemin langsung memekik girang. Mommy-nya ketemu.

"Ini Mommy, ahjussi!"

"Ini Kyuhyun!"

"Iya, ini Mommy!

"Ini Kyuhyun, anakku!"

"Kyuhyun itu Mommy-ku!"

Heechul mengamati gambar dirinya, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun di pigura itu. Kyuhyun itu anaknya, dan setahu Heechul Kyuhyun tak sedang dekat dengan siapapun. Dia juga belum pernah melihat perut Kyuhyun melembung karena hamil, jadi tidak mungkin anaknya itu orang yang dimaksudkan Taemin.

"Anakku belum menikah, apa lagi punya anak"

"Kalau begitu aku mau jadi anaknya, boleh?"

"Dia masih muda, belum mau punya anak. Kau jadi anakku saja lah!" Bukan belum mau sebenarnya, mungkin Kyuhyun malah tak akan pernah mau punya anak. Heechul tahu Kyuhyun itu benci anak-anak. "Aku bisa jadi Mommy-mu!"

"Aku punya Appa, tapi tak punya Eomma. Aku juga punya Daddy. Ini Mommyku", tunjuknya pada foto Kyuhyun "Ahjussi cantik jadi Eomma-ku saja ya!" Oh, jadi begitu. Taemin ini tak punya ibu, pantas dia ngeyel mengakui Kyuhyun jadi Mommy-nya.

"Baiklah, aku jadi Eomma-mu sekarang. Panggil aku eomma, ok!"

"Tapi eomma, aku juga mau Mommy", katanya terdengar sedih ditelinga Heechul. Pasal yang jadi walinya kan Daddy-nya bukan Appa-nya, jadi Taemin butuh seorang Mommy juga. "Eomma, aku mau Mommy boleh?", pintanya lagi.

Heechul punya anak atau cucu seperti Taemin senang-senang saja, tapi Kyuhyun mana mau jadi Mommy-nya Taemin. Dia sendiri sudah sreg diakui Taemin jadi eomma-nya, kalau Heechul tak memberi harapan pada Taemin takutnya bocah ini tak mau lagi menganggapnya eomma. Masalah Kyuhyun bisa diaturnya nanti, yang penting Taemin senang dulu berada didekatnya.

"Aku tak yakin dia mau jadi Mommy-mu, tapi asal kau menurut padaku aku akan bantu!"

"Benar, eomma?" Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Eomma baik sekali!", tutur Taemin sambil memeluk Heechul. "Aku akan menuruti eomma. Aku tak akan nakal, janji!"

"Bukan begitu. Kau cukup menurutiku saja. Masalah nakal, tidak apa-apa. Anak kecil diperbolehkan nakal asal tidak nakal pada orang tua". Heechul teringat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diperbolehkan nakal sedari kecil, tapi sayangnya sampai besar kenakalannya tak hilang juga. Selentingan yang sering Heechul dengar, Kyuhyun itu dijuluki iblis dan itu turunan dari Heechul sendiri. Tapi Heechul tak merasa nakal apa lagi sampai dijuluki iblis. Orang-orang saja yang sirik padanya.

"Oooo!". Ternyata Eunhyuk benar. Sekali datang kesini, Taemin sudah dapat eomma baru. Bahkan eomma-nya mau membantu jadikan Kyuhyun Mommy-nya. Padahal Taemin cuma meminta, langsung dituruti. Memang enak punya Eomma. Dan sebentar lagi dia juga akan punya Mommy. "Eomma, es krimnya dua lagi boleh?" Heechul mengangguk. Tuh kan, enak punya Eomma.

KIHYUN

Kyuhyun tidak buruk. Kalau sedang diam terpejam begini terlihat manis sekali. Kibum tidak mengada-ada, atau sekedar membaik baiki Kyuhyun karena dari kemarin sore sampai pagi tadi dia menghadiahi service memuaskan padanya, ini kenyataan. Sekarang Kyuhyun tidur berhadapan dengan Kibum. Dari dua jam yang lalu Kibum bangun, melihat Kyuhyun yang maaih tertidur dia merencanakan kabur lagi. Setelah bangkit dari ranjang, Kibum mengurungkan niatannya. Dia cuma pergi ke kamar mandi lalu kembali berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun. Dan selama sejam dia melihati wajah tidur Kyuhyun. Awalnya terlihat sadis, jelek dan kejam hingga akhirnya nampak manis dimata Kibum.

"Uhuk!"

Kyuhyun terbatuk sekali, kemungkinan dia akan terbangun. Kibum belum siap menghadapi Kyuhyun yang berbeda sifat saat bangun, tidur dan saat terangsang. Kibum lebih suka bagian Kyuhyun terangsang saja. La ini kalau bangun, lalu Kyuhyun marah dan membunuhnya bagaimana? Atau kalau Kyuhyun langsung lari kekantor polisi, mengisi berkas pelaporan untuk Kibum, mampus dia. Kibum segera memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur. Nanti saat Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan, Kibum tinggal bilang, dia mabuk, tidak sadar, beres. Memang dasar Daddy-nya Taemin, kelakuan bapak dan anak sama persis, sama sama tak mau disalahkan.

Kyuhyun mengeluh dalam gerakan bangunnya, begerak-gerak lambat tapi kemudian gerakannya menghilang. Kibum mengintip, melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan didapatinya iblis itu cuma berganti posisi tidur. Kyuhyun membelakanginya. Lega saat tahu acara tatap muka dengan Kyuhyun tertunda lagi. Saat Kibum membuka penuh matanya, sebuah tamparan keras jatuh di kepalanya. Siempunya tangan, Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berbalik lagi menghadapnya.

Plaaaakkk

Plaaaakkk

Kyuhyun mengulang dua kali tamparannya ke pipi Kibum.

"Jangan pukul lagi, akan kejelaskan!", cegah Kibum sambil mencekali tangan Kyuhyun yang akan mendarat lagi di pipinya. "Aku mabuk, aku mabuk. Sumpah!"

"Dua kali kau memperkosaku, Kibum!", erang Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Dia ingin menampar Kibum lagi. "Bajingan. Lihat setelah ini, kau akan membusuk dipenjara"

"Tunggu dulu! Aku mabuk, kau mabuk, kalau kita berhubungan badan berarti ini tidak sengaja"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku dan kau? Kalau kau mabuk, tiduri saja orang lain. Jangan aku!", bentak Kyuhyun yang tangannya berhasil lepas dan berhasil menampar kepala Kibum.

Sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun sakit. Mati rasa. Tak ada anggota tubuhnya yang bisa digerakkan dengan normal kecuali tangan dan mulutnya. Bibirnya saja perih. Ada luka pecah dibagian bibir bawahnya. Rasanya mau mati saja, tapi Kyuhyun tak mati. Bingung jadinya, dia mau melapor ke kantor polisi tapi bergerak saja sakit minta ampun.

"Aku paham, makanya aku tak lari seperti tempo hari", bujuknya. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, minta apapun padaku, tapi jangan lapor polisi"

"Sayangnya, aku akan lapor polisi"

"Polisi tak akan menanggapi laporanmu kalau kenyataannya kita berhubungan secara tak sadar!", terang Kibum lagi sambil menangkap tangan Kyuhyun yang akan ditamparkan ke mukanya lagi.

"Walau kau tak bersalahpun, aku bisa menuntutmu agar dihukum seumur hidup. Atau hukuman mati sekalian"

"Kau tak bisa begitu!", kata Kibum gugup. Masalah penjara lagi akhirnya jadi ketakutan Kibum. Iblis ini walau sudah tak bisa bergerak ternyata masih saja kejam.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku tahu caranya". Kyuhyun mencoba bergerak bangkit, tapi sakit sekali. Sedikitpun posisinya tak bergerak. "Kau akan dapat keringanan hukuman kalau mau menuruti semua kataku!", bentak Kyuhyun karena sakit yang dirasakannya tiada tara.

"Katakan, apapun akan kulakukan!" Kibum cuma belum sadar, menuruti semua kata-kata Kyuhyun sama dengan menjadi budaknya. Tapi yah, Kibum paranoid soal jeruji besi, mungkin memang lebih baik begini.

"Pijat punggungku!", perintah Kyuhyun hampir terdengar seperti tangisan. "PIJAT PUNGGUNGKU!", teriaknya saat Kibum tak merespos.

Kibum lalu menurut. Dia meloncat kesisi belakang Kyuhyun dan mulai memijat di sekitar punggung dan pinggang Kyuhyun. Kibum sempat memejam sejenak saat menyentuh bagian kulit pinggang Kyuhyun yang memerah. Kenapa bisa ada kiss mark sampai disitu juga? Berarti semalam dia memang kalap. Dan benarkah setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan keringanan hukuman dari Kyuhyun?

KIHYUN

Taemin menguap beberapa kali, sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Dia baru saja menuruti perintah Heechul. Menelepon eomma barunya itu sebelum pergi tidur. Heechul bercerita dongeng sebelum tidur, sampai keasyikan dan Taemin tertidur setengah jam disamping meja telepon. Saat terbangun, Heechul segera menyuruh Taemin pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Makanya dia menguap terus saat berjalan ke kamarnya.

Dipandangan Taemin yang sempit karena kantuk, samar samar dia melihat pintu kamar Daddy-nya terbuka sedikit. Dari celah itu ada cahaya, menandakan Daddy-nya sedang didalam sana. Tumben Daddy-nya sudah pulang jam segini. Biasanya Kibum pulang hampir tengah malam. Taemin jarang menjumpai Daddy-nya pulang cepat. Walaupun mengantuk, dia penasaran ingin mengintip.

Si kecil mendekat pelan-pelan ke pintu kamar Kibum. Dari sana Taemin mendengar suara selain Daddy-nya. Siapa orang yang diajak pulang oleh Kibum? Saking penasaran, Taemim sampai kehilangan kantuknya. Semangat sekali untuk mengintip. Taemin mengintip lewat celah, tapji tak kelihatan orang lain. Dia cuma menangkap Daddy-nya mondar mandir mengerjakam sesuatu. Lalu Taemin menjejalkan kepalanya masuk. Melongok kanan kiri, kemudian matanya langsung melotot, senyumnya langsung terkembang. Ternyata menuruti perintah Heechul itu membawa berkah. Taemin tadi minum susu sesuai perintah Heechul, kata eomma barunya itu kalau Taemin menurut, Kyuhyun bisa segera jadi Mommy-nya. Baru sekali dia menuruti Heechul dan voila, Mommy-nya ada di kamar Daddy-nya.

"Dad!", sapa Taemin masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang kearah sembulan kepala Taemin. Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar di ranjang juga memandang kearah Taemin.

"Sedang apa disitu?", tanya Kibum kasar.

"Aku mengantuk", jawab Taemin asal.

"Taemin, tidur disini!", kata Kibum, entah permintaan atau perintah. Kalau Taemin tidur dengan mereka, Kibum akan selamat dari Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dia punya waktu istirahat dan tidak terus terusan diperintah Kyuhyun karena ada Taemin. Kehadiran Taemin itu, ada gunanya. "Mau atau tidak?"

Mau dong. Masa Taemin menolak kesempatan tidur bareng Daddy dan Mommy-nya. Seumur umur ini tawaran pertamanya tidur dengan Kibum. Taemin tak mungkin bisa menolak. Kyuhyun sudah melotot pada Kibum karena tak setuju ada anak kecil disampingnya. Kyuhyun tak suka anak kecil, tapi protes tanpa katanya diabaikan Kibum. Taemin juga sudah merangkak naik ranjang lalu merebah di sampingnya. Masih dengan cengirannya, si kecil terus memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Apa?", tanya Kyuhyun sama kasarnya dengan Kibum. Taemin sudah terbiasa menghadapi Kibum, berarti akan terbiasa juga menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengantuk!", katanya sambil menyudahi menyengir. Taemin kembali beraksi. Menyipit-nyipitkan matanya. Mengedip-ngedip bak orang mengantuk kemudian menguap lebar. Dia kan anaknya Kibum, jadi sama pintarnya soal berpura-pura.

"Kau juga butuh istirahat". Kibum berharap Kyuhyun berangkat tidur juga. Capek sedari tadi disuruh mondar mandir oleh iblis itu. Setidaknya kalau Kyuhyun mengistirahatkan badannya, perintah padanyapun juga diistirahatkan.

Kyuhyun mencibir Kibum, dia memang belum ingin tidur, tapi dia butuh merebah. Dan Kibum siap membantunya merebah di pembaringan. Taemin melihat Daddy dan Mommy-nya akrab begitu cuma bisa terbengong. Mommy-nya mau tidur saja sampai dibantu Daddy-nya, tapi baguslah keinginannya punya keluarga lengkap bisa segera terkabul. Itu pasti karena dia menuruti perintah Heechul minum susu tadi. Besok-besok, Taemin akan menuruti eomma barunya itu lagi.

"Pejamkan matamu!", perintah Kyuhyun yang juga sudah berbaring bersebelahan dengan Taemin.

Taemin menurut. Dia menggeser-geser badannya, menempel pada Kyuhyun kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun risih ditempel Taemin lagi, tapi dia biarkan. Dia tak bisa bergerak bebas, mau apa lagi selain pasrah. Kibum, dia tak ambil pusing. Dia mau mandi setelah seharian jadi budaknya Kyuhyun. Tenaganya terkuras banyak untuk meladeni semua kemauan iblis itu. Mulai dari memijit tadi siang, bersusah payah membawa Kyuhyun dari hotel ke sini, sampai disini diperintah melakukan ini itu. Capek sekali.

"Jaljayo, Mommy!", ucap Taemin yang kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan muka di samping perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun? Gantian bengong.

Kibum? Sama. Dia berhenti melangkah ke kamar mandi dan terbengong di depan pintunya.

Taemin salah tafsir, Kibum yang hari ini resmi jadi budaknnya Kyuhyun. Bukan Kyuhyun yang resmi jadi Mommy-nya Taemin.

To be continue

Oe, gue kembali. Lo semua pada kemana?

Ya dah, see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Taemin

Ff untuk KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA!

Typo? Itu masih jadi masalah disetiap cerita gue.

Sorry kalau update-nya lama. Soalnya gue lagi kerja ngumpulin duit buat beli laptop. Masak author tapi nggak punya laptop. Nulis pake hp, salah salah mulu. Ngumpetin laptop saudara gue, bisa bisa dipecat jadi saudara ntar. Doain berhasil beli laptop bagus ya! Thank!

Happy reading!

Tanda Tanda

Kyuhyun sedang merebah di sofa depan TV. Dia menelentangkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang itu sambil memijit mijit kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak sakit kepala, tapi karena terlalu banyak berfikir soal kejadian kemarin kepalanya jadi terasa berat. Dipijit sedikit, siapa tahu bayang-bayang kegiatan tidurnya dengan Kibum terhapus dari otaknya.

Iya, Kyuhyun memang terangsang hebat saat itu, tapi dia tidak mabuk. Jadi kegiatan saling cium, saling gesek dan melenguh lenguh itu bisa diingatnya dengan jelas. Satu lagi adegan yang paling dia benci, ketika dia dan Kibum saling berpelukan erat lalu mengerang sepanjang panjangnya diakhir gerakan mereka. Itu sesuatu yang tak ingin diingat Kyuhyun, tapi tak bisa dilupakan. Tubuhnya tak bisa dikontrol saat itu, wajar kalau otaknya menolak tapi mulutnya mengiyakan. Dia sedang terangsang, itu pasti karena Eunhyuk meletakkan obat-obatan lagi diminuman pestanya. Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan untuk buat perhitungan dengan teri sialan itu, tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat.

Soal pemerkosaan yang kemarin, Kyuhyun menganggapnya berlebihan. Yang pertama dulu, dia tak ingat dengan jelas awal mulanya. Begitu juga rasanya, cuma akhirnya bokongnya sakit sampai dua tiga hari. Tapi yang kemarin dia bisa ingat jelas. Dia dibawa ke hotel, ditelanjangi, dan diperkosa. Memang Kyuhyun yang minta, tapi kalau secara tak sadar berarti masih disebut pemerkosaan. Saat itu terasa menakjubkan. Enak. Sangat enak malahan. Tapi Kibum berlebihan, mentang mentang enak dan Kyuhyun tak menolak, lalu sampai pagi hampir siang si muka datar itu tak berhenti bergerak. Enak ya enak, tapi harus pikirkan akibatnya. Kalau Kyuhyun sampai sakit sedemikian, enakpun dia tak sudi untuk mengulang.

Yang jadi pertanyaan, apa Kyuhyun mau mengulang kalau tak terasa sakit?

Kriingg Kriingg

Bunyi telepon dekat sofanya membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Ini rumahnya Kibum, untuk apa dia repot-repot bergerak demi mengangkat telepon. Mereka punya pembantu juga. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun tak ingin posisi rebahnya yang sudah nyaman terganggu.

Kriingg Kriingg

Tapi dia terusik yang lalu terpaksa bangkit dengan susah payah untuk meraih telepon didekatnya.

"Taem, tadi kenapa tak masuk sekolah. Saem cantik memberi PR matematika lo!", kata Jonghyun tanpa memberi waktu Kyuhyun bicara. "Tapi aku akan kerjakan nanti malam. Besok kau datang pagi-pagi, boleh menyalin punyaku kok!"

Dulu sekali setiap ada ulangan, Kangin selalu menanyakan hasil ulangan Taemin. Kangin sampai bangga pada cucunya itu saat dia bilang nilai ulangan matematikannya sepuluh. Tapi hilang juga bangganya saat pengasuhnya Taemin tanya nilai ulangan teman-temannya. Minho dan Onew juga dapat sepuluh, Jonghyun dapat lima tapi Key dapat lima belas yang artinya nilai ulangan matematika Taemin itu sepuluh kecil. Grup-nya Taemin ini bukan anak-anak bodoh sebenarnya, mereka cuma tidak pintar.

Kenaikan kelas, tiga bulan yang lalu guru matematika mereka ganti. Gurunya cantik sekali dan Jonghyun suka. Jonghyun pernah bilang pada Saem cantik kalau dia sudah besar nanti akan menikahinya. Saem cantik memberi syarat, Jonghyun harus bisa dapat nilai seratus saat ulangan matematika. Dan mulai hari itu Jonghyun belajar dan nilai matematikanya membaik. Tapi sampai sekarang belum juga dapat nilai seratus. Nah karena Jonghyun teman yang baik, kalau dia dapat nilai sembilan puluh diulangan matematika, empat temannya yang lain juga akan dapat nilai sama. Kan mencontek Jonghyun. Tapi ya itu, cuma di matematika saja nilai mereka bagus.

"Eh, sudah dulu ya Taem. Aku mau belajar matematika. Besok jangan lupa berangkat pagi-pagi!", pamitnya yang kemudian menutup telepon.

Kyuhyun mendecih ikut menutup telepon. Jadi, Taemin, anaknya Kibum itu tukang mencontek pekerjaan temannya? Bodoh berarti. Lalu si bodoh itu mengakuinya sebagai Mommy? Mimpi saja kalau Kyuhyun mau menerima anak bodoh sepertinya.

Setelah meletakkan telepon ke tempatnya, Kyuhyun ingin merebah kembali. Pelan-pelan dia meletakkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menyelonjorkan kakinya. Kyuhyun mulai memijit pelipisnya lagi, karena setiap kali dia tak melakukan apa-apa, pikirannya selalu melayang ke kejadian pemerkosaan dirinya. Heran juga sebenarnya, saat ditiduri pertama kali Kyuhyun merasa sangat terlecehkan. Dia marah dan memang berniat melaporkan Kibum ke polisi. Atau kalau tidak dia mau Kibum sama menderitanya dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat itu. Tapi yang kemarin, marah memang, badannya sakit itu yang membuatnya marah. Selebihnya dia merasa tak ada yang salah. Yang harusnya Kyuhyun melaporkan Kibum kepolisi seperti apa yang dikatakannya, tapi dia malah minta dipijit lalu dirawat di rumah Kibum sampai bisa beraktifitas dengan lancar lagi. Salahnya dimana ini?

Kriingg Kriingg

Kriingg Kriingg

Kyuhyun berdecak lagi. Setelah melihat sekeliling tak ada orang yang datang mengangkat telepon, dia bangkit. Tertatih lagi sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa. Kyuhyun meraih telepon dengan kasar, membawanya ke pangkuannya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Taemmmmm!", teriak bocah dari sebrang. "Tadi kau tak masuk sekolah. Kenapa?", tanya bocah itu. Ada nada khawatir dari sana, tapi kemudian hilang tergantikan suara ceria. "Eh eh Taem, ahjumma nanti sore masak ayam, tidak? Aku sedang di tokonya eomma, nanti saat pulang aku main ke rumahmu ya! Masakan ahjumma enaaakkk sekali, tidak seperti masakan eomma-ku. Boleh ya, Taem!". Siapa sih yang suka numpang makan di rumahnya Taemin? Ini Minho. Si bocah yang mengaku sayang sekali dengan ahjumma tukang masak di rumahnya Taemin. Lebih tepatnya sayang dengan masakan yang dibuat ahjumma.

"Kau bisa datang lebih cepat kalau mau. Stok ayam disini habis, kalau kau datang lebih cepat aku bisa menyembelihmu lalu menyuruh ahjumma memasakmu!", kata Kyuhyun kasar.

"Eh, bukan Taemin ya?" Minho sedang berfikir sekaligus ketakutan. Yang paling galak di rumahnya Taemin itu kan Mommy-nya. "Mommy-nya Taemin ya?"

"Apa? Mau kumasak untuk makan malam kau?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi. Aku nanti pulang dengan eomma lalu mampir ke restoran beli ayam", terang Minho yang takut diancam disembelih dan dimasak oleh Kyuhyun. "Mommy-nya Taemin, Minho dipanggil eomma", pamitnya cepat-cepat. "IYA EOMMA, MINHO DISINI!", teriak Minho pura-pura menyahut eomma-nya, padahal tak ada yang memanggilnya. Kemudian teleponpun ditutup.

Kyuhyun menutup kasar teleponnya lalu meletakkan dimeja disampingnya. Dia berdecak untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Anak-anak benar benar menyebalkan. Seperti barusan, mengganggu acara istirahatnya saja. Berisik dan semua yang dikatakan tak masuk akal. Benar kalau Kyuhyun tak menyukai anak-anak karena anak-anak itu mengganggu.

Kyuhyun sudah posisi setengah merebah saat telepon kembali berdering. Dan jangan sampai saat dia mengangkatnya lalu anak-anak yang ada di line telepon, atau Kyuhyun akan membanting telepon rumah ini.

Kriingg Kriingg

"Kalau kau cari Taemin, tak ada. Dia memancing ke laut!", kata Kyuhyun kasar agar siapapun diseberang telepon segera menutup telepon kalau memang benar tujuannya mencari Taemin.

"Hyung tampan ya?", tanya seseorang. Suaranya anak kecil, sudah pasti temannya Taemin. Dan temannya Taemin yang memanggilnya Hyung tampan itu Key, bocah yang sok akrab dengannya tempo hari. "Aku tak jadi cari Taemin, aku cari Hyung tampan saja". Benarkan dia sok akrab. "Hyung, hyung tampan, kapan aku boleh main ke rumah hyung tampan lagi?"

"Jangan pernah main kesini lagi. Rumah ini jadi rusuh kalau ada kalian!", tolak Kyuhyun masih sama kasarnya seperti tadi.

"Oooo tak boleh ya. Kalau begitu hyung tampan main ke rumahku saja!", usul Key tanpa ada takut dibentaki Kyuhyun. "Eh eh hyung tampan, eomma punya vocher ke salon lo. Banyak sekali, sampai satu laci. Eomma bilang aku boleh ambil, hyung tampan mau juga?"

Kyuhyun ditawari pergi kesalon? Kalau Heechul pasti mau, tapi Kyuhyun, walau anaknya Heechul dia alergi dengan namanya salon. Spa, meni pedi, luluran, apa itu? Kyuhyun tak suka kegiatan berbau bau perempuan seperti itu. Demi apapun Kyuhyun tak akan sudi pergi ke salon.

"Nanti kita pesan es krimnya yang rasa jeruk. Aku suka rasa jeruk, Hyung tampan suka rasa apa? Coklat, strowberry atau anggur?"

Apa disalon juga jualan es krim?

Ceritanya eomma-nya Key suka sekali ke salon. Vocher diskon ke salonnya memang sampai memenuhi laci. Setiap kali ada waktu senggang eomma-nya Key selalu pamit ke salon. Pulangnya Key dibawakan es krim. Dan begitu juga hari hari seterusnya, kalau eomma-nya Key ke salon pulangnya selalu bawa es krim. Pahamnya Key kalau salon itu adalah toko jualan es krim.

"Dengar, jangan datang kesini, aku tak sudi datang kerumahmu juga. Dan aku tak suka pergi ke salon serta makan es krim", terang Kyuhyun sambil membesarkan suaranya.

"Woo, Hyung tampan tak suka es krim. Coklat mau?", tanya Key pantang menyerah. "Hyung tampan,..."

Tuut tuut

Tuut tuut

Kyuhyun menutup telponnya. Eneg bicara dengan anak kecil. Membicarakana PR lah, numpang makan lah, malah ada yang mengajaknya ke salon beli es krim. Dikira ajakan kencan apa? Dengan namja seganteng Siwon saja dia menolak diajak jalan apalagi dengan anak kecil yang kerjaannya sok akrab padanya. Gila saja kalau Kyuhyun mau melakukan itu.

Pelan pelan lagi Kyuhyun merebah sambil menggerutu. Sekalian dia berharap jangan ada telepon lagi, apa lagi dari teman-tannya Taemin. Kalau sampai ada, dia akan larang Taemin berteman dengan dengan siapapun kalau pada akhirnya teman-temannya itu mengganggunya.

Kriingg Kriingg

Harapan Kyuhyun tidak terkabul, masih ada telepon masuk ketika tubuhnya sudah kembali nyaman merebah ke sofa. Ya ya, dia akan angkat, tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Semoga bukan anak kecil lagi. Kyuhyun muak mendengar suara anak-anak.

"Kau cari Taemin?", tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Iya". Nah kan, suara anak kecil lagi. Kelihatannya harapan-harapan Kyuhyun tak ada yang terkabul disini. Suara anak kecil, beda dari tiga suara sebelumnya. Berapa banyak sih teman Taemin disekolah? Jangan-jangan teman satu sekolah akan menelepon semua hari ini. "Taemin ada?"

"Kau mau mecontekkan PR matematikamu padanya?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar. "Atau kau mau numpang makan disini? Sini datang secepatnya biar kusembelih dan kumasak kau untuk makan malam". Bocah diseberang cuma berjengit kaget tanpa berkata apapun. Galak sekali orang yang berbicara ini.

"Mommy-nya Taemin?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Oh, pantas galak. Onew jadi takut. "Jangan menelepon lagi, jangan datang kesini lagi, jangan mencontekkan apapun pada Taemin, dan jangan kesini cuma mau numpang makan!", omel Kyuhyun pakai nada paling tinggi.

Duh, apa salahnya Onew digalaki Mommy-nya Taemin? Onew menelepon kan cuma mau tanya, kenapa Taemin tak masuk sekolah hari ini? Kalau tahu yang angkat telepon Mommy-nya, dia tak usah telepon tadi.

"Jangan coba-coba merayu pakai vocher ke salon dan beli es krim. Kau kira aku akan baik padamu?"

Klotak

Tuut tuut

Tuut tuut

Telepon barusan diteletakkan dengan kasar dari seberang. Onew tidak kuat mendengar omelan Mommy-nya Taemin. Terlalu galak kalau kata Onew.

Kyuhyun mendecih untuk yang kesekian. Dari empat telpon barusan dia menyimpulkan, Teman-teman Taemin itu bodoh, berisik, mengganggu dan lebai. Kenapa Kibum sebagai Daddy membiarkan anaknya berteman dengan anak-anak macam itu? Apa tidak ada anak-anak yang lebih berkwalitas di sekolah Taemin? Bapak dan anak, sama-sama tidak berguna.

Saat hendak merebah Kyuhyun mendapati Taemin meringis lebar disamping sofa. Bocah itu membawa hotpack yang barusan dipanaskan. Taemin menawarkan diri untuk merawat Kyuhyun. Kan Taemin tahunya Kyuhyun sakit, sedari tadi mengeluh badannya sakit, pinggangnya sakit, tulang-tulangnya sakit. Taemin memijit Kyuhyun atas kemauannya sendiri, tapi sebentar saja tangannya sudah capek, lalu pembantunya mengusulkan hotpack barusan untuk ditempel ke pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Katamu hari ini libur, kenapa teman-temanmu menelepon kalau kau tak masuk sekolah?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar. "Kau membolos!"

Taemim meringis makin lebar. Taemin tak salah kok, kan seperti kata uncle-nya, dia harus menempel pada Mommy-nya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Daddy-nya pergi dia juga sudah minta ijin tak sekolah. Daddy-nya malah menyuruh Taemin menjaga Mommy yang sedang sakit. Taemin tak salah dong.

KIHYUN

"Kibum!"

"Hn!"

Tengah hari begini Kibum dan Eunhyuk sedang tidur tiduran di ranjang king size di rumah Eunhyuk. Mereka bukan baru memadu kasih hingga berakhir happy di pembaringan. Walau Kibum pernah bilang kalau seumpama dia jadi gay lalu cuma Eunhyuk orang yang akan dinikahinya, demi apapun itu Eunhyuk tak sudi menikah dengan Kibum. Boleh semua orang bilang Kibum itu tampan, tapi Siwon jauh lebih tampan. Kalaupun didunia ini tak ada Siwon dan laki-laki lain selain Kibum dan dirinya, Eunhyuk akan memilih menjadi lurus saja. Menikah dengan yeoja tidak ada salahnya.

Kibum bergerak memiringkan tubuh menghadap sahabatnya. Dia merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk disusupkan dibawah kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri juga merebah dekat badan Kibum. Romantis ya, tapi najis dimata Eunhyuk. Ini Kibum, pecahan es dari kutub yang dengan tanpa sengaja jadi sahabat karibnya. Bukan Siwon, si namja tampan berbadan atletis sekekar kuda idaman Eunhyuk. Najis pokoknya, tapi yang najis ini sering jadi bagian acara Kibum kalau sedang numpang dan tidur seranjang dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak kerja, kau tak pulang. Memang ada apa di rumahmu?"

Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar setengah lima Kibum sudah memenceti bel rumah Eunhyuk. Tak segera dibuka lalu dia menelepon HP sahabatnya itu sambil masih memencet bel. Iya jelas Eunhyuk marah besar, dia sedang enak-enaknya tidur dan Kibum datang disaat seperti itu. Dengan pakaian rapi bos kantor, Kibum menyelonong masuk rumah lalu menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sampai lupa mau marah saat melihat Kibum melepas jas, sepatu, melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan berakhir merebah di kasur Eunhyuk. Saat sahabatnya itu bertanya, Kibum bilang numpang tidur karena dia kepagian berangkat kerja. Biasanya orang-orang kesiangan, tapi Kibum kepagian. Dia itu bos yang hebat atau bagaimana sih?

"Aku kabur dari Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun ada di rumahmu?"

"Di kamarku!", jawab Kibum lebih tepat. "Rencanamu waktu itu meleset dan gagal total. Aku menidurinya, menungguinya dan berakhir jadi budaknya". Terang Kibum sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke perut Eunhyuk

"Budak seks? Hebat sekali!", puji Eunhyuk yang juga menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari perutnya. "Itu namanya berhasil, bukan gagal"

"Ck!" Eunhyuk ini malah bercanda siang-siang begini. "Aku akan dituntutnya seumur hidup dipenjara, atau dihukum mati sekalian. Kau tak lupa dia itu iblis kan?". Eunhyuk mengangguk paham. "Dia akan memberiku keringanan hukuman kalau aku mau menuruti semua kemauannya. Ya kuturuti saja, tapi ternyata dia menjadikanku budak. Disuruh memijit, membawa makanan, menuntunnya kesana kemari dan diperintah-perintah terus olehnya"

"Kenapa kau mau saja? Kau pastinya tahu kalau pemerkosaan hukumannya tak sampai seberat itu". Eh, Eunhyuk lupa. Barusan bukankah dia mengangguki kalau Kyuhyun itu iblis dan iblis bisa melakukan apapun yang tak mungkin bisa jadi mungkin. Atau dia punya rencana baru? "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia memilihmu jadi budaknya kalau kau bisa dipenjarakannya dengan mudah?"

"Mungkin dia mau menyiksaku"

"Salah!", tegas Eunhyuk. "Kupikir ada sesuatu selain balas dendam penyiksaan". Kibum mengernyit tapi tak mampu menembus pemikiran Eunhyuk. "Mungkin dia mulai kecanduan dengan sentuhanmu. Dia merasa puas dan ingin selalu dapat service darimu, atau yang memungkinkan lagi Kyuhyun mulai jatuh cinta padamu"

Impossible. Itu kata yang tercetus dibenak Kibum. Sebenarmya dibenak Eunhyuk juga, tapi ini masalah kelangsungan usahanya mendapatkan Siwon. Sampai mati juga Eunhyuk tak akan berhenti mengejar Siwon. Satu satunya penghalang terbesar adalah keberadaan Kyuhyun. Memusnahkan Kyuhyun jelas tak mungkin, salah-salah dia sendiri yang dimusnahkan iblis itu. Jadi Eunhyuk mencari jalan lain. Mencomblangkan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun. Apa Siwon masih akan mengejar Kyuhyun kalau iblis itu sudah menikah? Apa lagi kalau Kibum berhasil menghamilinya. Dengan perut menggembung isinya bayi, lalu berjalan kesana kemari, memerintah merintah, mengancam dan melakukan kekerasan karena ngidam memukul orang. Apa Siwon masih akan tertarik? Tentu saja tidak. So, Kibum adalah kunci keberhasilan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin!", tegas Kibum sambil menarik Eunhyuk lebih menempel ke badannya. Kibum kenapa ya? Memang biasanya sok mesra pada Eunhyuk, tapi tidak sampai sebegininya. Pake acara peluk-peluk Eunhyuk, bahkan mau mendusal dusal ke leher Eunhyuk. "Dia pasti mau balas dendam padaku!"

Eunhyuk mendorong kepala Kibum jauh-jauh dari lehernya. Geli sih, lehernya diusap-usap dengan muka Kibum begitu. Eunhyuk juga menggeser badannya sendiri mundur hampir setengah meter. Kalaupun Eunhyuk mau, bukan Kibum orangnya tapi Siwon. Kalau seperti ini Kibum bukan yang biasanya, jangan-jangan si muka datar ini sedang kangen mengelus tubuh Kyuhyun? Dan karena Kyuhyun sedang dalam mode marah dan tak mau disentuh akhirnya Kibum lampiaskan disini. Ih, jangan sampai Eunhyuk jadi korbannya.

"Boleh kutanya?", kata Eunhyuk sambil menampik tangan Kibum yang memulur lagi ke perutnya. "Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Enak!", jujurnya si muka datar ini.

"Nah itu!", kata Eunhyuk sambil memukul perut Kibum yang mencoba mendekat padanya. "Itu kuncinya!". Kibum menatap lekat pada Eunhyuk, dia mendengarkan tapi sambil membayangkan. Kenapa Eunhyuk jadi mempesona sekali hari ini? Entahlah kenapa otak Kibum konslet siang ini. "Kau tahu dia bisa hamil?" Kibum menggeleng. "Biarkan dia tetap di rumahmu kalau begitu. Korek informasi tentang Kyuhyun soal dia bisa hamil atau tidak. Minta bantuan semua orang dirumahmu kalau perlu"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kalau memang Kyuhyun bisa hamil, ini kesempatan besarmu. Meniduri Kyuhyun akan semakin mudah kalau dia tinggal seatap denganmu. Bahkan sekamar pula". Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk lengan Kibum, sebenarnya untuk mencegah tangan Kibum bergerak melingkari badannya tapi sekalian sebagai bentuk dukungan agar Kibum semangat menahklukkan Kyuhyun. "Bersabarlah sedikit, mengalah padanya, lakukan saja apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi pelan-pelan juga kau harus mendekati hatinya, buat dia terbuai dan mau tidur denganmu lagi. Pokoknya service dia sebaik mungkin!", tutur Eunhyuk mantap.

Kesempatan mempersatukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang besar kalau mereka sudah tinggal serumah dan bahkan tidur seranjang. Kalau soal Kibum, Eunhyuk bisa menghasudnya. Kibum cuma perlu menjinakkan Kyuhyun, meniduri iblis itu sampai hamil, menikah dan masalah selesai. Tapi proses itu harus dimulai dari menghasud Kibum. Kibum boleh dibilang mahkluk tanpa ekspresi, lalu Eunhyuk harus menghasudnya supaya merayu Kyuhyun? Susah, tapi Eunhyuk pasti bisa.

"Kalau dia terpedaya rayuanmu, bisa kau hamili, yang untung siapa? Kau juga kan?" Kibum mengangguk walau tak yakin. "Lalu nikahi dia. Kau terhindar dari penjara dan perbudakan. Simple kan?" Kibum mengangguk lagi. "Tadi katamu enak, kau tak mau coba lagi apa?" Kibum mengangguk juga.

Memperdaya Kibum sukses. Tapi Eunhyuk heran, kenapa mudah sekali? Sebelum sebelumnya walau tetap berhasil, Kibum masih sempat protes. Yang kali ini Kibum cuma mengangguk angguk saja, kan mencurigakan. Eunhyuk memulurkan tangannya, menempelkan telapak tangan itu ke dahi Kibum. Dia merasakannya sejenak, tapi tak panas. Eunhyuk beralih mencekali nadi pergelangan Kibum, tapi denyutnya normal. Lalu dia menggeser tangannya, meraba dada Kibum dan meletakkan tepat diatas jantungnya, detakan dari dada Kibum juga teratur. Lalu kenapa dengan Kibum hari ini?

Eunhyuk masih belum menarik tangannya saat Kibum menumpukkan telapak tangannya sendiri diatas tangan Eunhyuk. Kibum mulai memandamg Eunhyuk, matanya berbinar, berkilau seperti sedang jatuh cinta. Eunhyuk baru sadar, bukan tubuhnya Kibum yang sakit, tapi otaknya. Wah, kalau mereka bersama lebih lama lagi di atas ranjang ini, dia bisa jadi santapan Kibum.

"Aku ada rapat sore ini dan malamnya Siwon akan main kemari. Jadi kau harus pulang sebelum Siwon datang!", perintah Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangannya lalu bangkit dari ranjang.

"Aku akan pulang tengah malam"

"Tidak bisa, kau akan menggangguku disini. Oh, dan jangan keluyuran diluar. Maksudku lebih baik kau pulang. Taklukkan Kyuhyun lebih cepat lebih bagus". Perintah Eunhyuk sambil menyiapkan segala keperluan kerjanya. "Ingat, kau harus menghamili dan menikahi Kyuhyun!" Kibum mengangguk.

Eunhyuk masuk kamar mandi setelahnya. Sampai bersiap pergi, Eunhyuk masih mendapati Kibum tak bergerak dari ranjang. Bahkan dari keluar kamar mandi sampai sekarang Eunhyuk siap berangkat, Kibum memandanginya terus seperti pengen banget menjamah tubuhnya. Eunhyuk kan jadi takut melihat perubahan sifat Kibum. Padahal tadi pagi saat dia datang sikapnya masih normal, tapi semenjak bangun tidur barusan ini jadi aneh. Tiba-tiba Kibum jadi nafsu padanya, manusia muka datar yang biasanya acuh itu jadi patuh padanya, itu kan menakutkan.

Apa karena Kibum depresi diancam Kyuhyun dan dijadikan budak?

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tak ada rapat dan juga tak ada kunjungan dari Siwon. Boro-boro Siwon mau mengunjunginya secara pribadi, diundang pesta saja, kalau Kyuhyun tak datang si kuda itu juga tak datang. Tapi demi kelangsungan hidupnya yang terancam oleh sahabatnya sendiri, lebih baik dia menghindar. Ketika Eunhyuk berpamitan pergi, Kibum mengantarkannya sampai pintu depan kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk dan mencium keningnya.

"Nanti kukunci pintunya saat aku pulang. Hati-hati dijalan ya, Hyuk!", tutur Kibum bak suami melepas kepergian istrinya.

Nah kan, Kibum aneh.

Eunhyuk bergidik sebentar kemudian berjalan cepat ke mobilnya dan segera pergi dari rumahnya sendiri.

KIHYUN

Kangin baru pulang kerja, masuk rumah langsung dihadang cucunya. Taemin pake apron bunga-bunga, apronnya ahjumma yang suka masak. Dilipat lipat jadi kecil lalu dipasang ke tubuh Taemin. Selain diikat ke belakang pinggangnya, juga diberi pin biar tidak lepas. Maklum apronnya jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Taemin.

"Appa, ahjumma masak makanan kesukaan appa. Memasak kesukaanku. Memasak kesukaan Daddy dan juga Mommy. Cepat Appa mandi, nanti kita makan sama-sama!", perintah Taemin seenak jidatnya. Tak tahu sopan sekali, orang tua diperintah-perintah. "Masakannya hampir siap"

"Memang ada acara apa, ahjumma kau suruh masak sebegitu banyak?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya, Mommy yang minta!"

Kangin menghela nafas capek. Dia baru pulang kerja dan cucunya ini bertingkah lagi. Kangin tahu Taemin lagi ngebet ingin punya Mommy, tapi kalau terus-terusan tak baik juga bagi kesehatan jiwa cucunya itu. Kalau begini, dia memang harus secepatnya bicara pada Kibum. Anaknya itu perlu segera mencari Mommy untuk Taemin.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?", tanya Kangin ketika mendapati Taemin mengambil ancang-ancang pergi.

"Aku akan panggil Mommy"

"Memanggil dimana?"

"Di kamar Daddy", jawab Taemin kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa mau berlama-lama bicara dengan Appa-nya.

Kangin menggeleng lemah. Keadaannya kenapa jadi sangat tidak bagus begini? Cuma gara-gara ingin punya Mommy, cucunya jadi bertingkah aneh. Nanti Kangin akan panggil dokter. Taemin harus dicek kesehatannya, harus segera ditangani dokter khusus agar kekhawatiran Kangin soal cucunya segera mereda.

Setengah jam setelahnya, Kangin duduk di meja makan. Dia sudah mandi, berganti pakaian rumah dan siap bersantap makan malam. Tinggal menunggu Taemin yang sekarang tengah dipanggil pembantunya. Kalau Kibum, tak perlu ditunggu. Kibum jarang sekali ikut makan malam bersama mereka.

Dari jauh suara Taemin berceloteh heboh entah dengan siapa. Pembantunya sudah kembali, lalu Taemin bicara dengan siapa? Hingga Taemin semakin dekat dengan ruang makan, Kangin bisa melihat seseorang digandeng cucunya. Itu kan Kyuhyun, dia sedang apa disini?

Kyuhyun digandeng Taemin ke meja makan. Sebenarnya dia bisa jalan sendiri, Taemin berkeras menggandeng Kyuhyun. Katanya dia menjalankan amanat dari Daddy-nya. Kibum menyuruh Taemin menjaga Kyuhyun, jadi dia laksanakan perintah itu. Kyuhyun sudah membentak Taemin tadi, tapi tak mempan hingga akhirnya dia kembali pasrah ditempeli Taemin seharian ini.

"Malam ahjussi!", sapa Kyuhyun sambil berjalan lambat mendekat ke meja.

"Malam Appa!", sapa Taemin meniru Kyuhyun. Aish, telat. Ketemu juga dari dari, kenapa baru menyapa sekarang?

Kangin menyahut pelan sapaan keduanya. Dia sedang berfikir, kenapa Kyuhyun ada disini? Bukan dia tak suka Kyuhyun ada disini, tapi keadaannya sekarang lain. Datang digandeng Taemin, walau bisa berjalan tegap tapi masih lambat lambat melangkah. Kyuhyun juga hati hati saat duduk, pelan-pelan seperti takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ada masalah dengan punggungnnya, atau pinggangnya, atau kalau dugaan Kangin benar Kyuhyun ada masalah dengan bokongnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau datang kesini, Kyu"

"Kemarin sore. Ahjussi belum pulang dari kantor dan aku tak keluar kamar setelahnya". Kangin mengangguk angguk paham.

"Mommy sakit, Appa", terang Taemin menambahi. "Punggungnya sakit. Pinggangnya sakit. Kakinya sakit. Tangannya sakit. Iya kan, Mom?". Kyuhyun melirik Taemin tajam. Gemas pengen menempeleng bocah ini. Kalau Kangin salah paham, menganggap Kyuhyun diperkosa Kibum bagaimana? Walau memang benar kejadiannya begitu, tapi Kangin tak perlu tahu. Kan malu. "Mommy, kepalanya sakit juga atau tidak?"

Kangin paham sekarang, dugaannya benar adanya. Ini pasti ulah Kibum. Kalau dihitung, mereka kenal kan belum lama ini. Tapi mereka cepat sekali akrab. Atau memang Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah akrab sejak lama mengingat saat akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun Taemin waktu itu mereka bilang saling kenal. Waktu itu juga Kibum memaksa mengantar pulang Kyuhyun, paginya masih gandengan tangan terang terangan di depan Kangin dan sekarang sudah ke masalah yang lebih dalam lagi. Atau apa memang Kibum dan Kyuhyun ada hubungan sejak dulu ya? Ya bagus juga kalau Kibum tahu tugasnya untuk cari Mommy bagi Taemin. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun juga tak keberatan jadi Mommy-nya Taemin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik baik saja!"

"Tadi Mommy bilang pinggungnya masih sakit?", tanya Taemin membuyarkan kepura-puraan Kyuhyun. Ini jadi alasan baru bagi Kyuhyun untuk membenci anak kecil lebih dalam. Anak kecil itu suka mencampuri urusan orang dewasa. "Nanti kalau Daddy pulang, pasti Mommy dipijit lagi!"

Alamat kejadian pemerkosaan dirinya terbongkar didepan Kangin gara-gara bocah banyak omong ini. Lagian Taemin tahu dari mana kalau semalam Kyuhyun dipijit Kibum padahal dia sedang tidur? Tengah malam, Kyuhyun minta dipijit lagi karena pinggangnya benar benar nyeri. Dia sampai tak bisa tidur barang sejenak hingga terpaksa membangunkan Kibum dan minta dipijit. Tapi saat itu Taemin tidur, tidak lihat acara pijit pijitan tengah malam itu.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti kalau Kibum pulang biar dia memijitmu lagi. Kita makan sekarang dan kau cepat istirahat setelah ini!", ujar Kangin menyudahi bongkar aib Kyuhyun oleh cucunya sendiri.

Kangin paham soal beginian. Dulu dia juga pernah muda. Bahkan kejadian menikahi Leeteuk secepatnya itu karena Leeteuk sudah berbadan dua. Jaman dulu kan beda dengan jaman sekarang, kalau Kangin dan Leeteuk belum begitu mengenal yang namanya safety riding, eh maksudnya keselamatan saat berhubungan badan. Hingga sampai kesekian kalinya Kangin tanam saham tanpa sadar sahamnya berkembang pesat. Suatu hari saat Kangin pulang, eommanya menyambut dengan senyum manis didepan pintu. Manis, manis kemudian jadi pahit saat Kangin menerima tamparan, jambakan dan makian dari eommanya. Apa lagi saat itu Kangin dihajar eommanya didepan rumah, tetangganya sampai ada yang keluar melihatnya. Mana Kangin tahu kalau Leeteuk barusan datang kerumah bersama orang tuanya? Mana Kangin tahu kalau Leeteuk hamil saat itu? Soal hamil dan menikah, diluar sekenario Kangin. Tapi sebulan kemudian mereka menikah, belum ada enam bulan kemudian lahirlah Kibum. Malu sih waktu itu, tapi kan kejadiannya sudah lewat. Beruntung juga kalau disini tak ada yang tahu soal masa muda Kangin.

Jaman sekarang kan beda, mau apa juga semua terjamin keamanannya. Jadi keterlaluan kalau sampai kejadian Kangin dulu terulang dimasa sekarang. Apa lagi kalau terulang oleh anaknya sendiri. Kan jadi gagal mematahkan pepatah soal buah yang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya itu. Tidak tahu ya kalau Kibum maunya begitu. Mau cari gampang menikahi Kyuhyun dengan menghamilinya dulu.

"Appa, Daddy kapan pulang? Belum selesai rapatnya?", tanya Taemin disela acara makan mereka.

"Rapat?" Kangin bos besar si perusahaan, kalau ada rapat sekecil apapun jelas dia tahu, hari ini tak ada rapat. Tadi dia juga ke kantor anak cabang yang dipimpin Kibum. Dia datang mengantar surat kesepakatan kerja dengan perusahan tetangga, tapi Kibum tak ada di tempat. "Tidak ada rapat hari ini"

"Ada. Daddy bilang rapat ke kota jauh", terang Taemin sebisanya menjelaskan persis seperti yang Kibum bilang tadi pagi.

"Luar kota"

"Iya, kotanya jauh. Daddy ada rapat disana!" Taemin ngeyel walau tahu yang jadi bos itu Kangin bukan dirinya.

"Tidak ada rapat, Min"

"Ada. Appa sana yang tidak tahu. Daddy rapat di kota jauh sana!"

Semalaman tidur dengan Daddy dan Mommy itu nyaman sekali, tapi Taemin terbangun pagi-pagi. Saat matanya masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri, Taemin lihat bayangan bergerak gerak di kamar itu. Daddy-nya sedang merapikan kemeja. Taemin tanya kenapa masih gelap begitu Daddy-nya sudah bersiap-siap kerja. Kibum malah meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir, menyuruh Taemin berkata pelan. Iya Taemin menurut, kan Mommy sedang sakit dan butuh banyak istirahat. Jadi Taemin tak boleh bicara keras agar Mommy tak bangun.

Kibum bilang dia ada rapat di luar kota, harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Taemin percaya, dia juga patuh saat Kibum bilang harus jaga Mommy saat Daddy pergi kerja. Taemin kan sudah merasa keluarganya lengkap, cuma butuh pengesahan saja. Trus Kibum menyuruhnya tidur lagi, tapi Taemin tak mau takut terlambat bangun ke sekolah. Kemudian dia mau tidur lagi asal Kibum memperbolehkannya membolos hari ini, alasannya demi menjaga Mommy. Kibum pergi setelah menyetujui permintaan Taemin, mengelus kepala anaknya itu dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Anggap saja itu pamitan.

Dari depan terdengar percakapan Kibum dan pembantunya. Kibum tumben pulang sore. Sebenarnya bukan tumben, tapi terpaksa. Eunhyuk menelepon Kibum supaya pulang saat ini juga karena sahabatnya itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Siwon katanya. Eunhyuk tak mau diganggu, makanya Kibum terpaksa pulang.

"DADDY, AYO MAKAN!", teriak Taemin menggema kesudut sudut rumah.

"Min, jangan berteriak!", tegur Kangin.

"Biar Daddy dengar, Appa", bantahnya. "DADDY!", teriaknya lagi.

"Stttt!", perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti Taemin. Taemin tak jadi melanjutkan teriakannya setelah mendapat aba-aba diam dari Kyuhyun. "Jangan berteriak teriak di dalam rumah!", perintah Kyuhyun agak kasar, tapi Taemin mengangguk sambil nyengir. Biasanya Kangin juga bilang begitu, tapi tak digubris. Taemin baru diam kalau Kibum yang turun tangan memarahinya. Dengan Kyuhyun, Taemin bisa menurut.

"Daddy, rapatnya sudah selesai? Ayo makan. Ada ayam goreng kesukaan Daddy. Eh?". Taemin baru ingat, Daddy-nya tak pernah pilih-pilih makanan. Tadi dia ditanya Kyuhyun soal makanan kesukaan penghuni rumah, Taemin tak tahu makanan kesukaan Daddy-nya. Karena dia hafalnya makanan kesukaan Minho, Taemin ngarang kalau kesukaan Daddy-nya ayam goreng sama dengan Minho.

"Aku tidak lapar", jawab Kibum datar.

"Kau benar-benar baru rapat? Rapat apa?", tanya Kangin bikin Kibum cemas. Dia memang ada rapat dengan Eunhyuk, membicarakan Kyuhyun tentunya.

Kibum melirik pada Kyuhyun untungnya iblis itu fokus menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"Dengan Eunhyuk", jawabnya singkat. "Eunhyuk minta bantuan sedikit"

"Ke kota jauh kan, Dad?", tanya Taemin ikut-ikutan.

"Ke luar kota"

"Tadi aku ke kantormu, kau tak ada jadi ku telpon Eunhyuk. Dia bilang kau ada di rumahnya sedangkan dia sendiri di kantornya"

Kangin memang appa tak berperasaan, Kibum kan cuma beralasan rapat bukan beneran rapat. Dia pergi pagi-pagi agar tidak diperbudak Kyuhyun dipagi hari. Ini malah dijelaskan sampai detail. Kyuhyun saja sampai meninggalkan makanannya demi menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Kibum sempat beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun, dari situ Kibum tahu iblis itu curiga. Kalau sampai dia tahu Kibum pura-pura rapat agar bisa menghindarinya, tak tahu apa yang akan dihukumkan Kyuhyun padanya setelah ini.

"Itu aku sudah pulang dan Eunhyuk kembali ke kantornya. Aku mengerjakan sisanya di rumah Eunhyuk", jawab Kibum sambil tergesa menghampiri tempat duduk Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah selesai makan kan?", jelas dipiring Kyuhyun masih ada separuh lebih makanan, dan Kibum tanya soal selesai makan. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Belum selesai"

"Dibawa ke kamar saja!"

"Biarkan Kyuhyun habiskan makanannya dulu. Kalau kau tak ingin ikut makan, kenapa kau tak pergi duluan nanti Kyuhyun menyusul"

"Tak bisa, Appa. Ini penting". Iya penting, penting menghindarkan Kyuhyun dari Kangin. Kalau Kangin bercerita panjang lebar soal Kibum hari ini, habis dia. Habis dihukum mati polisi atau jadi budak seumur hidup. "Ayo. Nanti ahjumma akan bawakan makanan lagi untukmu"

"Tak usah, aku habiskan ini dulu", tolak Kyuhyun.

"Penting!", kata Kibum sambil mencekal tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ditarik berdiri kemudian digandeng Kibum.

"Aku ikut, Dad!"

"Tak usah. Kau disitu saja!", Taemin manyun berseberangan dengan Kangin yang melongo.

Kibum berjalan pergi dari ruang makan dengan Kyuhyun. Digandeng, jalan pelan-pelan, bahkan pinggul Kyuhyun dilindungi dengan tangan Kibum saat hendak menyenggol tepian sofa. Padahal sofa kan empuk, sebegitu protektifnya Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

"Daddymu kenapa, Min?", tanya Kangin yang heran melihat Kibum berubah mendadak.

"Daddy tidak kenapa napa", jawab Taemin yang kembali dengan ayam gorengnya.

"Maksudnya kenapa Daddymu jadi baik begitu?", bicara dengan Taemin kan selalu bikin orang senewen kalau tak terbiasa.

"O, Daddy kan sayang Mommy. Jadi harus baik"

"Baguslah, dan kelihatannya keinginanmu akan segera terwujud, Min"

"Terwujud itu siapa, Appa?"

"Terkabul"

"Terkabul ya?", kata Taemin manggut manggut sok mengerti. "Appa, appa. Aku juga sayang Mommy. Kau juga harus sayang Mommy, Appa. Biar Mommy dibaiki Daddy dan tak pergi dari rumah. Nanti kalau Mommy pergi, aku tak punya Momny lagi"

"Habiskan makananmu dan semua orang diaini akan sayang Momny-mu!"

Taemin menurut, malahan mengambil sepotong paha ayam goreng lagi. Dia sedang bahagia, Daddy-nya jadi baik. Sudah punya Momny. Appa-nya dan seluruh orang di rumah ini menyukai Mommy-nya. Dan yang paling membuatnya senang lagi, dia bisa tidur diantara Daddy dan Mommy-nya.

"Appa, appa. Minho hyung, suka ayam goreng lo!"

KIHYUN

Kibum menuntun Kyuhyun ke ranjang. Setelah mendudukkan di kasur, Kibum mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke kasur juga. Dia meletakkan bantal dibelakang punggung Kyuhyun, supaya iblis itu tak kesakitan bersandar di bedhead. Selimut tebal juga dipasangkan Kibum menutupi kaki Kyuhyun hingga pinggangnya. Pokoknya saat ini Kibum berusaha memperlakukan Kyuhyun spesial. Seperti saran Eunhyuk, dimulai dari perlakuan spesial agar Kyuhyun mau dihamilinya.

Dimata Kyuhyun, Kibum hari ini aneh. Sebelumnya sudah aneh, hari ini lebih aneh lagi. Masak Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti orang sakit betulan. Iya dia sakit, tapi sakit yang ini beda dengan sakit yang lainnya. Gara-gara perlakuan Kibum ini, Kyuhyun yakin kalau Kangin sudah tahu duduk permasalahan sakitnya Kyuhyun. Kangin pasti tahu kalau Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama sebelum ini. Makin benci saja dia dengan Kibum. Manusia muka datar ini sama menyebalkannya dengan bocah banyak omong di ruang makan sana. Ya maklum, bapak sama anak.

"Aku akan jelaskan", kata Kibum tak ada ujung pangkalnya.

"Jelaskan apa?"

"Soal yang tadi". Memangnya tadi ada apa? "Punggungmu masih sakit kan? Aku akan mandi sebentar, setelah itu nanti kujelaskan sambil kupijit punggungmu"

Ya ampun, Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega menyuruh nyuruh Kibum. Apa Kibum stres gara-gara diancamnya masuk penjara? Atau takut diperbudak olehnya?

"Tidak usah. Aku akan merebah saja!", tolak Kyuhyun kasar, tapi sebenarnya kasihan.

"Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk merawatmu", kata Kibum penuh perhatian. Kibum lalu duduk ditepian ranjang, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku salah, biarkan aku menebusnya!", katanya pula sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, memang tidak ada apa-apa, dia cuma menghilangkan rasa penasaran, heran dan gugup berhadapan dengan Kibum kali ini. Kibum aneh. Kibum berubah baik, tidak berarti baik juga untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!", dan ini pertama kalinya Kibum menyebut namanya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab seandainya kau hamil!"

"Ehemmmm!", Kyuhyun berdehem mencoba tak mempercayai omongan Kibum barusan. "Tidak perlu. Aku namja yang tak bisa hamil", katanya. "Memang aku benci sekali padamu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir buang waktu sekali kalau harus melaporkanmu kepolisi. Menyelidikan lah, sidang lah, terlalu bertele tele. Jadi biar aku tak melaporkanmu, lakukan saja apa yang kuminta. Setelah aku sembuh dan bokongku tak sakit lagi, aku akan pergi dari sini"

"Kau tak mau kunikahi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Kau tak bisa punya anak tak masalah, kita sudah punya Taemin", desak Kibum sambil menggenggang erat tangan Kyuhyun dibawa ke dadanya. "Kita bisa menikah secepatnya. Aku janji tak akan memaksamu, kalau kau mau saja kita lakukan pelan-pelan agar bokongmu tak sakit seperti ini lagi"

Maksudnya?

"Hah, kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!", tegas Kyuhyun dengan menarik tangannya dari Kibum. "Kau mulai gila, Kibum"

"Iya, gila karenamu!", kata Kibum mantap. Kibum bergerak cepat mencium bibir Kyuhyun menjadikan si empunya bibir berjingkat kaget dan segera mengusap usap bibirnya dengan tangan.

"Jangan menciumku!", protes Kyuhyun mulai galak.

"Sudah terlanjur!"

"Kau gila, Kibum"

"Dan sudah kubilang juga itu karenamu"

Kibum menaiki ranjang. Mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan merayap diatasnya. Kibum sepertinya ingin memperkosa Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau mau apa?", tanya Kyuhyun. Dia resah sekali kalau-kalau Kibum menjamahnya lagi. Dia masih merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit, Kibum mau memperkosanya lagi. Kyuhyun mau mundur, tapi dia kan sudah bersandar dengan bedhead. Kyuhyun mau bergeser kesamping, tapi apa dayanya. Bergerak saja susah, apalagi harus bergeser dengan Kibum yang menumpang diatas tubuhnya. Mana bisa? "Kibum, mulai dari sekarang aku memaafkanmu. Tidak ada lagi kantor polisi, tidak ada lagi kusuruh-suruh. Jadi kau juga bisa lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Kyu, aku akan pelan-pelan!"

Matilah Kyuhyun malam ini, dia menolak sekeras apapun Kibum tak menggubrisnya. Kyuhyun mau berteriak, tapi enggan. Ini rumah orang, malam-malam pula. Lagian siapa juga yang mau menolongnya kalau tahu Kibum mau menidurinya, pasti akan dikira mengganggu. Duh, sulitnya Kyuhyun. Jadi iblis itu tak menyenangkan, pada saat butuh bantuan seperti ini jelas tak mungkin dia memohon pertolongan pada Tuhan. Mana mau Tuhan menolong iblis sepertinya?

Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Diciumi Kibum dia cuma menghalau dan menyingkirkan muka Kibum dengam tangannya, tapi dia tak bisa menghindar. Tetap saja bibir Kibum mendarat di wajahnya. Terkadang meleset ke pipi, hidung dan kemana-mana karena ditampik terus oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi sudahlah, melawanpun juga tak ada gunanya. Kibum tak akan berhenti sebelum puas, jadi Kyuhyun pasrah saja.

Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya saat ini. Mendekat ke arah bibir Kyuhyun yang membuka mengatup bagai mulut ikan koi karena harus mengambil nafas. Kyuhyun capek mengelak sampai menghirup udara tak cukup dengan hidungnya saja. Dan ketika bibir Kibum sampai di permukaan bibir Kyuhyun, menggesek sebentar dan lalu...

"Daddy! Mommy!" Hah, dua bibir gagal terpaut. Kibum geram, tapi Kyuhyun sedang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Kibum pada Taemin yang dengan seenaknya masuk dan mengganggu acara Kibum.

"Kau mau tidur disini, kan?", Taemin mengangguki pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau menemani Mommy, Dad. Biar Mommy cepat sembuh. Iya kan, Mom!" Kyuhyun gantian mengangguk.

"Kemari, temani aku tidur!"

Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum menjauh dan meraih Taemin yang mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun pelan-pelan merebah diikuti Taemin disampingnya. Dia memeluk bocah itu, mendekapnya erat dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya. Selamat, selamat. Kyuhyun diselamatkan Taemin dari Kibum.

"Ayo tidur, pejamkan matamu!". Masih belum terlalu malam sih, tapi lebih baik cepat tidur dari pada harus melihat Kibum.

"Jaljayo Mommy!"

"Jaljayo!", balas Kyuhyun sambil memejam kuat agar lekas tertidur

Kibum? Dia bingung. Kok bisa Kyuhyun akrab dengan Taemin. Ini baru jam delapan malam, mereka sudah berpelukan mau tidur. Bagus sih Kyuhyun dan Taemin akrab, tapi mendadak sekali. Sepertinya baru terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres, apa ya? Perasaannya saja mungkin. Kibum memang perlu mandi dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin, akhir-akhir ini kepala terasa berat semejak kejadian dia tidur dengan Kyuhyun pertama dulu.

To be continue

Kibum tertekan karena diperbudak Kyuhyun apa ya?

Atau Kibum ternyata punya rasa terpendam pada Eunhyuk tapi juga menginginkan Kyuhyun?

Kasihan, Kibum menggila begitu!

See you soon...


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Taemin

Ff untuk KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA!

Typo? Itu masih jadi masalah disetiap cerita gue.

Maaf kalau kemarin ada yang tak singkron entah di kalimat atau paragraf. Itu memang sering terjadi di cerita-cerita gue. Biasanya karena fokus nulis terbagi, lagi ngebut dan pura-pura tak ada waktu ngebaca ulang untuk editing. Tapi makasih sudah diingatkan. Gue ini orang yang suka berbenah, semoga besok-besok kesalahan seperti itu bisa diminimalkan.

Di chap ini, semoga kalian nemuin jawaban perubahan sifat Kibum kemarin.

Happy reading!

Clues

Ini kali keempat Kibum datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Eunhyuk dalam sepuluh hari terakhir. Kali pertama yang waktu itu, Kibum tiba-tiba berubah mesum pada Eunhyuk. Kali kedua Kibum datang masih dengan alasan sama, menghindari Kyuhyun. Kibum menerobos masuk juga ke kamar Eunhyuk, memereteli baju kantornya lalu tidur begitu saja di ranjang. Eunhyuk sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Kibum masih dengan sifat tempo harinya hingga dia tak ikut tidur. Tapi setelah sekian lama dia memperhatikan Kibum, hilang juga kekhawatirannya. Kibum tak bergerak sama sekali dalam tidurnya, Eunhyuk-pun mulai berani tidur di sebelah Kibum.

Kibum bangun tepat jam masuk kantor. Dia mandi di kamar mandi Eunhyuk, memakai setelan kantornya lagi lalu berpamitan pada Eunhyuk untuk kerja. Tidak ada yang janggal sampai situ, Kibum telah sembuh dari kegilaannya. Bahkan dia meminta Eunhyuk ke kantornya untuk makan siang bersama secara wajar.

Kejanggalan baru dirasakan Eunhyuk siangnya. Seperti yang Kibum minta, Eunhyuk datang ke kantor Kibum untuk mengajak sahabatnya itu makan siang. Sampai disana Eunhyuk mendapati Kibum tertidur dimejanya. Sekertarisnya juga cerita kalau semenjak datang pagi tadi sampai detik itu Kibum cuma tidur. Melewatkan perjumpaan dengan klient, mengabaikan tanda tangan berkas dari bawahan-bawahannya sampai menunda meeting dengan manager keuangan mereka. Saat diajak ke restoran, Kibum bilang tak lapar. Dia cuma mau menemani Eunhyuk makan saja. Memang kalau seharian kerjaannya tidur, jelas dia tak akan lapar. Tapi lagi-lagi Kibum tidur. Di restoran, dimana semua orang sibuk mengisi perut termasuk Eunhyuk, Kibum tertidur disitu.

Sepulang kerja, Kibum menyempatkan mampir ke rumah Eunhyuk. Dia numpang tidur lagi. Kibum beralasan terlalu capek diperintah Kyuhyun hingga dia butuh banyak istirahat. Padahal Kyuhyun tak lagi memerintahnya, dia sendiri yang mengerjakan banyak hal untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum tidur sore disitu, jam delapan malam dia bangun dan pamit pulang. Tidak banyak interaksi dihari itu, masih Kibum yang dulu hanya saja Kibum banyak tidur.

"Ini apa?", tanya Eunhyuk yang barusan disodori plastik besar.

"Keripik!" Eunhyuk juga tahu itu keripik, barusan dia melihat kedalam kantong plastiknya. Tapi untuk apa Kibum datang jam empat pagi begini lalu memberinya sekantong keripik? "Kemarin aku membeli banyak keripik, dan itu bagianmu!", terang Kibum santai, sesantai bisasnya mereka bercakap cakap.

"Tapi kenapa harus jam empat pagi kau mengantarkannya kemari? Siang sedikit kan bisa"

"Ingin saja!" Ingin saja Kibum bilang? Jam empat pagi mengantar keripik kerumah Eunhyuk cuma karena ingin? Kibum memulai kegilaan lain rupanya.

Kali ketiga Kibum datang, lebih pagi lagi. Jam tiga namja muka datar itu memencet bel rumah Eunhyuk, kemudian menelepon si empunya rumah karena tak segera dibukakan. Mengira Kibum sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya, Eunhyuk jadi santai saja menghadapi Kibum. Tapi baru dia mengangkat telepon, belum sempat menyapa, Kibum sudah lebih dulu membentaknya. Kibum memaki Eunhyuk sekeras kerasnya saat itu. Eunhyuk jadi kaget, dia buru-buru bangun dan membuka pintu untuk Kibum.

Kibum masuk dengan kasar, menyenggol Eunhyuk sampai oleng hendak jatuhpun tak ada rasa menyesal. Dia langsung ke kamar Eunyuk, memereteli bajunya seperti hari kedatangan sebelumnya lalu bersiap tidur. Kibum juga berpesan pada Eunhyuk, jangan mengganggu tidurnya. Eunhyuk dilarangnya berisik juga. Dan saat Kibum dan Eunhyuk sama sama tertidur, tak sengaja tangan Eunhyuk mengenai Kibum. Kibum langsung bangun dan marah-marah sampai Eunhyuk ketakutan.

Siangnya, sekertaris Kibum melapor pada Eunhyuk kalau Kibum berubah galak hari itu. Kibum memarahi hampir semua bawahan yang berpapasan dengannya karena alasan sepele. Baju tidak rapi, menunduk kurang kebawah, lipstik terlalu tebal, meja kurang lurus, sampai officeboy-pun kena marah juga. Menyapu dan mengepel kurang bersih, Kibum bilang. Eunhyuk langsung mengurungkan niat mengajak Kibum makan siang, dia lebih memilih kembali ke kantornya dari pada bertemu Kibum lalu dibentaki juga seperti anak buahnya.

Eunhyuk tak sempat mengelak ketika sore harinya Kibum datang lagi ke rumahnya. Kibum tidak numpang tidur, tapi numpang marah-marah. Sepanjang sore Kibum memarahi Eunhyuk terus. Salah apa Eunhyuk padanya, padahal dia tak berucap sepatah katapun? Saat itu Kibum juga menelepon kerumah, memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Memarahi Taemin saat bocah itu yang angkat dan memarahi Kyuhyun juga karena lambat menerima telepon darinya. Untung sehari dimarahi Kibum berakhir di jam delapan malam saja.

"Aku pulang sekarang!", pamit Kibum sambil berbalik ingin pergi.

"Kibum!", Kibum menoleh. "Kau merasa ada yang aneh denganmu tidak?", tanya Eunhyuk seketika membuat Kibum kembali kehadapannya.

Kibum memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri, mengamati bagian-bagian tubuhnya atas bawah sampai belakang juga. Tak ada yang berubah menurut Kibum. Dia hanya menggunakan piama tidur saat ini, tidak seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya dia datang dengan pakaian kerja.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dariku. Apa mukaku berubah?"

"Bukan tubuhmu, bukan mukamu juga. Tapi sifatmu!", terang Eunhyuk. "Kau ingat datang kemari pukul setengah lima pagi waktu itu?" Kibum mengangguk. "Kau jadi sedikit mesum!", kata Eunhyuk blak blakan. Dia berani bilang begitu karena sepertinya hari ini Kibum terlihat normal.

"Aku mesum?", Kibum mengernyit. "Jangan bercanda. Bukankah kau yang mesum, selalu ingin tidur dengan Siwon sampai rela melakukan semua hal untuknya". Benar, tapi masalah yang dibahas sekarang bukan hubungan Eunhyuk dan Siwon, tapi Kibum dan penyebab kegilaannya.

"Kau tak tahu saja soal itu". Mungkin karena terlalu depresi, Kibum jadi lupa. "Kalau kedatangan kedua kau masih ingat? Yang kau tidur sepanjang hari itu?"

"Sudah kujelaskan padamu kalau waktu itu aku capek. Aku butuh istirahat, itu saja"

"Dan soal yang kau marah-marah tempo hari?"

"Karena pikiranku sedang kacau"

"Gara-gara Kyuhyun?" Kibum mengangguk.

Kejadian semua ini disebabkan iblis itu. Kyuhyun mengancam akan memenjarakan Kibum. Seenaknya dia bilang akan melapor untuk hukuman seumur hidup atau hukuman mati, jelas Kibum depresi. Kibum semasa kecil terpengaruh untuk takut dan tak berurusan dengan polisi, patut kalau sebegini besar masih menganut paham bahwa polisi itu menakutkan. Bukan salah siapa-siapa dia jadi seperti itu, karena Kibum sendiri tak mendapat pengertian positif soal polisi karena eomma-nya meninggal sedari dia kecil. Tapi kalau sampai sekarang Kibum masih takut polisi itu kebangetan, dia kan sudah mampu membedakan baik dan benar.

Untuk meringankan hukuman, Kyuhyun menawarkan Kibum agar jadi budaknya. Jelas Kibum akan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Kibum takut dipenjara, dan dia tertekan jiwa raganya karena aksi perbudakan dari Kyuhyun, begitulah alasan sifat Kibum berubah-ubah akhir-akhir ini. Kibum depresi, ada sebagian syaraf otaknya yang tidak berfungai sempurna.

"Kibum, kau masih yakin bisa menahklukkan Kyuhyun?", tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Sebagai teman dia tak tega melihat Kibum jadi gila. Sebenarnya dia juga tak mau kalau punya teman gila.

Eunhyuk berfikir ulang. Apa perlu dia membujuk Kibum agar berhenti merayu Kyuhyun? Toh kalaupun Kyuhyun melaporkannya kepolisi, Eunhyuk bisa bantu cari pengacara hebat agar Kibum dapat hukuman seringan ringannya. Eunhyuk akan tetap jadi teman walau Kibum mantan nara pidana. Eunhyuk rasa, Taemin dan Kangin juga akan tetap jadi bagian keluarga Kibum. Kibum kan cuma memperkosa, tidak membunuh, jadi tak bahaya. Palingan hanya satu dua orang akan menghindari Kibum karena takut diperkosa. Lebih baik begitu dari pada jadi gila dan sudah pasti semua orang menjauhinya.

Tapi, kalau Eunhyuk berhenti menghasud Kibum, Kibum berhenti merayu Kyuhyun, Kibum dipenjara, Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya lalu Siwon kembali mengejarnya. Kalau Siwon gencar mengejar Kyuhyun, dia sendiri akan kesulitan mendapatkan Siwon. Eunhyuk kan suka Siwon, dia tak bisa hidup tanpa mengejar Siwon. Dan dia hanya bisa berhenti kalau Siwon sudah menikahinya. Jadi Eunhyuk harus memilih Kibum atau Siwon?

"Aku akan menikahinya!", jawabnya mantap.

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun ya?"

"Tidak. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku menikahinya!"

"Kalau aku tak menyuruhmu menikahinya lagi?", tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan tetap menikahinya. Aku tak mau masuk penjara"

"Kalau Kyuhyun tak melaporkanmu kepolisi dan membiarkan kau bebas?"

"Aku akan menikahinya!", jawabnya makin keras dan mantap.

Kibum mungkin suka berubah ubah sifat, tapi asal badannya sehat dan tak gila dalam waktu dekat, Eunhyuk masih akan memotifasinya untuk menikahi Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali lagi dia akan menghasud Kibum, kalau kondisi kejiwaan Kibum memburuk, dia akan berhenti. Tapi kalau hasilnya baik, tak ada salahnya dilanjutkan. Kibum dapat Kyuhyun, dia dapat Siwon. Itu kan adil. Lagi pula tekad Kibum menikahi Kyuhyun itu terlihat sudah bulat, tak perlu alasan lain untuk menikahkan mereka. Kalau soal cinta bisa dicari sambil jalan.

"Kau yakin sekali, butuh bantuan?" Kibum menggeleng sejenak. "Aku masih punya sisa obat yang waktu itu kalau kau mau menghamilinya!", tawar Eunhyuk mulai menghasud.

"Kalau soal menidurinya, aku memang masih mau. Tapi tak perlu obat, aku usaha sendiri nanti"

"Hubungan natural akan jadi kehamilan natural juga", celetuk Eunhyuk sambi manggut manggut. Dia menepuk pundak Kibum bangga karena semangatnya.

"Dia namja yang tak bisa hamil!". Eunhyum terkejut, susah kalau begitu menikahkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Bisa hamil atau tidak aku akan menikahinya!" Kekeuh sekali Kibum bilang.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Kibum!"

"Tidak!" Tidak paham maksudnya. Kibum tidak paham ambisinya menikahi Kyuhyun karena perasaan cinta.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau mau menikahinya meski dia tak bisa hamil?"

"Ya mau menikahinya saja", jawab Kibum tak memuaskan Eunhyuk. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Nanti siang kujemput kau di kantormu. Kita jemput Taemin lalu makan siang".

"Eh, Kibum!", panggilnya saat Kibum menjauh. Eunhyuk masih punya banyak pertanyaan.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti siang!", balas Kibum sambil terus melangkah.

KIHYUN

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku dijemput kan, Dad?"

"Hn"

"Nanti pulang kerja Momny dijemput juga kan, Mom?"

"Tidak perlu!", tolak Kyuhyun.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah Taemin. Kibum duduk dikursi kemudi, Kyuhyun disampingnya dan Taemin dibelakang. Taemin mengoceh kesana kemari, bercerita hal-hal yang tak penting dan berakhir tanpa tanggapan dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Empat hari ini Kyuhyun bekerja kembali, demikian juga Taemin. Dia sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Paginya mereka berdua diantar Kibum. Karena Taemin pulang siang, dia dijemput sopir. Kalau Kyuhyun, Kibum yang menjemput setelah dia pulang kantor. Kyuhyun sudah baikan sebenarnya, tapi tak diijinkan pulang dulu oleh Kibum. Mengingat perkataan Eunhyuk untuk menahan Kyuhyun lebih lama di rumahnya dan ambisinya untuk menikahi Kyuhyun, Kibum rela mengantar jemput Kyuhyun. Dia juga mengakrabkan diri dengan Heechul, paham kata kalau mau merebut hati Kyuhyun harus memenangkan hati keluarganya juga. Heechul senang saja, apa lagi saat tahu Kibum itu Daddy-nya Taemin. Heechul mengincar Taemin, jadi bisa dibilang tukar anak. Heechul memberikan Kyuhyun, Kibum mengijinkan Heechul ikut mengasuh Taemin.

"Ada pesta yang harus ku urus". Party organizer-nya di booking seseorang minggu ini. Walaupun sudah ditangani Heechul dan anak buahnya, Kyuhyun mau membantu. Mereka diorder untuk membuat pesta pernikahan, jadi butuh persiapan dan tenaga lebih.

"Kau tak pulang hari ini?", tanya Kibum agak khawatir kalau Kyuhyun nantinya tak pulang untuk selamanya. Tapi bukankah kata 'pulang' disini ambigu? Rumah Kyuhyun jelas-jelas yang bersama Heechul dan Hangeng. Dia tinggal di rumah Kibum hanya numpang selagi dia sakit. "Kalaupun selesai kerja tengah malam, aku bisa menjemputmu", tawar Kibum.

"Aku akan tidur di rumahku saja"

"Mommy tak pulang, nanti aku tidur dengan siapa?". Kibum juga punya pikiran sama. Kalau Kyuhyun tak pulang ke rumahnya, nanti dia tidur dengan siapa? "Mom, aku ikut ke rumah Mommy ya!". Kalaupun boleh, Kibum juga akan meminta hal sama seperti Taemin. Tapi tak etis, masak harga dirinya dipertaruhkan untuk merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku akan sibuk"

"Aku bisa bantu"

"Tak usah!", tolak Kyuhyun kasar. "Kau perlu sekolah biar isi otakmu bertambah". Taemin itu sudah bodoh, membolos lagi. Hampir seminggu dia tak masuk sekolah alasannya sama, menemani Mommy di rumah biar cepat sembuh. Dan dia baru masuk sekolah empat hari ini barengan dengan Kyuhyun kembali kerja.

"Pulang sekolah aku boleh ke tempat Mommy, kan?"

"Jangan, kau akan mengganggu pekerjaanku!"

Taemin jadi sedih, setelah ini tak ketemu Mommy entah untuk waktu berapa lama. Kibum juga sedih sebenarnya, tapi muka datarnya menutupi itu.

"Kapan pekerjaanmu selesai?", Kibum butuh kepastian, karena nanti dia berniat langsung memboyong Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Setelah pestanya selesai tentunya"

"Kapan itu?"

"Pesta pernikahannya dua minggu lagi, setelah itu kesibukan akan berkurang. Tapi tak tahu kalau kita dapat orderan baru"

Dua jam saja lama, apa lagi dua minggu. Belum kalau setelah pekerjaan ini selesai lalu Kyuhyun dapat pekerjaan baru, kapan Kyuhyun bisa kembali kerumahnya kalau begitu?

"Apa kau tak bisa pulang ke rumahku tiap hari?" Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Kibum. Dia menterjemahkan artian kalimat barusan, apa Kibum telah menganggapnya sebagai istri betulan? Atau niatan menikahinya kemarin itu benar-benar akan dilakukan Kibum? "Aku bisa mengantar jemputmu tiap hari, tidak jadi soal jam berapapun kau mau pergi dan pulang". Atau Kibum melakukannya karena takut dipenjarakan?

"Kau tak merasa dirimu sendiri aneh?". Kibum mengernyit sejenak kemudian menggeleng.

Ini kali kedua dia mendapat pertanyaan sama. Tadi pagi dari Eunhyuk, sekarang dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum benar-benar tak merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah darinya, apa lagi sampai menjadi aneh. Jadi mesum seperti Eunhyuk bilang, dia tak merasa mesum. Tidur seharian, marah-marah dan sejak kemarin Kibum membeli berbagai snack yang lalu dibagi-bagikan pada penghuni rumah. Eunhyuk juga dapat tadi pagi, kan. Kalau dipikir lagi itu aneh, tapi ada sesuatu tak jelas mendorong Kibum melakukannya. Bahkan dia sendiri juga merasa hatinya lebih melow dari sebelum sebelumnya. Tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Tidak", bohong Kibum. "Tapi Eunhyuk bilang aku sedikit mesum kemarin itu. Lalu suka tidur dihari berikutnya dan marah-marah tempo hari". Kyuhyun membenarkan itu. Dia pernah mau diperkosa Kibum lagi, pernah melihat Kibum tidur seharian seperti orang mati dan juga pernah dimarahi tanpa sebab.

"Kemarin dan hari ini kau membagikan keripik ke semua orang", tambah Kyuhyun. "Apa itu kebiasaanmu dari dulu?" Kibum menggeleng lemah. "Berarti kau aneh. Mungkin itu tanda-tanda kau akan jadi gila", Kyuhyun tak serius mengatakannya, tapi suasana hati Kibum jadi buruk karenanya.

"Kalau Daddy gila, aku ikut Mommy saja!", kata Taemin memperburuk suasana hati Kibum.

"Aku tidak sudi memeliharamu!". Dan Taemin ikutan buruk suasana hatinya.

"Mommmm!", rengek Taemin.

"Kyu!", hampir mirip, tapi Kibum tidak merengek.

Kyuhyun jadi seperti dihadapkan pada namja kembar beda wajah dan umur. Kyuhyun tak ada rasa apapun pada Kibum, tapi tak menolak saat Kibum pura-pura tak sengaja memeluknya saat tidur. Kyuhyun tahu Kibum sengaja, tapi dia biarkan. Dia juga tak menolak diperlakukan seperti istri walau dia tak mengakui dirinya istri Kibum. Lalu hubungannya dengan Taemin juga hampir sama. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengakui Taemin bagian hidupnya, tapi dia tak menolak dipanggil Mommy, dia juga tak menolak dikuntit Taemin setiap hari. Kyuhyun rasa dirinya sendiri juga mulai aneh, menyangkal tapi tak menolak.

"Aku tak akan nakal, Mom!", janji Taemin

"Aku tak akan memperkosamu!". Ini janji teraneh yang pernah diucapkan Kibum, tapi dia mantap mengucapkannya. Toh kalau dia sedang ingin, minta saja secara halus. Kalau dulu Kibum tak tega melihat Kyuhyun kelenjotan karena terangsang, apa Kyuhyun tega kalau keadaan itu berbalik ke arah Kibum?

"Sudah sampai", kata Kyuhyun mengaba Kibum

"Hah?"

"Sudah sampai sekolah Taemin!", terangnya lagi. Kibum seketika menghentikan mobilnya, tapi halaman sekolah terlewat beberapa meter.

"Kau melewatkan sekolahku, Dad", protes Taemin

Tadi Kibum salah fokus, jalanan ke sekolah jadi jalanan ke rumah Kyuhyun. Dia tak tega mengantar Kyuhyun kalau akhirnya berpisahan. Jadi ingin membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah lalu menguncinya di kamar saja.

Kibum memundurkan mobilnya sampai ke halaman depan sekolah. Memarkir dekat pintu gerbang yang ada empat anak menunggu kedatangan mereka. Itu teman-teman Taemin. Sebelum berangkat Taemin menelepon keempatnya untuk menunggu di gerbang, Taemin mau membagikan keripik dari Daddy-nya. Entahlah, Kibum tiba-tiba teringat membeli keripik untuk mereka juga. Padahal nama satu persatu bocah-bocah itupun Kibum tak tahu.

Taemin keluar mobil sambil kesusahan mengangkat kantong keripiknya. Tidak berat, tapi besar. Kan jadi susah dibawa. Kyuhyun berdecak melihat Taemin, kemudian mengalah untuk membantu.

"Mommy-nya Taemin!", ujar Jonghyun yang melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu depan.

Minho kaget, Onew juga. Minho masih ingat diancam disembelih lalu dimasak oleh Kyuhyun. Dia akhirnya bersembunyi dibelakang badan Jonghyun. Onew takut dibentaki Kyuhyun lagi, kan Mommy-nya Taemin galak. Dia bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Key, tapi Key malah menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tampan mengantar sekolah Taemin lagi", kata Key sambil tersenyum cerah. "Hyung, hyung tampan. Aku rindu hyung tampan lo!", tambahnya sambil nemplok ke badan Kyuhyun.

Taemin manyun, itu Mommy-nya tapi tiap ketemu, Key selalu memeluknya. Harusnya cuma Taemin yang boleh memeluk Mommy.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan Key, segera membantu Taemin mengelurkan keripiknya lalu kembali masuk mobil. Key tak kenal menyerah, dia mau ikut masuk mobil. Seketika Kibum melotot saat bocah itu hampir mengikuti Kyuhyun duduk.

"Eh, ada Daddy-nya Taemin!", katanya sambil nyengir. "Daddy-nya Taemin, kapan Hyung tampan boleh pergi ke salon beli es krim denganku?"

"Keluar!", bentak Kibum galak. "Keluar!", bentak Kibum sekali lagi saat Key tak beranjak.

"Pergi ke sekolah sana. Belajar yang baik!", kata Kyuhyun kasar, tapi tak sekasar Kibum.

Key menyerah, dia akan belajar yang baik seperti yang Kyuhyun perintahkan.

"Hyung tampan, Key berlajar yang baik dulu ya!", pamitnya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lagi kemudian bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Kibum dan Kyuhyun melaju pergi. Keripik dari Kibum juga sudah dibagi-bagi pada Minho cs. Tapi Taemin masih manyun tak dapat pelukan dari Mommy.

"Taem, kenapa?", tanya Minho sok cemas.

"Aku belum dipeluk!", jawabnya sesuai yang dimanyuninya.

"Key, Taemin belum dipeluk!", adu Minho ke Key pasalnya yang barusan membuat adegan berpelukan itu Key.

"O, kau mau kupeluk juga?" Key langsung memeluk Taemin, tapi yang dipeluk makin manyun. "Mau lagi? Eh ayo ayo peluk Taemin!" Ajak Key yang langsung diikuti yang lainnya.

Taemin mau dipeluk Mommy, bukan teman-temannya.

KIHYUN

Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Taemin sedang di dalam mobil. Perjalanan pulang setelah makan siang bersama. Kibum mau mengadu pada Eunhyuk soal kepergian Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk sendiri ada tekad kembali menghasud Kibum. Kalau Taemin, dia tak punya tujuan apapun. Lebih enak makan keripik yang entah kenapa di jok belakang mobil Daddy-nya ada sekantong keripik lagi. Hobi baru Kibum sejak kemarin ini, membeli keripik tapi tak dimakannya.

"Nih!" Eunhyuk menyodorkan sebotol kecil cairan aneh pada Kibum.

"Apa itu, Ucle?", tanya Taemin mendahului Kibum.

"Min, kau duduk yang manis disitu. Jangan ikut bicara sebelum aku dan Daddy-mu selesai membahas masalah". Taemin mengangguk angguk.

"Kalian akan rapat?"

"Iya, jadi kau diam. Mengerti!" Taemin mengangguk lagi, lalu memulai diam dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan keripik.

"Apa ini? Obat perangsang? Sudah kubilang aku bisa sendiri"

"Bukan!", kata Eunhyuk sambil mengacung-acungkan botol kecilnya. "Kau bilang Kyuhyun tak bisa hamil kan?" Kibum mengangguk. "Ini adalah obat penyubur. Dengan ini, rahim Kyuhyun akan subur dan siap kapanpun ditempati bayi"

"Kyuhyun tak bisa hamil, mungkin dia tak punya rahim. Diberi satu galon obat penyuburpun, dia tetap tak bisa hamil"

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana Kyuhyun tak bisa hamil?", tanya Eunhyuk sambil menurunkan tangannya yang capek karena tak segera disambut Kibum.

"Dia yang bilang"

"Nah itu", kata Eunhyuk merasa punya celah. "Memang kau percaya dia bilang begitu? Bisa jadi Kyuhyun berbohong padamu"

"Tak ada gunanya dia berbohong padaku"

"Tak ada gunanya juga dia jujur padamu"

Benar. Jujur atau bohong, tak ada gunanya bagi Kyuhyun. Status Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak jelas. Mereka bukan suami istri, mereka tak pacaran dan Kyuhyun juga bukan Mommy kandung Taemin, bisa saja Kyuhyun berbohong waktu itu.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan kalau begitu", lanjut Eunhyuk yang paham kebimbangan Kibum. "Kau bisa memulai menidurinya lagi"

"Aku sudah berjanji tak akan memperkosanya"

"Kibum, Kibum", decak Eunhyum sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Kibum. "Apa definisi pemerkosaan itu?"

KRAUK KRAUK KRAUK

Eunhyuk dan Kibum menoleh bersamaan pada Taemin. Taemin terlalu keras mengunyah keripiknya. Dipelototi dua orang dewasa, Taemin cuma tersenyum kemudian memelankan kunyahannya.

Kriuk kriuk kriuk

"Kalau Kyuhyun tak mau dan kau memaksa menidurinya, itu baru disebut pemerkosaan yang sebenarnya", terang Eunhyuk setelah kembali ke perbincangan. "Apa Kyuhyun menolakmu saat itu?"

"Tidak, dia yang minta. Tapi itu kan karena obat darimu!"

"Yang penting intinya kau tidak memaksa dan dia tidak menolak"

Kibum tahu Eunhyuk licik, tapi kalau memang definisi pemerkosaan itu seperti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, Kibum mau mencoba lagi. Kibum mau dan Kyuhyun tak menolak. Dia butuh Kyuhyun hamil agar mudah dinikahinya.

Eunhyuk mengacungkan lagi botol kecilnya dan kali ini diterima Kibum. Baru Kibum menyimpan botol itu, Eunhyuk sudah mengacungkan botol lain.

"Apa lagi ini?"

"Ini sisa obat yang waktu itu", terangnya. "Aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan suka rela tidur denganmu. Kalau kau mau tak disebut pemerkosa, gunakan ini!", paksa Eunhyuk sambil menjejalkan botol obat perangsang ke tangan Kibum.

Kibum menerimanya juga. Dia memang maunya berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun secara sadar, tapi kalau Kyuhyun menolak saat Kibum benar-benar butuh, obat ini akan berguna. Selesai menyimpan obat keduanya, Eunhyuk menyodorkan botol baru. Botolnya lebih besar dari sebelumnya, tapi isinya berbentuk pil bulan cairan.

"Kau seperti penjual obat saja, Hyuk!"

"Demi kebahagiaanmu aku rela jadi penjual obat!", jawab Eunhyuk semangat. Ini juga demi kebahagiaannya. Tadi pagi dia sudah mantapkan memilih Siwon dari pada Kibum. Kibum cuma sahabat, tapi Siwon masa depannya. Jadi menghasud Kibum untuk menikahi Kyuhyun itu jalannya sekarang. Toh tak ada ruginya kalau Kibum menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum punya istri, Taemin punya Mommy dan Kangin punya menantu. Tak rugi kan? "Ini obat kuat!"

"Aku menusuknya sampai muntah darahpun sanggup, untuk apa kau memberikan obat kuat padaku?" Kibum bukan tersinggung, tapi dia memang percaya soal kemampuannya itu.

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendapati sahabatnya yang terlalu percaya diri. Iya, ini Kibum yang dulu, Kibum yang over confident. Eunhyuk percaya Kibum mampu, tapi dia terlanjur membeli obat ini. Tidak mungkin dipakainya sendiri. Eunhyuk mau memakai apapun kalau itu nantinya berhubungan dengan Siwon. Dan dia tak mau membawa obat ini pulang.

"Kibum, dengarkan aku. Obat ini memiliki khasiat ganda. Bukan sekedar obat kuat yang membuat namja mengalahkan lawannya saja. Obat ini juga membantu memperbaiki kwalitas benih yang akan kau tanamkan pada ladang subur Kyuhyun". Eunhyuk ngasal, tapi berhasil menggoyahkan pemikiran Kibum. "Begini tepatnya. Kyuhyun subur, dia mau, dan benihmu sehat. Hamil, kan?"

"Tidak perlu" Kibum bilang tidak, tapi ragu.

"Perlu!", sahut Eunhyuk memaksa. "Maksudku, kalau rahim Kyuhyun subur, sel telur matang dan siap dibuahi tapi kwalitas benihmu buruk, bisa tidak Kyuhyun hamil?" Kibum mulai berfikir searah dengan Eunhyuk. Benar Eunhyuk bilang, tapi bisa juga Eunhyuk cuma menghasudnya seperti sebelumnya. Kibum memang pintar, jenius malah. Tak ada orang meragukan kecerdasannya, tapi dihadapan Eunhyuk dia bukan siapa-siapa. Apa karena Eunhyuk sahabatnya, jadi dia tahu kelemahan Kibum? "Ambil saja. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau sekali dua kali tak berhasil, baru gunakan ini"

Kibum mengalah juga. Dia menerima obat ketiga itu lalu menyimpannya bersama dua lainnya.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan obat itu. Ratu setanpun bisa kau hamili dengan bantuan obat itu", kata Eunhyuk jelas bohongnya. "Setelah ini tinggal praktek. Lakukan secepatnya agar Kyuhyum bisa segera kau nikahi"

"Ya, tapi masalahnya Kyuhyun tak pulang ke rumahku lagi mulai hari ini". Eunhyuk melotot. Kyuhyun tak pulang ke rumah Kibum berarti Siwon akan mendekatinya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau harus menahannya di rumahmu sampai dia berhasil kau hamili!", marah Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Kyuhyun harus kau ajak pulang. Tiduri dia sesering mungkin dan buat dia hamil secepatnya!", marah Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Kau bilang aku aneh, nyatanya kau sendiri juga aneh". Kibum tak tahu, kemudahan jalannya mendapatkan hati Siwon itu tergantung dari usaha Kibum menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari namja kuda itu.

"Aku sedih mendengarnya, Kibum"

"Aku juga sedih, Ucle!", sahut Taemin tak tahan disuruh diam sedari tadi.

"Husss, sudah kubilang diam. Jangan ikut bicara sebelum kita selesai rapat!", bentak Eunhyuk dan langsung diangguki Taemin. "Kibum!"

"Ya, ya. Aku juga sedih. Tapi aku gagal memaksanya pulang ke rumahku"

"Bujuk lagi sampai dia mau pulang bersamamu!", paksa Eunhyuk. "Aihhh, kau ini. Mau menikahinya tapi tak sanggup menjaganya. Kalau Kyuhyun diambil orang bagaimana?"

"Uncle, ucle!", serobot Taemin lagi.

"Min, sudah kubilang diam dulu!"

"Itu toko tempat kita beli es krim dulu, ucle", tunjuk Taemin diluaran mobil. Taemin tak tahan ingin makan es krim.

"Lain kali saja. Kubelikan satu toko sekalian kalau Kyuhyun bisa jadi Mommy-mu!"

"Sudahlah, kita beli es krim dulu", kata Kibum menengahi duel Eunhyuk dan Taemin. Eunhyuk mau menolak, dia butuh kesediaan Kibum membawa Kyuhyun pulang bukan malah beli es krim. Ini menyangkut Siwon, tak boleh main-main "Aku akan menelepon Kyuhyun sore ini. Akan kubujuk biar dia mau pulang!"

"Kibum, kau harus berhasil ya!". Kibum malas meladeni Eunhyuk kalau akhir kisahnya dihubungkan dengan Siwon. Tapi demi nama persahabatan dia mengangguk.

Kibum menikungkan mobilnya ke halaman toko es krim. Temin minta dua es krim sebenarnya, tapi Kibum pesan empat. Taemin bahkan menjuluki Kibum adalah Daddy paling baik sedunia saat ini, lalu gelarnya segera dicabut setelah Kibum memberikan dua es krim padanya. Satu disodorkan ke Eunhyuk. Satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk bingung saat disodori es krim oleh Kibum, dia lebih bingung lagi ketika melihat sahabatnya itu memakan es krimnya. Sejak kapan Kibum suka es krim? Persamaan sifat antaranya dan Kibum yang tak ditiru Taemin adalah Eunhyuk dan Kibum tak suka ea krim. Tak suka kue dan tak suka keripik seperti yang Kibum beli akhir-akhir ini.

"Makan Hyuk, ini tidak beracun!". Kibum masih aneh ternyata.

KIHYUN

"Hankyung oppa, apa kabar?", sapa salah seorang pegawai yang sengaja menyongsong kedatangan Hangeng ke toko. "Aduh Oppa, lama sekali tak main kemari. Kita semua merindukanmu!', rayunya dengan genit.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik, sebaik keadaan Oppa! Ngomong-ngomong Luhan makin besar makin tampan saja", pujinya pada keponakan Hangeng yang berdiri dibelakang.

"Heh, yeoja genit. Jangan mengganggu suami orang. Kembali bekerja atau kupecat kau!", teriak Heechul sambil tergopoh menghampiri mereka.

Pelayan itu nyengir dulu pada Heechul, tersenyum pada Hangeng, mencolek Luhan, kemudian baru pergi.

"Aku heran pelayang jaman sekarang kenapa bisa genit semua. Kau juga, Han. Jangan diam saja kalau digeniti mereka!"

"Bagaimana pelayan tak genit kalau bosnya juga genit?", sindir Luhan.

"Anak rusa, tutup mulutmu!", bentak Heechul tapi ditanggapi cibiran oleh Luhan. "Han, kenapa kau bawa dia kemari? Lepaskan saja dia di rumah, tidak akan ada yang menculiknya!" Dikira Luhan itu hewan apa, pakai acara dilepas segala.

"Aku kemari untuk melihat perkembangan tokomu, Eomma. Jauh-jauh dari China berlibur kemari, kau tak menghargai pengorbananku. Aku ini keponakanmu, mengorbankan tabunganku untuk beli tiket pesawat dan liburan kemari. Hargai itu, Eomma!"

"Kalian ini sama lebainya!", pangkas Hangeng. "Chulie, kau sibuk hari ini?", tanya Hangeng sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Heechul sekilas. "Aku mau mengajakmu dinner. Sudah lama kita tak makan berdua"

"Aku tak diajak?"

"Kau makan malam dengan Kyuhyun saja"

"Kau ini selalu tahu cara membuatku senang. Aku jadi makin mencintaimu!", tutur Heechul disusul sebuah kecupan didaratkannya ke bibir suaminya.

Kisah cinta Heechul dan Hangeng itu berbanding terbalik dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin. Persahabatan Heechul-Leeteuk terpisah karena Heechul mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke China. Bukan berarti kalau ikut pertukaran pelajar, Heechul itu pintar. Ini pertukaran pelajar dibidang kebudayaan. Heechul dipilih kesana dengan beberapa teman lain untuk mempelajari kebudayaan China. Nah disana itu dia ketemu Hangeng. Heechul jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi sayangnya Hangeng tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Segala cara dilakukan Heechul agar Hangeng tertarik padanya, tapi tak ada hasil. Ibarat kata, walau Heechel telanjang sambil nge-dance cacing didepan Hangeng, Hangeng tak tertarik sama sekali. Prinsipnya, laki-laki menikah dengan wanita itu mutlak.

Heechul itu namja yang pantang menyerah. Hangeng boleh tak menyukainya saat itu, tapi dia pasti akan menikah dengan Heechul. Dan suatu hari Heechul mengabarkan dirinya hamil. Membawa banyak bukti kehamilan dan mengatakan kalau Hangeng yang menghamilinya. Hangeng sudah menyangkal sedemikian rupa, tapi apa dayanya kalau gosip dirinya menghamili siswa pertukaran pelajar sudah menyebar luas. Saking liciknya, Heechul pura-pura menangis dan pasrah kalau Hangeng tak mau bertanggung jawab dihadapan orang tuanya. Orang tua Hangeng iba dan akhirnya memaksa anaknya menikahi Heechul. Dan Kyuhyun lahir empat tahun setelah kejadian pura-pura itu. Alasan kenapa Hangeng tak menceraikan Heechul walau tahu Heechul berbohong, ya itu karena Heechul mampu membuat Hangeng jatuh cinta padanya sebelum Hangeng sadar telah dibohongi Heechul.

"Eomma, Kyuhyun hyung rajin sekali", celetuk Luhan yang melihat dikejauhan ada Kyuhyun sedang berdiskusi dengan anak buahnya.

"Karena dia anakku, jadi dia rajin. Tidak seperti kau, pemalas!"

"Karena dia anakmu juga, Kyuhyun hyung kerja sambil membentak bentak anak buah!". Memang begitu pemandangannya sekarang. Kyuhyun dikejauhan sana tengah berdiskusi sambil membentak tentunya.

Kyuhyun kebetulan menoleh kearah mereka, kemudian dia datang setelah Hangeng memanggilnya.

"Tumben Appa kesini, mengajak meteran berjalan pula!", sapa Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Luhan cemberut. Luhan itu calon designer, bukan meteran berjalan. Iya sih dia selalu bawa-bawa meteran kalau bepergian, tapi kan wajar karena Luhan calon designer.

"Kau sama saja dengan Eomma. Aku jauh-jauh kemari, tapi cuma untuk diejek. Anak rusa lah, meteran berjalan lah. Huh!", Luhan sewot.

"Kalian ini kalau bertemu selalu saja saling mengejek. Kenapa tak saling menyapa baik-baik, berpelukan,..."

"Tidak sudi!", potong Luhan cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung. Tiga hari aku disini aku tak melihatmu. Kemana saja kau?"

"Dia tinggal di rumah calon suaminya", jawab Heechul yang langsung menimbulkan tatapan curiga Hangeng dan Luhan.

"Calon suami?", tanya Hangeng. Dia barusan pulang dari bisnis di China, dan membawa Luhan kemari. Makanya dia tak tahu soal Kibum.

"Calon suamimu payah ya Hyung? Kau jadi kurusan dari terakhir kali kulihat. Pasti kau tak diurusi betul-betul olehnya. Tinggalkan saja Hyung, cari pasangan orang China saja. Orang China baik semua"

"Orang China memang baik semua, kecuali kau!", ledek Kyuhyun balik. "Aku baru sakit, tak bisa makan banyak. Lagi pula aku ini langsing, bukan kurus", sangkalnya. "Dan ingat Kibum itu bukan calon suamiku"

"O, namanya Kibum!", kata Luhan sambil manggut manggut. "Baba, calon menantumu namanya Kibum"

"Meteran berlajan ini susah sekali diajak bicara"

"Eh, aku baru saja membuat desaign baju. Kau mau kubuatkan satu, Hyung?"

"Kau juga pernah bilang begitu dulu. Mengukur sana sini, sekarang mana bajunya?"

"Hehe!", tawa garing Luhan. "Dananya habis, Hyung. Tapi kali ini kau benar-benar akan kubuatkan", kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan meteran baju dari sling bag-nya. "Nanti patungan beli kain ya, Hyung!"

Luhan punya hobby desaign, cita-citanya jadi desaigner. Sekarang saja dia jadi mahasiswa desaign semester 2. Tiap ketemu orang, diukur tubuhnya dan dijanjikan dibuatkan baju, tapi saking banyaknya yang dijanjikan dana untuk beli bahannya tak cukup. Kalau ada sepuluh orang dijanjikan, dua orang saja yang dibuatkannya baju. Alhasil dia selalu diomeli orang.

"Tu kan, badanmu menyusut setengah inchi", kata Luhan sambil mengukur bagian badan dan lengan Kyuhyun. Dia lalu berpindah kepinggang Kyuhyun. "Pinggangmu juga mengecil". Luhan mengukur sisi kanan dan kiri perut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. "Hyung, perhatikan makanan yang masuk perutmu. Kau kan tak suka olah raga, perutmu memberi tanda mudah mengalami pembuncitan kalau kau tak jaga makanan. Kau lihat!", perintah Luhan yang diikuti Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Hangeng. Luhan meratakan kain yang menempel diperut Kyuhyun. "Membuncit satu inchi, kau tidak pantas jadi model"

"Kalau kau kemari untuk mengejekku, kembali ke negaramu sana!"

"Cih!" Luhan berdecih tapi kembali mengukur di pinggul Kyuhyun. "Nah, kau memang tak pantas jadi model, Hyung!', sorak Luhan keras. "Pinggulmu melebar dua inchi. Haaahh!", protes Luhan sok jadi designer betulan.

"Bicara sekali lagi, kupenggal kepalamu!', ancam Kyuhyun kasar.

"Ih, iblis!", gerutu Luhan pelan agar tak terdengar Kyuhyun.

To be continue

Sudah tahu kenapa Kibum berubah sifat kemarin?


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Taemin

Ff untuk KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA!

Kali ini khusus untuk berterima kasih. Terima kasih telah membaca, menfollow, menfaforitkan dan mereview. Maaf kalau terkadang lama update, mood nulis tiba-tiba hilang.

Typo? Itu masih jadi masalah disetiap cerita gue.

Happy reading!

Jatuh cinta Fersi Kibum

Eunhyuk menyarankan untuk menelepon Kyuhyun setiap hari, setiap jam kalau perlu. Dan bila Kyuhyun tak mau pulang ke rumah Kibum, Eunhyuk juga mengusulkan agar sahabatnya itu menyambangi rumah, tempat kerja atau tempat dimanapun Kyuhyun berada. Menunggui Kyuhyun sampai selesai lalu mengajaknya pulang. Kalau cara itu tak berhasil, Eunhyuk menyuruh Kibum untuk menculik Kyuhyun. Kibum setuju cara-cara itu, masalahnya mulut Kibum bilang setuju tapi raganya tak segera bergerak. Mana bisa Kyuhyun mau diboyongnya ke rumah kalau Kibum diam saja?

Sepulang kerja jam delapan lewat, Kibum langsung pergi ke ruang makan. Menurut kebiasaannya sepuluh hari terakhir, Kibum keruang makan, berbasa basi sejenak dengan Kangin dan Taemin kemudian menyeret Kyuhyun ke kamar. Hari ini juga, ada Kangin dan Taemin duduk disitu, tapi tak ada Kyuhyun. Lalu siapa yang akan diseretnya ke dalam kamar? Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang dimulai dari ruangan ini.

Setelah gelisah sedari sore, malamnya juga begitu. Kibum tak bisa tidur, bayang-bayang Kyuhyun terus mengganggunya. Kibum yang merebah di kasur memandang kesana kemari kearah sudut-sudut kamar, dan disetiap arah pandangnya selalu ada Kyuhyun berdiri disana sambil melambai ke arahnya. Kibum tahu itu cuma bayangan, jadi dia menahan diri untuk menghampirinya. Dia lebih memilih menarik gulingnya, memeluknya dan memejam erat. Tadinya dia berharap bisa lekas tertidur kalau dia memejamkan mata dan memeluk guling, tapi guling yang tak sehangat badan Kyuhyun itu malah membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

Kibum rindu Kyuhyun.

Kalau orang modern bilang, yang dirasakan Kibum sekarang karena dia terkena magic. Tapi orang kuno bilang, Kibum kena pelet. Yang benar, dia sedang jatuh cinta, Kibum jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum tertidur tak lebih dari tiga jam, dan sekarang telinganya mendengar sayup sayup namanya disebutkan oleh suara yang sepuluh hari kemarin hadir di kamarnya. Kyuhyun pulang kah? Kibum tergeragap kealam sadar, tapi baru sejenak dia membuka mata lebar, arah pandangnya mengabur. Kibum memejam kemudian, mengingatkan diri sendiri agar tak mengulang kesalahan sama. Jangan membuka mata terlalu lebar sesaat setelah bangun tidur.

Namja muka datar itu pelan-pelan membuka mata, memicing, melirik kesana sini tapi pandangannya tetap kabur. Kibum memaksa membuka mata lebar setelahnya, tapi yang didapatnya matanya perih dan makin tak bisa melihat jelas. Dia juga baru sadar kalau kepalanya berdenyut. Mula-mula dipelipisnya, kemudian merambat ke ubun-ubun hingga memenuhi seluruh bagian kepalanya. Berdentum dentum, ditusuk tusuk dan seperti dicabut cabut rambutnya, sakit sekali menurut Kibum.

Berawal dari mata, kepala dan sekarang badannya. Kibum merasakan tak enak badan, hawa tubuhnya naik dan energinya menguap. Perutnya bergejolak, diaduk aduk dan diremat kuat kemudian didorong naik ke tenggorokan. Kibum mengais sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk duduk. Kemudian isi perutnya yang telah sampai pangkal tenggorokan memaksanya berlari ke kamar mandi. Sempat berhenti dua kali karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Kibum sampai di depan wastafel. Dia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoooeeekkk Hoooeeekkk"

Lutut Kibum lemas setelah berhasil memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kibum jarang makan beberapa hari terakhir dan sekarang isinya harus dikeluarkan.

"Hooeeekkk Hoooeeekk"

Disaat Kibum harusnya menjalankan misi untuk membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke sini, dia malah sakit.

KIHYUN

"Dokter, bagaimana? Apa tamanku baik-baik saja? Apa dia terkena penyakit parah? Dia tak akan mati dalam waktu dekat kan, Dok?", tanya Eunhyuk cemas. Cemas setengah mati.

Bayangan kalau Kibum mati. Kibum sahabat Eunhyuk sedari dulu, boleh dibilang sudah jadi saudara. Kalau Kibum mati, Eunhyuk kehilangan sahabat. Taemin kehilangan Daddy. Kangin kehilangan anak dan Kyuhyun kehilangan calon suami. Yang lebih menakutkan lagi, kalau Kibum mati, tak ada yang akan menghamili dan menikahi Kyuhyun, lalu Siwon akan berdekatan dengan iblis itu, dan Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaan Siwon. Oh, Eunhyuk juga akan mati saat itu juga.

"Dokter, jangan biarkan temanku mati sekarang. Dia belum menghamili Kyuhyun!". Si dokter mengernyit mendengar penuturan barusan. "Maksudku, temanku itu punya istri namanya Kyuhyun. Rumah tangga mereka sedang tidak baik. Kemungkinan mereka bisa berpisah sebentar lagi, Dokter", terang Eunhyuk berbohong total. "Begini Dok, kalau temanku menghamili Kyuhyun otomatis mereka akan menunda perpisahan mereka. Mungkin dalam penundaan itu mereka mampu menumbuhkan rasa cinta mereka yang hilang"

"Oh!", seru si dokter paham.

"Dokter lihat!", Eunhyuk menggiring Taemin kehadapan dokter. "Ini Taemin, anak mereka. Masih kecil kan, Dok? Kasihan kalau orang tuanya berpisah sedangkan anaknya masih sekecil ini", tambahnya sambil memasang muka sedih.

"Aku sudah besar, ucle", tolak Taemin dikatai kecil. Taemin memang susah diajak kompromi.

"Kau tak mau Momny-mu pulang?", Taemin mengangguk. "Kau tak mau punya saeng?", Taemin mengangguk lagi. "Nah kan, Dok. Dia masih butuh kedua orang tuanya". Si dokterpun ikut mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Uncle, ucle, saeng itu siapa? Temannya Mommy ya?"

Dokter tertawa sedangkan Eunhyuk muram. Harusnya tadi dia membahas skenarionya dulu dengan Taemin, kalau begini kan dia yang malu.

"Saeng itu teman yang nanti keluar dari perut Mommy-mu!". Taemin mencoba percaya, menatap dokter di depannya seakan meminta pembenaran. Si dokter tersenyum dan mengangguk, berarti benar penjelasan Eunhyuk barusan. "Kau tak mau punya teman lagi?"

"Aku sudah punya teman. Minho hyung, Jonghyun, Onew dan Key. Key memanggil Mommy, Hyung tampan. Kata Onew Mommy galak, Dokter. Tapi aku sayang Mommy!", terang Taemin menyimpang jauh dari pembahasan.

Si dokter tertawa lagi dan Eunhyuk juga muram lagi. Kalau saja Taemin bukan keponakannya, Eunhyuk sudah melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Tekanan darah bisa naik kalau bicara dengan Taemin itu.

"Saeng itu anak Mommy-mu juga. Teman yang bisa kau ajak bermain setiap hari di rumah!", terang dokter membuat Taemin mengangguk angguk. "Nanti Mommy-mu hamil, perutnya membesar dan saeng-mu keluar dari sana"

Taemin paham, tapi...

"Kalau perutnya Mommy jadi besar, nanti Mommy jelek. Aku tak usah punya saeng saja. Aku tak mau saeng, Dokter". Dan si dokter lagi-lagi tertawa. "Ucle, aku tak mau saeng ya?", pintanya memohon pada Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kau ini muncul dari mana? Kau juga keluar dari perut Mommy-mu!", terang Eunhyuk kasar. Dia geram dengan Taemin. Susah sekali membuat bocah satu itu cepat paham. "Saat Mommy-mu hamil kau, perutnya besar. Dan waktu itu Mommy-mu juga sangat jelek, itu karena kau ada dalam perutnya"

Taemin tak percaya. Masak dia ada diperut Mommy-nya. Mana cukup? Perut Mommy-nya kecil dan dia besar begitu. Tapi Taemin pikir mungkin dia dulunya juga sangat kecil hingga bisa masuk perut Mommy. Lebih tepatnya kalau ditanyakan dokter, dokter kan pintar.

"Dokter, dulu aku juga dari perut Mommy?" Si dokter mengangguk. "Berarti Mommy perutnya besar?" Dokter mengangguk lagi. "Mommy jelek dong!", kali ini dokter tersenyum geli.

"Sebenarnya kalau sedang hamil, perutnya besar itu tidak jelek. Malah terlihat cantik", terang si dokter dengan telaten. "Coba nanti tanyakan pada Daddy-mu", Taemin ber 'Oh' panjang di depan dokter. "Jadi kau mau punya saeng, tidak?"

"Mommy jadi cantik? Mau mau", katanya semangat menimbulkan kelegaan dihati dokter dan Eunhyuk. "Ucle, nanti belikan es krim ya. Kalau tak dibelikan, aku tak mau punya saeng!"

"Aish, kenapa aku harus punya keponakan sepertimu?"

"Es krimnya dua!", pintanya masih dengan jumlah sama seperti sebelumnya.

Eunhyuk segera menarik Taemin kebelakangnya. Melibatkan Taemin dalam pembicaraan memang bukan pilihat tepat. Bocah itu banyak protes, cerewet dan menjengkelkan. Tapi dia juga satu-satunya lawan imbang bagi Eunhyuk.

"Jadi bagaimana, Dok?"

"Mr. Kim baik-baik saja", kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum maklum. Biasanya memang ada keluarga pasien yang paranoid dengan kematian. "Dia cuma kurang makan dan kurang istirahat, selebihnya semua baik. Mr. Kim bisa menginap disini dan besok sudah boleh pulang", tutur dokter itu yang kemudian pamit setelah mempersilakan Eunhyuk masuk ruang rawat Kibum.

Setelah Kibum muntah-muntah pagi tadi, dia kehabisan tenaga dan berakhir merebah dilantai kamar mandi. Dia tidak pingsan, tapi tak mampu bergerak lagi. Taemin yang iseng mengintip Daddy-nya menemukan Kibum pertama kali. Taemin menangis sesengukan sambil berlari keluar kamar Kibum. Dia berteriak teriak memanggil noona pengasuhnya, ahjumma tukang masak, sopir keluarga dan juga appa-nya sampai mereka datang kearahnya. Taemin bercerita masih sambil menangis. Dia ketakutan melihat Kibum wajahnya pucat dan mengigil di kamar mandi. _'Aku takut, Daddy jadi putih dan bergerak gerak!'_ Dan itu awal mula Kibum sampai di rumah sakit sekarang ini.

"Min, ayo jenguk Daddy-mu!', ajak Eunhyuk lalu mengandeng Taemin dan menuntunnya masuk ke kamar inap Kibum.

Kibum tampak pucat dan rapuh dimata Eunhyuk. Lingkar hitam disekeliling mata Kibum menandakan namja itu benar-benar sakit. Kalau tadi dokter tak bilang Kibum baik-baik saja, Eunhyuk sudah pasti menyangka kalau Kibum terkena penyakit kronis dan sebentar lagi mati.

"Daddy!"

"Kibum!"

"Hn", tapi dokter benar. Dari jawaban panggilan Eunhyuk saja, Kibum tampak baik.

"Kupikir kau akan mati!"

"Kau berharap aku mati?"

"Tentu saja tidak", jawab Eunhyuk seperti yang dirasakannya. "Kau belum menghamili Kyuhyun, belum menikahinya, jadi kau tak bisa mati sekarang", dan selalu itu alasan Eunhyuk memotivasi Kibum selama ini. "Kalaupun malaikat akan mencabut nyawamu sebelum kau dan Kyuhyun menikah dan punya banyak anak, aku rela memohon pada malaikat agar kau dilepaskan dari maut". Eunhyuk bicara sok hebat saja, tapi dia serius soal ini.

"Dokter bilang apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja". Eunhyuk percaya dokter tadi sekarang. Kibum memang baik-baik saja. "Lagi pula, kalau kau mati Taemin mau ikut siapa?"

"Kalau Daddy mati, aku ikut Mommy, ucle", serobot Taemin sambil susah payah naik ke kursi dekat ranjang Kibum. Taemin dipelototi Eunhyuk dan Kibum, tapi dia cuma tersenyum. "Kan aku sayang Mommy", belanya.

Mungkin dalam benak Taemin, mati itu suatu hal yang sepele. Kalau ditanya soal kematian, Kibum juga tak mungkin mau mati semuda ini. Bukan karena Kangin atau Taemin, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk tadi, dia belum menghamili Kyuhyun dan menikahinya. Dan dua hal itu jadi ambisi terbesar Kibum saat ini.

"Tadi dokter menyuruhku bertanya pada Daddy, apa Mommy jadi cantik kalau perutnya besar?". Kibum mengernyit kemudian pindah fokus pada Eunhyuk.

"Oh, tadi kita membicarakan kalau Kyuhyun hamil anakmu", terang Eunhyuk sedikit berbeda fersi. "Coba bayangkan, Kyuhyun si iblis yang galak minta ampun itu bisa kau hamili. Perutnya membesar, lalu berjalan kesana kemari dengan sebelah tangan ditopangkan kepinggang. Dia mengomel seharian, memaki-makimu dan memerintah"

Kibum membayangkan juga. Kyuhyun hamil, hamil anaknya. Itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Kalau perutnya membesar, berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar berjasa pada Kibum karena mau susah payah membawa anaknya dalam perutnya. Sedangkan bila Kyuhyun mampu berjalan kesana kemari, mengomel, memakinya, berarti bayi dan ibunya sehat. Namanya orang hamil itu sentisif dan selalu mau dimanja. Jadi Kibum tak keberatan kalau diperintah perintah Kyuhyun saat iblis itu mengandung anaknya.

"Tentu saja. Kyuhyun akan sangat cantik kalau dalam perutnya ada anakku", kata Kibum mantap.

Perasaan Eunhyuk barusan menyebutkan yang jelek-jelek soal Kyuhyun, tapi Kibum menganggapnya cantik? Dia jadi yakin sekarang kalau sahabatnya ini benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Bagus sih, rencananya menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Siwon akan lebih mudah. Tapi bahaya atau tidak ya? Kalau Kibum bisa menjinakkan iblis itu, berarti semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Tapi kalau Kibum yang berhasil dijinakkan Kyuhyun, pasti masa depan Kibum kacau.

Ah, masa bodo. Yang penting Kibum dan Kyuhyun menikah.

"Nah kau dengar, Min", Taemin mengiyakan. "Jadi kau mau saeng tidak?", Taemin mengiyakan lagi. "Kibum, kau dapat dukungan satu lagi!"

"Iya, tapi belikan aku es krim dulu!"

"Iya, iya, nanti kubelikan. Sekarang kau diam dulu, kita akan rapat!", perintah Eunhyuk yang langsung diangguki Taemin. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sakit parah. Sebenarnya kenapa denganmu?", Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Kibum setelah dia mendudukkan diri ditepian ranjang.

"Dokter sudah pasti bilang penyebabnya padamu"

"Iya, tapi kenapa? Kau punya uang banyak kalau hanya untuk memborong makanan dan meledakkan perutmu. Kau juga seorang bos yang bisa kapan saja tak masuk kerja hanya untuk tidur?"

"Masalahnya, uang dan jabatanku tak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini. Aku tak napsu makan, dan tak bisa istirahat barang sejenakpun", terangnya.

Eunhyuk tahu ini gara-gara Kyuhyun.

"Gara-gara Kyuhyun yang memperbudakmu atau gara-gara Kyuhyun yang meninggalkanmu?"

Kibum tak menjawab karena dia tak tahu jawabannya. Kalau soal perbudakan, sepetinya lebih tepat Kibum yang memperbudak dirinya sendiri di depan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan alasan kedua, soal Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya juga tidak tepat. Dia sudah membuat banyak rencana dengan Eunhyuk untuk membawa Kyuhyun kembali, jadi ditinggalkan Kyuhyun juga bukan penyebab Kibum jadi sakit.

Eunhyuk itu sahabat Kibum sedari dulu, dia paham apapun soal Kibum melebihi pemahaman Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk cukup mengorek informasi yang tak mungkin disembunyikan Kibum darinya, baru dia menyimpulkannya.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun di rumah?"

Yang biasa dilakukan Kibum, pulang jam delapan malam, ke ruang makan lalu memaksa Kyuhyun masuk kamar. Empat hari terakhir ini, Kibum pulang sore, menjemput Kyuhyun di Heechul's mini cafe lalu makan malam bersama di rumah dan masuk kamar. Jadi yang sangat biasa terjadi antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah adegan masuk kamar.

"Tidur bersama", jawab Kibum seadanya. "Aku memijit kakinya sebelum tidur, bicara dengannya sampai dia tidur dan memeluknya saat tidur", tambahnya.

Eunhyuk melongo sejenak. Apa tidak ada kegiatan lain antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun diluar kata tidur? Dan memijit kaki, berbicara serta memeluk saat tidur itu atas kemauan Kyuhyun atau Kibum? Eunhyuk mulai dapat gambaran. Kalau Kyuhyun yang minta, berarti Kyuhyun mulai menyukai Kibum. Kalau Kibum yang suka rela melakukannya, berarti Kibumlah yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Dan bisa dibilang, Kibum jatuh cinta dengan iblis itu. Dan kalau Kibum yang jatuh cinta duluan, masa depan Kibum terancam suram. Tapi Eunhyuk sudah memutuskan masa bodo dengan keadaan Kibum kedepannya kan.

"Sekarang katakan padaku kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya", jawab Kibum cepat.

"Tapi kau merindukannya!", perintah Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tapi aku merindukannya", tiru Kibum persis seperti perintah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk igin tertawa tapi ditahan dulu. Kibum itu hebat dalam pekerjaan, tapi buruk dalam percintaan. Ya walau Eunhyuk sendiri juga buruk, tapi dia tahu soal cinta dan sebangsanya. Seperti perasaannya pada Siwon itu cinta. Tapi Kibum walau dulu pernah gonta ganti pasangan, namja muka datar itu tak mengerti soal perasaan cinta.

"Hyuk!", Eunhyuk mendengarkan. "Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun!", kata Kibum sedih. Suaranya sedih, tapi mukanya datar saja.

"Ucle, aku ingin bertemu Mommy!", kata Taemin ceria. Wajahnya sendu tapi suaranya ceria. Bakat Taemin ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum.

"Ck, kalian membuatku iba saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan coba?"

Eunhyuk beepikir sejenak, kemudian dia ingat. Tadi Kangin minta diberi tahu keadaan Kibum, kalau dokter sudah selesai memeriksanya. Kangin di kantornya sekarang ini, sedangkan Taemin membolos sekolah lagi. Eunhyuk yang memintakan ijin, yang ijinnya kali ini Taemin menemani Daddy-nya yang sakit, biar cepat sembuh.

"Eh, aku harus kabari appa kalau kau baik-baik saja, Kibum". Eunhyuk mengambil smartphone-nya, mendial nomer Kangin kemudian menempelkan hp ditelinganya sambil menunggu diangkat. "Appa, kau tak perlu cemas sekarang. Kibum tidak sakit parah dan tidak akan mati!"

KIHYUN

"Huaaaaaaa Huaaaaaaa!", Taemin berhenti sejenak. "Huaaaaaaa Huaaaaaa!", lanjutnya.

"Stop stop! Sudah berapa kali kubilang bukan begitu akting nangis yang benar!", marah Eunhyuk pada Taemin.

Sekarang ini Eunhyuk sedang melatih Taemin akting. Akting nangis yang nantinya digunakan untuk mendatangkan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Eunhyuk tadi dapat ide, Taemin disuruhnya menelepon Kyuhyun sambil menangis dan mengabarkan kalau Kibum sakit dan sekarang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Masak iya, Kyuhyun tak mau menengok Kibum, apa lagi kalau Taemin menambahkan kata 'Daddy hampir mati'. Tapi sedari tadi latihan nangis, nada tangisan Taemin lebih mirip jeritan mengusir setan. Mana Kyuhyun percaya kalau begini terus?

"Salah lagi ya?"

"Kau tak bakat jadi artis. Langsung telpon sajalah. Bilang pada Mommy-mu, dia harus kemari sekarang juga", perintah Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan hp pada Taemin.

Taemin meraih smartphone Eunhyuk tapi terdiam lama sambil memandangi layarnya. Bukan Taemin tak bisa memakai Hp, tapi dia tak tahu nomor telepon Mommy-nya. Yang dia hapal nomor telpon appa-nya, nomor telpon rumah, nomor telpon Eunhyuk dan nomor telepon teman-temannya saja. Eh, tapi baru-baru ini dia hafal nomor telepon eomma-nya. Heechul kan eomma-nya Kyuhyun, kalau menelepon Heechul nanti pasti disampaikan pada Kyuhyun.

Taemin kemudian mendial nomor Heechul, meletakkan handphone Eunhyuk ditelingannya dan menunggu sebentar.

"Huaaaaaaa Huaaaaaaa!", tangis Taemin memulai aksi saat Heechul menyapa dari sebelah sana. "Huaaaaaaa Huaaaaaaa!"

_"Eh, siapa yang menangis ini?"_, tanya Heechul galak tapi juga khawatir. Suaranya seperti Taemin, tapi nomor yang digunakan tidak dikenalnya.

"Eomma, ini Taemin", jawab Taemin setelah berhenti pura-pura menangis.

_"Taemin? Kenapa kau barusan menangis? Dimana kau sekarang?"_, tanya Heechul benar-benar panik. Padahal tangisan pura-puranya Taemin sudah berhenti, suaranya juga tak ada sedih-sedihnya, tapi Heechul terlanjur cemas. Taemin itu cucu kesayangannya, kalau ada apa-apa dengan Taemin jelas Heechul akan cemas. _"Taemin?"_

"Aku di rumah sakit dengan Daddy dan Uncle Hyuk"

_"Sedang apa kau disana? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Dirumah sakit mana kau sekarang?"_, tanya Heechul makin panik.

"Tadi pagi Daddy jadi putih dan bergerak gerak. Kata Uncle Hyuk, Daddy mau mati, tapi tak jadi mati", terangnya dengan santai.

_"Kibum sakit? Sakit apa, tidak kecelakaan kan?"_, Heechul cemasnya kalau Kibum kecelakaan dengan Taemin. Taemin masih bisa meneleponnya berarti dia baik-baik saja, tapi bisa jadi bocah itu juga terluka. _"Tadi kau menangis, kau tidak terluka kan, Min?"_, Taemin menggeleng walau tak bakal diketahui Heechul.

"Uncle Hyuk menyuruhku...", Eunhyuk langsung merebut smartphone dari tangan Taemin kemudian mematikannya.

"Kau mau bilang apa ha?", marah Eunhyuk

"Aku mau bilang pada eomma, kalau aku akting menangis. Daddy, mau mati tapi tak jadi mati. Nanti biar emma kasih tahu Mommy, ucle"

Bagaimana Eunhyuk tak geram kalau Taemin mau mengatakan dia yang menyuruhnya pura-pura menangis? Kalau ketahuan, dia bakal digorok Heechul, bahkan Kyuhyun juga akan ikut menggoroknya. Belum juga menikah dengan Siwon, sudah mati digorok keluarga Kyuhyun karena mengajari Taemin berbohong. Selain Kibum yang tak mau mati muda, Eunhyuk juga.

Taemin diajari akting lagi oleh Eunhyuk. Kali ini aktingnya tanpa adegan menangis. Eunhyuk cuma menyuruh Taemin memelas agar Kyuhyun mau datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Tapi hampir sejam, akting Taemin masih saja gagal. Padahal dia juga harus mengajari Kibum akting kesakitan kalau Kyuhyun datang kemari.

"Anakmu ini benar-benar tak bisa akting". Eunhyuk menyerah sekarang. Dia memilih mendudukkan diri di dekat Kibum dan membiarkan Taemin latihan sendiri.

"Kan sudah kubilang dia tak bisa diandalkan!"

Kibum masih berbincang dengan Eunhyuk, membahas strategi baru membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah. Sedangkan Taemin juga masih berlatih di sebelah jauh mereka, saat dikoridor menggema suara Heechul berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Taemin. Heechul mendobrak pintu ruang rawat Kibum, menjeblakkan pintunya lebar sampai ketiga orang didalamnya terkaget.

"Taemin, mana Taemin?", tanya Heechul sambil pasang muka antara marah, cemas dan panik.

Di belakangnya ada Kyuhyun yang baru masuk dengan langkah gontai. Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba diseret Heechul lalu dibawanya ke rumah sakit ini. Heechul cuma menjelaskan kalau Kibum sekarat, mau mati. Taemin juga terluka parah karena mereka berdua kecelakaan. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak percaya, tapi kekuatan mana yang bisa menandingi perintah Heechul? Akhirnya dia disini, dan benar kan Kibum dan Taemin tak apa-apa.

Taemin mengacungkan tangan memberi tanda keberadaannya. Heechul yang melihatnya langsung menubruk bocah itu. Memeluknya lama sekali, lalu memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Taemin kalau-kalau ada luka. Kemudian Heechul menciumi Taemin karena lega cucunya itu tak terluka barang sedikitpun.

"Yang sakit itu Daddy bukan aku, eomma", terang Taemin yang sekarang berada digendongan Heechul. "Mommy, aku rindu Mommy!"

Kyuhyun pura-pura tak dengar. Heechul membawa Taemin mendekat padanya sampai Taemin memulurkan tangan minta dipelukpun, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Berakhir Taemin manyun tak ditanggapi Mommy-nya. Kemudian dia memilih memeluk leher Heechul di gendongan namja cantik itu.

"Sudah kubilang mereka baik-baik saja. Sia-sia kau menyeretku kemari, eomma", protes keras Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sia-sia. Kau lihat Kibum sakit, sebagai calon istrinya tunjukkan perhatianmu padanya!" Eunhyuk menghitung satu lagi orang memihak pada Kibum. Makin lebar jalan Kibum menikahi Kyuhyun. Makin lebar juga jalan Eunhyuk mendekati Siwon.

"Aku tidak sudi jadi istrinya!"

Eunhyuk selesai berkomat kamit dihadapan Kibum. Barusan dia mengkodekan giliran Kibum untuk akting sakit dan Kibum mengangguk angguk tanda memahami perintah Eunhyuk. Heechul dan Kyuhyun mendekat keranjang Kibum. Ketika Eunhyuk bertatap pandang dengan Kyuhyun, hawanya jadi tidak enak. Rasa-rasanya dendam Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk masih sangat besar soal obat perangsang itu, jadi Eunhyuk harus segera undur diri dari pada darahnya ditumpahkan Kyuhyun disini.

"Beruntung kalian datang. Sebenarnya aku ada pekerjaan, jadi aku mohon pamit duluan!" Kyuhyun mendecih karena tahu Eunhyuk mau kabur. "Tadi Taemin minta es krim, aku tak bisa belikan sekarang. Aku benar-benar buru-buru. Bisa tolong belikan untuknya, eomma?", pinta Eunhyuk ke Heechul. Dia harus mengakrabkan diri dengan Heechul juga, karena bagaimanapun Heechul bisa jadi partnernya menjodohkan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau es krim?", Taemin mengangguk. "Ayo kita beli sekarang!"

"Sekalian aku keluar, kuantar kalian ke toko es krim", tawar Eunhyuk sambil mengedip ngedipkan mata ke arah Kibum. Eunhyuk memberi waktu sahabatnya itu untuk berduaan dengan Kyuhyun maksudnya. Semoga saja aktingnya Kibum tak separah Taemin.

Heechul setuju, Taemin juga. Apa sih yang bisa menghalangi Taemin untuk menolak ajakan beli es krim? Dan Heechul senang bisa menuruti permintaan Taemin. Setelah berpamitan dengan Kibum mereka bertiga siap berangkat, tapi Kyuhyun ikut melangkah keluar saat ketiganya berjalan. Baru setelah itu Heechul memarahi Kyuhyun. Menyuruh anaknya itu menunggu Kibum.

"Kita cuma beli es krim, sebentar juga kembali. Kau masih calon istri saja tak mau menemani calon suami yang sedang sakit, kalau kau sudah jadi istrinya lalu kau akan biarkan Kibum mati saat sakit?", omel Heechul yang langsung disambut tawa tanpa suara Eunhyuk dibelakang punggung Heechul. "Kau disini saja, belajar jadi istri yang baik!"

Dan setelah mengomel panjang lebar, Heechul berhasil mendudukkan Kyuhyun disamping ranjang Kibum. Sedangkan Heechul bersama Taemin dan Eunhyuk keluar membeli es krim.

KIHYUN

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Terbalik. Harusnya Kyuhyun yang tanya begitu pada Kibum. Bukankah Kibum yang sakit?

Kyuhyun diam saja. Hatinya dongkol barusan diomeli Heechul. Diomeli eomma-nya memang hal biasa, tapi kalau dirinya disebut sebut istri yang tak baik, hati siapapun juga akan dongkol. Kyuhyun bisa jadi istri baik, menemani Kibum saja kan? Dia mampu kok. Masalahnya, dia kan belum dinikahi Kibum. Eh, maksudnya dia bukan istrinya Kibum. Jadi kenapa harus repot-repot jadi baik dengan menunggui Kibum yang sedang sakit?

"Aku sakit", kata Kibum sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Kibum membawa tangan Kyuhyun ke dahinya, tapi sayangnya Kibum tidak sedang demam. Ya suhu badannya normal lah. "Kyu, aku sakit", ulangnya sambil mengalihkan tangan Kyuhyun ke pipinya.

Kyuhyun mau menarik tangannya, tapi Kibum keburu membawa telapak tangannya ke dada. Menempelkan tepat dijantungnya dengan tangannya sendiri bertumpuk diatasnya. Seperti kejadian dengan Eunhyuk dulu, tapi sumpah, Kibum tak ingat kejadian kala itu. Entah maksudnya kali ini apa, mau menunjukkan kalau dadanya berdetak kencang saat berada di dekat Kyuhyun mungkin. Atau mau memberitahu kalau hatinya itu memilih Kyuhyun.

"Aku sakit, Kyu", masih kata Kibum.

Tadi pagi Kibum memang sakit. Matanya, kepalanya, badannya juga perutnya. Wajahnya pucat dan ada kantung mata besar dibawah kedua matanya. Tapi itu tadi pagi, beberapa jam yang lalu tepatnya. Sekarang, Kibum baik-baik saja. Wajahnya putih normal, penglihatannya sudah jelas, badannya terasa segar bugar dan perutnya tak sakit. Aneh sih, padahal setelah ditetapkan dokter sebagai pasien yang kurang makan dan kurang istirahat, Kibum belum juga makan dan tidur. Tapi kesehatannya pulih mendadak tepat saat Kyuhyun menampakkan muka diruangan ini barusan.

"Kau tidak sakit, Kibum"

"Aku sakit, Kyu!".

"Kau tidak demam, kau tidak pucat dan jantungmu berdetak normal. Kalau memang kau sakit, sakit apa ha?". Kyuhyun marah ceritanya, dia sedang dongkol dengan Heechul dan Kibum menambahinya dengan bersandiwara sakit. "Jangan menipuku!"

"Aku benar-benar sakit!", Kibum pura-pura merintih. Wajahnya di setting sendu. Ingin memelas pada Kyuhyun, tapi gagal. Hidup jadi orang lempeng, bermuka datar, mengagalkan aktingnya. Kibum dan Taemin sama-sama tak bisa akting rupanya.

Kyuhyun menarik kasar tangannya. Dia menggeser kursinya lebih jauh dari ranjang Kibum menjadikan Kibum mengernyit tak rela. Kibum bangkit lalu duduk diranjangnya. Dia memang sudah baikan, jadi tak ada gunanya juga berpura-pura sakit. Tapi Kibum perlu menjelaskan kalau tadi pagi dia benar-benar sakit. Kibum tidak bohong, barusan saja bohong sedikit.

"Kyu, jangan jauh-jauh!", pinta Kibum.

Kibum turun dari ranjangnya, menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menarik iblis itu berdiri. Tadinya Kyuhyun menolak, tapi Kibum memaksa. Kyuhyun menurut saat kemudian dia dibawa ke ranjang dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Kibum.

"Banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan, dan kau pura-pura sakit agar aku kemari. Kau menyita waktuku saja!", marah Kyuhyun lagi. "Kau mau apa?", tanyanya galak.

Kibum tidak menjawab dulu. Biasanya kan tiap malam dia bicara pada Kyuhyun sambil memijitnya. Semalam dia tidak memijit Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun punya banyak pekerjaan. Pasti capek. Kemudian Kibum membawa tubuh Kyuhyun berbaring walau jelas-jelas Kyuhyun menolak. Menelentangkan kaki iblis itu diranjang lalu memulai mimijitnya.

"Kenapa kau memijitku disini, kau kira aku pasien?", protes Kyuhyun tapi dia tak bergerak menolak. "Kibum!"

"Aku akan jelaskan!"

"Aku tidak minta penjelasan apapun"

"Tadi pagi aku sakit, kau muncul aku jadi sembuh". Hatinya Kibum selalu jadi melow kalau ada Kyuhyun. Dan Kibum ingin melakukan banyak hal pada calon istrinya ini, perbudakan diri sendiri seperti biasanya.

"Memang aku peduli?"

"Kyu!". Sebenarnya Kibum ingin bilang kalau kesembuhannya itu karena keberadaan Kyuhyun didekatnya. Kyuhyun itu obat atas sakit yang diderita Kibum, tapi Kibum tak pandai mengatakannya. Jadi beginilah yang dilakukan Kibum. "Besok aku boleh pulang, kau pulang kerumahku juga ya!", pinta Kibum, jauh dari sifat Kibum sebelum bertemu Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk benar, Kibum tidak mencintai iblis ini, tapi dia rindu berat. Atau memang beginilah rasanya jatuh cinta itu? Tidak berbuanga bunga seperti perasaan cinta yang digambarkan dibuku-buku, Kibum juga tak merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya. Apa setiap orang memiliki definisi rasa cinta yang berbeda-beda? Lalu definisi dari Kibum, rasa cinta itu adalah mata jadi buram dipagi hari, kepala pusing, badan mengigil dan perut melilit lalu muntah-muntah. Wah, berarti rasa cinta fersi Kibum sangat menyakitkan.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus kembali kerumahmu?"

_'Untuk kuhamili lalu kunikahi lah!',_ dan jawaban itu cuma ada diangan angan. Intinya Kibum mau Kyuhyun hamil anaknya, lalu mereka menikah dan hidup bersama selamanya. Seperti dongeng sih, tapi itu kemauan Kibum. Hidup dengan Kyuhyun selamannya.

Kalau Kibum terus terang ingin hidup dengan Kyuhyun selamanya, pasti Kyuhyun akan menolak, jadi cara satu-satunya harus dengan menghamilinya. Kalau mau menghamilinya, Kibum harus menidurinya. Pertama-tama harus tahu dulu, Kyuhyun itu namja yang bisa hamil atau tidak. Nanti dia bisa cari informasi itu dari Heechul. Kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa hamil, cukup menidurinya berulang. Seperti kata Eunhyuk, suatu yang dilakukan berulang membuat jadi kecanduan. Seperti Eunhyuk yang kecanduan berpesta, Taemin yang kecanduan es krim dan dirinya sendiri yang kecanduan Kyuhyun. Eh, jadi yang kecanduan duluan itu Kibum? Ya pokoknya, Kyuhyun juga harus kecanduan.

Kalau Kyuhyun bisa hamil, gampang, tiduri dia berulang sampai perutnya membesar. Soal janjinya yang tak akan memperkosa Kyuhyun, dia bisa minta secara langsung. _'Kyu, ayo kutiduri!'. _Kalau Kyuhyun tak mau, dia sudah siap segala obat yang diberikan Eunhyuk kemarin. Yang penting kan dia mau dan Kyuhyun tak menolak.

Dari sini entah bagaimana mengatakannya, Eunhyuk telah membantunya sebegitu banyak walau dia tahu ujung-ujungnya demi Siwon. Tapi bagi Kibum, Eunhyuk adalah sahabat paling pengertian.

"Taemin membutuhkanmu sebagai Mommy!", lalu ditambahkan 'dan aku membutuhkanmu sebagai istri', dalam angan-angan lagi.

"Aku bukan Mommy-nya!". Maka dari itu Kibum ingin menikahi Kyuhyun, biar Kyuhyun bisa jadi Mommy-nya Taemin.

"Appa membutuhkanmu sebagai menantu".

"Aku bukan menantunya!".

Nah kan, biar Kyuhyun bisa jadi Mommy dan menantu, dia harus mau hamil dan dinikahi Kibum. Tapi kenapa permasalahannya jadi rumit begini? Kyuhyun tak mau, itu masalahnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu...". Kibum ragu untuk melengkapi kalimat barusan. Kibum membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk ditiduri, untuk dihamili, untuk dinikahi, untuk dijadikan Mommy-nya Taemin dan menantunya Kangin lalu untuk diajak hidup selamanya.

"Tapi aku tak butuh kau!", tolak Kyuhyun sambil beringsut menepi.

Kyuhyun menepi, Kibum jadi dapat tempat untuk merebah. Namja muka datar itupun melakukannya. Dia merebah disebelah Kyuhyun, berdempetan dan menyinggung badan Kyuhyun. Kibum melakukan prosesi yang seharusnya semalam dilakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun. Walau awalnya tangan Kibum dilempar menjauh , tapi dia tak menyerah, ketularan semangat juang Eunhyuk tampaknya. Terus dia berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun hingga iblis itu yang menyerah.

"Aku merindukanmu!", kata Kibum. "Nanti kau pulang ke rumahku ya?". Kibum mengadaptasi cara Taemin meminta es krim, dan semoga bisa berhasil. "Kyu?", tanya Kibum sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Dia menjalarkan lengannya kebagian perut Kyuhyun, mengelus mgelus disitu, siapa tahu dengan begitu Kyuhyun mau mengabulkan permintaannya. "Kyu?"

"Ya, ya, ya, nanti aku pulang ke rumahmu!", jawab Kyuhyun terpaksa. Diiyakan dulu, biar Kibum tak terus mendesaknya. Urusan benar tidaknya dia pulang ke rumah Kibum, itu dipikirkan nanti dulu.

Kyuhyun tahu sekarang, Kibum memang sakit. Bukan tubuhnya tapi otaknya. Kibum yang pertama kali ditemuinya dulu bukan seperti ini. Kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan namja muka datar ini mulai gila? Tidak mungkin karena tekanan darinya soal dilaporkan ke polisi. Tidak mungkin juga soal perbudakan yang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun kan sudah membebaskan Kibum dari dua hal tersebut, lalu karena apa?

"Selamat pagi Mr. Kim. Saya antarkan sarapan untuk anda". Seorang suster masuk tanpa melihat kesekeliling. Dia mendorong troly makanannya ke arah ranjang Kibum tapi segera berhenti ketika mendapati Kibum peluk-pelukan dengan entah siapa itu. "Eh, ada Nyonya Kim. Selamat pagi!", sapa suster itu kikuk. Yang lagi berduaan dengan Mr. Kim pastinya Mrs. Kim, kan? "Maaf mengganggu? Saya cuma mengantar makanan". Suster cepat-cepat mengangkat nampan berisi makanan Kibum, meletakkannya dimeja dekat ranjang kemudian segera menarik troly-nya keluar.

Wih, yang sedang bermesraan itu Kibum dan Kyuhyun tapi yang malu lalu segera menghindar malah suster rumah sakit.

"Kyu!"

"Menyingkir dariku!", printah Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh. "Cepat makan makananmu, atau aku pergi dari sini!", ancamnya dengan mode iblis. Barusan sudah luluh, sekarang mode iblisnya kembali.

To be continue

Maaf hilang mood.

See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Taemin

Typo? Abaikan!

Kyuhyun Bermasalah

Ini sudah berjalan sebulan lebih lima hari seperti yang Kibum hitung. Semenjak Kibum masuk rumah sakit saat itu, Kyuhyun mengiyakan untuk diajak pulang ke rumah Kibum, tapi sampai saat ini Kyuhyun belum memenuhinya. Semenjak saat itu juga, keadaan Kibum memburuk. Bukan penyakit kronis lalu dia akan mati cepat, tapi tiap bangun pagi Kibum selalu mengalami sakit kepala hebat. Terkadang dia muntah-muntah juga. Sakitnya cuma disaat dia bangun tidur dipagi hari dan akan hilang setengah jam kemudian.

Setelah hilang sakitnya, Kibum akan bersiap kerja. Mandi, berpakaian kantor, melewatkan sarapan dan kemudian berangkat begitu saja. Dia akan menyempatkan mampir ke Heechul's mini cafe sekedar melihat Kyuhyun. Atau kalau Kyuhyun belum datang, dia akan menyambangi rumah Kyuhyun lalu ikut sarapan disana. Siangnya juga begitu. Jam istirahat, Kibum memutuskan menemui Kyuhyun. Sekedar melihat juga, sekalian membujuk iblis itu agar mau kembali ke rumahnya. Dan segala bujukan Kibum selalu berakhir dengan pengusiran oleh Kyuhyun. Untungnya Eunhyuk membekali Kibum dengan kata-kata luar biasa agar Kibum tak kehilangan semangat. 'Semakin sering kau menemui Kyuhyun, semakin besar peluang mendapatkannya!' Dan itulah motivasi Kibum untuk tak menyerah dan terus datang menemui Kyuhyun.

Sorenya, setelah jam kantor habis, Kibum akan muncul kembali di hadapan Kyuhyun. Niatannya mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam, lalu nantinya dilanjutkan pulang ke rumahnya, tapi lagi-lagi Kibum ditolak. Malahan dia yang ikut makan malam di tempat Kyuhyun. Selesai makan, Kibum akan diusir lagi. Hangeng sampai iba, melihat Kibum diusir anaknya setiap hari. Kalau Heechul sih, ada Taemin dia akan bantu, kalau tak ada dia tak ambil pusing.

"Hyuk!", baru saja Eunhyuk terpejam dan suara Kibum kembali membawanya kealam sadar. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apanya?", sahut Eunhyuk yang sedang dongkol tidurnya terganggu hampir setiap malam.

Malam ini seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya, setelah tak bisa tidur, menelepon Kyuhyun tak diangkat, Kibum akan pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk. Mencari solusi bagi Kibum, tapi jadi pengganggu bagi Eunhyuk. Kibum akan ikut berbaring disebelah Eunhyuk, kemudian terus bicara menanyakan bagaimana, bagaimana dan bagaimana lagi. Semuanya soal cara membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya. Memang Eunhyuk berikrar membantu Kibum dalam hal itu, tapi tidak dengan mengganggu tidurnya dihampir setiap malam. Eunhyuk butuh istirahat, dia butuh tenaga baru untuk bekerja besok, butuh stamina untuk menyusun pesta pestanya yang akan datang. Dan dia juga butuh menenangkan otaknya agar bisa mencari jalan lain menahklukkan Siwon. Kedatangan Kibum ini benar-benar menyita waktu istirahatnya.

"Kyuhyun tak menjawab telepon dariku", adu Kibum sambil menerawang ke plafon kamar Eunhyuk.

"Lalu?"

"Aku jadi tak bisa tidur, Hyuk"

"Hn?"

"Kalau malam aku susah tidur, besok pagi kepalaku akan sakit. Perutku juga sakit dan aku akan muntah-muntah lagi". Tapi walaupun Kibum bisa tidur, pagi harinyapun juga akan terjadi hal sama. "Seperti katamu, badanku jadi makin ringan"

"Kau kurus dan tak terurus", celetuk Eunhyuk antara sadar dan tidak.

"Iya. Kemarin aku menimbamg berat badan di ruang kesehatan di kantor. Berat badanku turun 5 kg dalam sebulan ini", kata Kibum sambil menghela nafas berat. "Dokter masih bilang aku tak sakit apapun saat cek up seminggu lalu. Dia bilang aku cuma kurang istirahat dan kurang makan"

Kibum memang jarang makan dan kurang istirahat. Yang paling dibenarkan dari perkataan dokter adalah Kibum terlalu keras berfikir. Dokter menyuruhnya istirahat bukan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya saja, tapi juga pikirannya. Kibum sendiri tak mengerti kalau dia terlalu banyak berfikir, menurutnya dia tak memikirkan apapun. Hanya Kyuhyun saja. Apa itu juga termasuk pemikiran berat?

"Terus?"

"Terus dokter menyuruhku mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiranku". Eunhyuk juga menyarankan begitu. Mengejar Kyuhyun boleh boleh saja, tapi harus menjaga kesehatan badan juga. "Jangan-jangan dokter menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

Eunhyuk membuka matanya lebar kemudian mengernyit. Impossible kalau dokter berbohong, Eunhyuk sendiri tahu kalau Kibum sedamg berfikir berat. Soal Kyuhyun. Menghamili Kyuhyun dan menikahinya. Tapi sebelum semua terjadi, Kyuhyun tak mau berdekatan sama sekali dengan Kibum. Itu yang jadi penyebab Kibum jadi kurusan dalam sebulan ini.

"Kau memang sakit, Kibum"

"Jangan bercanda!", tegas Kibum. "Aku tak mau mati sebelum menikahi Kyuhyun dan hidup bersama dengannya sampai tua"

"Ya itu penyakitmu!", kata Eunhyuk santai.

Kibum memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk. Untuk ukuran orang jenius harusnya dia paham pembahasan ini, tapi sejenius apapun bisa jadi idiot karena cinta.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau kau mulai gila?", Kibum menyimak dulu. Disebut gila oleh Eunhyuk, berarti sahabatnya itu punya penjelasan. "Kau berubah semenjak Kyuhyun mulai tinggal dirumahmu. Dan sekarang saat Kyuhyun sudah pergi, perubahanmu lebih banyak lagi"

Itu karena dulu Kibum takut dipenjarakan. Dan pikiran serta badannya memberontak saat diperbudak Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena..."

"Karena kau mencintainya!', potong Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya"

Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng menolak pendapat Kibum. Kibum perlu pencerahan soal cinta. Dia harus dituntun untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri pada Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk akan lakukan itu, demi sahabat karibnya dan demi Siwon tentunya.

"Kau takut dipenjara kan?"

"Semua orang pasti takut dipenjara!" Kibum memang berubah, tapi sifat tak sabarannya masih saja ada.

"Apa Kyuhyun masih mengancam memenjarakanmu?", Kibum diam, berarti tidak. "Dan tentunya kau tak diperbudak lagi karena dia sudah pulang". Bahkan Kibum tak diperbudak saat Kyuhyun masih di rumahnya. "Saat Kyuhyun ada disampingmu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Apapun. Apapun yang sekiranya dia butuh, aku akan lakukan", Eunhyuk mengangguk. Berarti Kibum jadi budak atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat dia tak disampingmu?"

Saat Kyuhyun tak disamping Kibum?

Kibum pulang setelah makan malam dari rumah Kyuhyun, lalu dia akan pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengenang Kyuhyun yang pernah duduk disana. Sambil bertanya tanya, kapan Kyuhyun bisa duduk disitu lagi? Selanjutnya dia masuk kamar dan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun sebelum tidur. Kalau tak bisa tidur, Kibun akan memeluk gulingnya. Membayangkan Kyuhyun dipelukannya atau Kyuhyun di sudut sudut kamarnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dan bila semuanya tak berhasil membuatnya istirahat, dia akan ke rumah Eunhyuk untuk konsultasi soal Kyuhyun.

Jadi kalau Kyuhyun tak disampingnya, otaknya akan terus memproses semua hal tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kau menginginkannya?", Kibum mengangguk. "Kau merindukannya?", dia juga mengangguk. "Kau mencintainya?", Kibum masih mengangguk.

"Tidak!", jawab Kibum membenahi anggukannya. Kibum kelepasan mengangguk dipertanyaan yang diajukan Eunhyuk soal cinta.

"Kibum," Eunhyuk memiringkan tubuhnya juga kearah Kibum. Dia memandang Kibum lekat, seakan serius akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Perasaan pada seseorang yang selalu kau pikirkan sepanjang hari, yang kau rindukan setiap saat dan yang kau inginkan untuk disampingmu selamanya, itu namanya cinta"

Kibum tahu teorinya. Dia tahu pembahasan soal cinta. Tapi dia tak tahu kalau dirinya sendiri jatuh cinta.

"Percaya padaku, kau telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun". Kibum masih mendengarkan, karena sepertinya Eunhyuk benar. "Kau cukup mengakui kau mencintainya lalu ungkapkan perasaan itu pada Kyuhyun. Awalnya memang seperti ini, dia akan terus menolak. Tapi asal kau tak pernah menyerah menunjukkan besarnya cintamu padanya, dia akan luluh. Aku yakin itu"

"Aku harus bilang cinta padanya?", tanya Kibum sangat ragu.

"Cuma itu alasan masuk akan yang akan membuat Kyuhyun jatuh kepelukanmu!". Kibum berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Dia hanya perlu melakukan hal sama yang dilakukannya dalam sebulan ini ditambah mengucapkan cinta setiap bertemu Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa kan? Kalau tak yakin, aku akan melatihmu cara mengatakan cinta yang romantis"

"Aku bisa, ini mudah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kau perlu istirahat agar besok pagi saat menemui Kyuhyun, kau dalam keadaan fit". Eunhyuk mendorong Kibum merebah dan dia sendiri juga merebah. Kemudian Eunhyuk menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. "Kibum, semangat untuk besok. Semoga berhasil. Jaljayo!"

"Jaljayo, Hyuk!"

Berbekal kata cinta untuk besok pagi, Kibum memejamkan matanya kemudian melenakan pikirnya ke alam mimpi. Eunhyuk sendiri segera memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah lain. Dia juga memejamkan mata, tapi sebelum tertidur dia sempat tersenyum, bahkan hampir terkikik. Barusan, Eunhyuk berhasil menghasud Kibum lagi. Semakin Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun, semakin besar pula peluang Eunhyuk mendekati Siwon.

KIHYUN

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar.

"Mengajakmu sarapan, Hyung!"

Kyuhyun baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia terkaget saat melihat Luhan meringis lebar di depan pintu. Sebulan yang lalu Luhan sudah kemari, dan sekarang calon desaigner ini ada di Korea lagi. Uang dari mana yang digunakannya untuk membeli tiket pesawat? Jangan-jangan Luhan membohongi orang tuanya agar diberi uang lagi.

"Ck!", Kyuhyun berdecak kesal tapi kemudian masuk kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. "Makan dulu sana, aku tidak lapar!", tolak Kyuhyun sambil mondar mandir menyiapkan keperluan kerjanya.

"Hyung, kau lebih gemuk dari sebulan yang lalu", kata Luhan Kyuhyun dari depan pintu.

"Kau bilang aku kurus waktu itu, lalu ku turuti saranmu memakan makanan bergizi"

Luhan mendekat pada Kyuhyun, mengamati tubuh Kyuhyun dari dekat. Dia juga mengira-ngira, lalu menghitung diawang-awang. Entahlah apa yang sedang dihitungnya, mungkin anggaran beli kain membuatkan baju untuk Kyuhyun akan bertambah kalau Kyuhyun makin gemuk. Atau dia berusaha menghitung selisih berat badan Kyuhyun sekarang dengan sebulan yang lalu?

"Sebentar-sebantar!" Luhan menuntun Kyuhyun ke depan kaca besar dekat lemari. Dia mengacakan tubuh Kyuhyun disitu. "Kau tahu, Hyung"

"Tidak", potong Kyuhyun.

"Tubuhmu jauh lebih gemuk dari sebelum kau kurus". Kyuhyun mendecih malas "Maksudnya, sebulan yang lalu kau sangat kurus. Sekarang kau sangat gemuk"

"Aku tidak gemuk!", protes Kyuhyun. "Pergi sana, mengganggu saja kau ini!", usirnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk ukuran seorang model, kau terlalu gemuk Hyung". Luhan dongkol dengan Kyuhyun, karena sebenarnya dia mau menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai model gratisannya kelak kalau dia sudah punya uang banyak. "Lihat ini!'. Luhat melingkarkan kedua telapan tangannya ke lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau gemuk sekali!", Luhan histeris. "Oh My Gosh, Kyuhyun Hyung. Bahkan tanpa meteranpun aku tahu tubuhmu melar lebih dari 2 inchi", katanya sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Kyuhyun. "Please, Hyung! Please! Sekarang kupaksa kau untuk diet dan olah raga!"

"Apa urusanmu kalau aku gemuk?", tanya Kyuhyun kasar sambil menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang mengukur-ukur tubuhnya. "Yang penting aku tidak gemuk dan buncit seperti mantan kekasihmu itu!"

Dulu Luhan pacaran dengan teman sekelas. Mantannya itu gemuk sekali dan perutnya boleh dibilang membuncit besar. Dan walau usia Luhan dan dia sama, mantan pacaranya itu jadi kelihatan tua dan jelek. Tapi kan dulu Luhan cinta. Setelah Luhan kenal dunia fashion, matanya terbuka lebar. Dia tak peduli cinta-cintaan lagi. Pacarnya tak sesuai dengan hobi desaign Luhan, ya dia minta putus.

"Masa lalu tak usah diungkit!", sahut Luhan kasar juga. "Tapi kau tak malu apa, badan Heechul eomma lebih bagus dari badanmu. Kau anaknya, ingat!"

"Lalu? Aku peduli?"

"Terserah kau lah, Hyung!", kata Luhan menyerah. "Ayo sarapan saja. Kung Kung menunggu di ruang makan!", lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Kung Kung? Kakeknya Kyuhyun yang dari China itu? Ada di rumah Kyuhyun? Kapan datangnya?

"Eh, eh, meteran berjalan. Kapan Kung Kung datang ke sini?"

"Tadi malam saat kau sudah tidur. Dan Kung Kung yang membayari tiketku kemari. Jangan kau kira aku membohongi orang tuaku ya!"

"Bilang pada Kung Kung, kalau aku sudah pergi kerja!"

Luhan berhenti melangkah sebelum keluar pintu. Dia berbalik sejenak dan mendapati Kyuhyun seakan enggan bertemu kakeknya.

"Kung Kung tadi sudah masuk kamar ini. Dia lihat kau masih tidur. Dan satu jam kemudian, tepatnya saat aku berdiri di depan pintu tadi, itu karena Kung Kung menugaskanku membangunkanmu dan mengajak sarapan". Kyuhyun tak merespon. "Kung Kung jauh-jauh dari China untuk menengokmu, dan kau tak mau menemuinya. Cucu macam apa kau ini? Cepat temui dia!"

Kung Kung sangat menyayangi Heechul. Bahkan dari anak-anaknya, Heechul yang diutamakan. Heechul juga sangat sopan didepan mertuanya itu. Walau dia galak dan kasar pada semua orang, tapi Heechul sangat menghormati mertuanya. Dan Kyuhyun pasti diomelinya kalau melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan pada kakeknya. Kyuhyun harus mau dipeluk dan dicium kakeknya. Dia harus menurut apa kata kakeknya. Kyuhyun juga harus lakukan apapn yang diminta kakeknya. Dan Heechul yang mewajibkan itu, kalau tidak dia sudah pasti tega mencakar anaknya sendiri.

"Ternyata Kibum Hyung tampan ya!", tiba-tiba sekali Luhan sumringah.

"Siapa?"

"Calon suamimu!", terangnya. "Dia sedang berbincang dengan Kung Kung dan Baba di ruang makan!"

Astaga, Kibum datang lagi?

KIHYUN

Kyuhyun sudah memasang wajah cerah saat menemui kakeknya di ruang makan. Dari pada dicakar dan dipukuli, lalu dimaki-maki oleh eomma-nya karena dianggap tak hormat pada kakeknya, Kyuhyun memilih pura-pura tersenyum. Sebenarnya bukan dia benci pada kakeknya, Kyuhyun cuma malas bertemu saat ini. Yang lebih malas lagi kalau kakeknya meminta ditemani, lalu diberi nasehat sampai bosan. Ya ya, maksudnya memang baik, tapi Kyuhyun tak suka hal-hal berbau ceramah.

"Pagi Kung Kung, Appa!", sapanya sambil mendekat kearah meja makan. Ada Kibum juga disitu, tapi Kyuhyun sedang bosan melihat wajah Kibum.

"Pagi Kyu!". Kibum mengawasi Kyuhyun dari tadi, tapi tak disapa juga. Jadi dia menyapa duluan.

"Hn!", jawab Kyuhyun lalu mendekat pada Kakeknya.

Kung Kung senang sekali melihat cucunya sebesar ini. Setiap tahun memang Kung Kung datang ke Korea, dan tahun kemarin Kyuhyun terlihat masih kecil. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah terlihat besar dan dewasa. Perubahannya mirip seseorang yang Kung Kung sayangi selama ini, siapa ya? Kung Kung sedikit lupa.

Kyuhyun berpelukan sebentar dengan Kung Kung. Setelah mendapat satu kecupan didahinya, dia duduk di kursi sebelah kakeknya.

"Kau sudah besar, Kyu. Kung Kung merindukanmu!", kata Kung Kung setelah membalas sapaan Kyuhyun. Kung Kung mengelus pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah besar dari dulu. Kung Kung juga datang kesini tiap tahun, kenapa baru menganggap aku besar sekarang?"

Kung Kung tertawa sedangkan Hangeng dan Kibum tersenyum saja. Tidak lucu sih, tapi demi menghormati orang tua mereka tersenyum.

"Kyu, Kung Kung suka dengan calon suamimu ini. Dia ini hebat dalam berbisnis". Eh, siapa maksud Kung Kung? "Kibum, kalau ada kesempatan aku ingin membuat kerja sama bisnis denganmu"

"Tentu saja!", jawab Kibum mantan. Dia sudah dianggap calon cucu menantu oleh Kung Kung, jadi sebisa mungkin buat orang tua itu senang.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka.

Jadi Kibum yang dianggap calon suami Kyuhyun? Kenapa sih semua orang percaya Kibum itu calon suaminya? Iya memang dia dan Kibum pernah tidur bersama, dua kali pula. Iya memang sekarang Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Dia sebenarnya juga suka kejadian dua kali ditiduri Kibum itu, meski tak mengakuinya, tapi tidak harus dia dinobatkan jadi calon pasangannya Kibum. Kapan dia bilang ke semua orang kalau Kibum adalah calon suaminya?

"Kibum bukan suamiku!", bantah Kyuhyun mulai lagi sebalnya. Ada kata yang tertinggal. "Maksudnya..."

"Kung Kung tahu kalian belum menikah. Tadi aku bilang masih calon"

"Dia bukan calon suamiku, Kung Kung!", bantah Kyuhyun lagi sambil merajuk bak anak kecil.

Kung Kung, Hangeng dan Kibum saling pandang. Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Tiba-tiba sekali Kyuhyun yang kalem tapi jahat bak iblis merajuk dan cemberut seperti anak kecil?

"Bukan ya?", tanya Kung Kung ragu. "Tapi kata Hangeng dan Luhan dia calon suamimu"

"Itu kata Heechul, Baba!", balas Hangeng. Lalu Heechul tahu dari mana? "Kibum, kau calon suami anakku kan?"

Maunya Kibum begitu, tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya tak mau. Tapi bukannya kemarin kemarin saat Hangeng dan Heechul menganggap Kibum menantu, bahkan disebut bolak balik sebagai calon suami Kyuhyun, iblis itu tak marah. Lalu kenapa sekarang marah? Di depan Kung Kung pula.

"Kibum, katakan pada mereka kau bukan calon suamiku!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil menudingkan garpu ke arah Kibum. "Appa, dia bukan calon suamiku. Ingat itu!", katanya pula pada Hangeng. Kemudian Kyuhyun mau menudingkan garpu ke arah kakeknya, tapi urung. Kalau Heechul melihatnya, garpu itu bisa pindah menancap ke tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun masih sayang nyawa. Tapi dia merasa sakit hati saat Kung Kung mengatakan kalau Kibum calon suaminya. "Kung Kung, Kibum bukan calon suamiku!", katanya sambil mengeram dan memelas.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kemarin kau tidak protes saat Kibum kusebut sebagai calon suamimu"

"Kapan? Kapan, Appa?", tanya Kyuhyun sedih. "Aku tak pernah bilang dia calon suamiku". Hangeng mengedip takjub. Masak Kyuhyun lupa, atau pura-pura lupa? "Kalian menyakiti hatiku, aku tak mau makan dengan kalian!"

Kyuhyun melempar garpunya ke meja. Dia mendorong kursi kemudian beranjak dari ruang makan. Berjalan terburu-buru sampai menyenggol Luhan yang baru datang mengambil meterannya. Dibelakang Luhan ada Heechul yang baru datang juga.

"Mau kemana kau? Ikut sarapan dulu!", paksa Heechul sambil menghadang Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, katakan pada mereka, Kibum bulan calon suamiku!", perintahnya kasar. "Aku sakit hati karena mereka, Eomma!".

Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan keluarga dan sarapan paginya. Dia akan ke kamar saja. Dia sedang benci melihat mereka semua di ruang makan. Hati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sakit saat Kung Kung mengatakan Kibum sebagai calon suaminya.

"Han, anakmu kenapa?", tanya Kung Kung cemas.

"Tak tahu, Baba", jawabnya masa bodoh. "Kyuhyun kenapa, Lu? Apa dia cerita masalahnya padamu?". Hangeng melempar pertanyaan ke Luhan.

"Yah, kenapa tanya aku. Mana aku tahu! Paling paling sedang akting". Tahunya Luhan kan Kyuhyun tak ingin bertemu Kung Kung hari ini. "Eomma, Kyuhyun Hyung kenapa?". Sekarang Luhan melempar pertanyaannya pada Heechul.

Heechul mengeram sebentar karena tingkah Kyuhyun barusan, tapi segera mengedikkan bahu dapat pertanyaan dari Luhan. Memang dia tak tahu ada apa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!" Dan sepertinya Heechul berancang ancang melempar pertanyaan pada Kibum. "Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

Kibum kenal Kyuhyun belum genap dua bulan, dan selama yang dia tahu Kyuhyun akan kasar dan galak padanya. Kalau kejadian seperti barusan, ini pertama kalinya dia lihat. Kibum cuma bisa menggeleng.

"Aku juga tak paham!", jawab Kibum bingung.

Barusan mendengar suara Heechul, Kung Kung jadi ingat. Orang yang sangat disayanginya melebihi anak, cucu dan istrinya sendiri adalah Heechul. Kung Kung sayang sekali dengan Heechul, dan Kyuhyun mirip dengannya. Kung Kung sebenarnya tahu kalau dulu Heechul cuma pura-pura hamil, tapi dari pertama melihat Heechul, Kung Kung suka karena Heechul bersikap baik padanya dan istinya. Makanya Kung Kung pura-pura marah lalu memaksa Hangeng menikahi Heechul.

Suatu hari Kung Kung mendapati Heechul berubah sikap padanya juga pada semua orang. Heechul yang tadinya galak dan kasar pada orang, jadi manis dan manja. Dia yang tadinya sopan dan menghormati Kung Kung, jadi memusuhinya. Hari berganti sampai hampir dua bulan, Kung Kung baru sadar kalau Heechul mengalami perubahan bentuk tubuh. Dia terlihat makin besar dan dewasa. Tepatnya Heechul lebih gemuk dari sebelum sebelumnya. Seketika itu Kung Kung bercerita pasa istrinya, lalu istrinya membawa Heechul ke dokter. Dan ternyata Heechul hamil.

Apa Kyuhyun juga begitu?

"Kyuhyun hamil ya?", tanya Kung Kung sedikit hilang cemasnya.

Hangeng menggeleng tanda tak tahu, kemudian dia melempar pandamg pada Luhan. Luhan menunjuk mukannya dengan telunjuknya sendiri, kemudian dia mencebikkan bibir dan mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda sama-sama tak tahunya dengan Hangeng. Berikutnya Luhan menoel Heechul, Heechul kan eomma-nya, pernah hamil juga, harusnya dia tahu. Sayangnya Luhan belum lahir saat Heechul hamil dulu, jadi dia tak paham. Heechul hamil saja, dia sendiri tak tahu, apalagi kalau orang lain yang hamil.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun hamil tidak?", tanya Heechul beralih tanya ke Kibum. Menghamili Kyuhyun itu kemauan Kibum, tapi mana bisa Kyuhyun hamil padahal dia belum menidurinya selama lebih dari sebulan ini? "Kau menidurinya dalam waktu dekat ini?". Kibum menggeleng. Kan kejadiannya memang sudah lama. "Berarti dia tidak hamil"

Mereka memutuskan mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Paling paling benar kata Luhan, Kyuhyun sedang akting ngambek karena tak ingin bertemu Kung Kung atau Kibum. Sebodo Kyuhyun tak mau makan, nanti lapar pasti makan sendiri. Kung Kung dan lainnya segera sarapan. Hangeng harus bergegas karena hari ini ada pekerjaan ke luar kota. Kung Kung akan ikut dengannya. Heechul sendiri akan segera ke cafenya. Kalau tak segera berangkat, bisa jadi anak buahnya yang genit genit itu mengganggu pelanggannya kalau tak diawasi. Luhan, tak ada pekerjaan. Dia makan karena waktunya sarapan saja. Mungkin dia akan ikut Heechul dan Kyuhyun ke cafe, mengukur-ukur tubuh anak buah Heechul lalu menjanjikan mereka sebuah baju.

"Kibum hyung!", panggil Luhan ditengah acara makan mereka. "Kau benar tak meniduri Kyuhyun hyung dalam waktu dekat ini kan?". Kibum menggeleng. "Tapi kalau dalam waktu jauh?" Kibum berfikir sejenak. Dalam waktu jauh, jelas dia belum kenal Kyuhyun. Jelas juga mereka tak tidur bersama. Kibum lalu menggeleng. Awalnya Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham, memang benar Kyuhyun cuma akting, tapi sedetik kemudian dia bertanya lagi. "Tapi kau pernah menidurinya kan, Hyung?". Pertanyaan kali ini disambut semua orang yang ada disitu. Kibum jadi grogi dipandangi keluarga Kyuhyun. Kalau dia mengaku, nanti dipenjarakan tidak ya? Tapi siapa tahu kalau dia mengaku, keluarga Kyuhyun mau membantunya meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun. "Tidak?", tanya Luhan penasaran. Sebentar kemudian Kibum tersenyum sopan mewakili jawabannya. "Pernah, ya!", sorak Luhan gembira.

Tandanya Kyuhyun memang harus diajak kerumah sakit untuk periksa.

KIHYUN

Taemin baru saja menelepon Heechul, dia akan berangkat tidur sekarang. Taemin berjalan terseok seok kekamarnya. Dia mengantuk, sangat mengantuk. Tadi di sekolah ada pelajaran olah raga, saking senangnya Taemin tak berhenti main kejar-kejaran dengan teman-temannya. Sekarang badannya capek, dan jadi sangat mengantuk. Tapi karena dia sayang Eomma barunya, dia menelepon Heechul dulu sebelum berangkat tidur. Barusan dia juga minum susu sesuai anjuran Heechul.

Suara pintu depan dibuka saat dia hendak berbelok ke lorong kamarnya. Taemin menengok sebentar, tapi tak ada orang. Menengok kedua kalinya, Taemin melihat Kibum berjalan ke arahnya. Yang tak biasa Daddy-nya pulang dengan Mommy. Taemin sumringah, dia tak jadi memgantuk.

"MOMMY, AKU DISINI!", teriak Taemin mengkode Kyuhyun.

Setelah lebih dari sebulan tak bertemu, akhirnya Daddy-nya bisa membawa Mommy-nya kembali. Menuruti Heechul minum susu, buahnya bagus juga. Tahu begini, dia akan minum susu jauh jauh hari biar Mommy-nya cepat pulang. Kan sekarang Mommy-nya pulang setelah dia menuruti Heechul. Akhir pekan besok, Taemin akan menginap di rumah Heechul, menemani eommanya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Mommy, aku rinduuuuu sekali!", katanya setelah Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Taemin juga mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian dia memeluk Kyuhyun, sebentar saja tapi kemudian disingkirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan peluk-peluk!", perintah Kyuhyun kasar.

Taemin manyun, tapi kemudian meringis menunjukkan gigi giginya. Mommy-nya masih seperti yang kemarin, suka memarahinya. Tapi Taemin tetap sayang Mommy.

"Mom, aku mengantuk!", katanya sambil akting mengantuk. Tapi bukankah Taemin tak bisa akting? "Aku boleh tidur dengan Mommy lagi, kan?", pintanya sambil menyipitkan mata. Kemudian menguap. Kemudian pura-pura sempoyongan tak tahan kantuk.

"Untuk apa kau mau tidur denganku? Tidur di kamarmu sendiri!", tolak Kyuhyun kemudian melenggang duluan meninggalkan Taemin dan Kibum.

"Dad, aku mengantuk!". Dia berakting juga di hadapan Kibum. Siapa tahu kalau Kyuhyun menolaknya, namun Kibum mengijinkannya. Tapi Taemin belum beruntung, Kibum ternyata segera membuntuti Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun.

Setelah sarapan tadi pagi, Hangeng dan Kung Kung berangkat ke luar kota. Heechul dan Luhan pura-pura berangkat ke cafe numpang mobil Kibum. Mereka memaksa Kyuhyun ikut serta, dan tak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun menolak. Dan dalam perjalan yang harusnya berkelok kelok menuju cafe, mobil dijalankan lurus saja seperti perintah Heechul sebelumnya. Kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah klinik. Saat Kyuhyun tanya kenapa mereka berhenti di situ, Luhan menjawab untuk memeriksakan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersinggung, dia pikir Luhan dan Eomma-nya menyangka Kyuhyun sakit apa? Kemudian Kyuhyun marah-marah. Dia juga menyatakan kekecewaannya pada Luhan dan Heechul. Kyuhyun bilang dia juga sakit hati dengan perlakuan keduanya. Lalu dia menyeret Kibum, mengajak Kibum meninggalkan Heechul dan Luhan di depan klinik itu.

Kyuhyun bilang tak mau pulang karena orang seisi rumahnya jahat padanya. Kyuhyun mau berputar-putar keliling seol saja. Kalau bisa kelilingi Korea sekalian. Dia juga menyebut alamat rumah Siwon untuk disinggahi, tapi Kibum segera membawa Kyuhyun keliling saja. Menyusuri jalanan sampai Kyuhyun hilang galaunya, asal jangan ke rumah Siwon. Dan sejam yang lalu Kyuhyun mengeluh mengantuk, pada akhirnya dia minta pulang ke rumah Kibum.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sebelah kakinya ke pangkuan Kibum dan Kibum memijitnya. Kali ini bukan kemauan Kibum memperbudak diri sendiri, barusan saja Kyuhyun kembali mengancam memenjarakan Kibum kalau tak mau menuruti perintahnya. Saat Kibum mempertanyaan peryataan Kyuhyun yang dulu, yang dia sudah melepas Kibum dari tuduhan dan perbudakan, Kyuhyun menyangkal. Dia bilang itu wujud toleransi agar Kibum siap menghadapi perintah-perintah Kyuhyun berikutnya. Kibum hampir-hampir mengeluh, tapi segera siaga menuruti perintah Kyuhyun sesaat iblis itu menyebutkan kata penjara.

"Sebelah situ!", tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. Kibum berpindah memijit ke pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun. "Kibum, kalau ada orang tanya soal kau ini calon suamiku atau bukan, kau harus menyangkalnya mengerti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sakit hati", katanya sambil menepuk dadanya berkali kali. "Kau tahu, Kibum? Aku sakit hati", katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah kaki yang lain kepangkuan Kibum. Kemudian mengitruksikan Kibum memijat yang kaki itu.

"Keras sedikit!", perintahnya.

Kibum memijit lebih keras.

"Kibum!" Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu, aku banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Badanku sakit, kakiku pegal dan meteran berjalan itu mengataiku gemuk. Tidak punya perasaan dia itu. Dia bilang aku tak pantas jadi model. Yang benar saja, aku bekerja keras, capek dam dia mengataiku. Aku benar-benar benci padanya". Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mengingat Luhan mengatainya gemuk tadi pagi. "Lebih baik aku tak usah punya sepupu kalau harus dapat perlakuan seperti ini", omelnya.

Apa Kyuhyun sedang curhat pada Kibum? Hari ini kenapa Kyuhyun aneh sekali. Jadi sensitif, jadi cerewet, jadi jutek dan judes. Kenapa ya? Apa karena Kung Kung datang ke Korea?

"Kibum!", Kibum melirik lagi. "Aku tidak gemuk kan?", Kibum menggeleng. Gemuk fersi Kibum itu seperti manager keuangan di kantor Appa-nya, Mr. Shindong. "Aku pantas jadi model kan?", Kibum mengangguk lagi. Kibum bahkan tak tahu kriteria yang pantas jadi model itu seperti apa. "Kibum, besok pagi temani aku jogging. Aku harus diet dan olah raga. Setelah ini akan kusumpal mulut meteran berjalan itu kalau sampai menghinaku lagi!"

Kyuhyun beringsut menjauh dari Kibum. Dia menata posisi hendak tidur. Setelah merebah, dia memeluk guling disitu. Kibum terabaikan, dia masih terduduk di sebelah Kyuhyun tanpa melakukan apapun. Apa maksudnya Kyuhyun, masak dia dibiarkan tanpa sepatah katapun. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mengkodekan kalau pekerjaannya selesai dan Kibum boleh tidur.

"Kibum!", jadi tugas Kibum memang belum selesai. "Mana Taemin, kenapa tidak kemari?"

"Tadi kau suruh dia tidur"

"Aku mau tidur dengannya. Panggilkan dia!", perintahnya sambil melempar guling kearah Kibum.

"Tadi kau tak mau tidur dengannya"

"Itu tadi, sekarang aku mau tidur dengannya. Panggil dia kemari!", perintahnya lagi. "Cepat!"

Kibum bergerak juga. Dia turun dari ranjang, berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar Taemin. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan Taemin yang mukannya semrawut tapi masih tersenyum. Taemin sudah tidur tadinya, Kibum masuk dan memaksanya bangun. Ketika Kibum bilang dia boleh tidur dengan Mommy-nya, Taemin tak hiraukan kantuknya lagi.

"Mommy!"

"Cepat kemari!", perintah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tak datang kesini ha? Kau tak mau tidur denganku?". Tadi bukannya Kyuhyun menolak Taemin, kenapa sekarang marah?

"Aku mau tidur dengan Mommy!", katanya sambil naik ke ranjang. Taemin merebah di depan Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku sayang Mommy!"

"Tutup matamu dan cepat tidur!"

"Jaljayo Mommy!"

"Jaljayo!" Kyuhyun jadi seperti ibu ibu betulan. "Kibum!"

"Hn?"

"Kau juga cepat tidur!", Kibum segera ambil tempat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Turuti Kyuhyun saja, dari pada Kyuhyun pergi dari rumahnya lagi. "Aku benar saat menyatakan tak suka kalau kau disebut sebagai calon suamiku"

"Kenapa?"

"Peluk aku! Heran sekali denganmu, calon suami dari mana kalau kau tak bisa memperlakukan calon istri dengan baik"

Kyuhyun aneh, tapi Kibum menurut juga. Besok dia akan diskusikan ini dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pasti tahu keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia juga pasti punya solusinya.

"Eh, kau diam lagi?"

"Harus bagaimana, aku sudah memelukmu?"

"Ucapakan selamat tidur dulu baru boleh diam!". Kibum bingung. "Jaljayo Kyuhyun, begitu! Bahkan Taemin lebih mengerti etika saat tidur dengan orang dari pada kau"

"Jaljayo, Kyuhyun!"

"Nah begitu!", kata Kyuhyum sambil menyambut tangan Kibum diperutnya. "Jaljayo!", balasnya lalu mulai tidur.

Sabar, Kibum cukup menunggu sampai besok pagi dan dia akam dapat jawabannya dari Eunhyuk. Dia berhasil membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya, tapi dia juga dapat masalah baru. Eunhyuk yang bisa memecahkan masalah seperti ini.

KIHYUN

"Auuuu!", Kibum memekik tapi kemudian dibekap tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan keras-keras!", perintahnya sambil menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau mencubitku"

"Kau kubangunkan dari tadi tak mau bangun". Kibum mengalah. Dia menengok ke jam di dekatnya, setengah tiga pagi. Kenapa Kyuhyun membangunkannya?. "Aku lapar!"

"Kita sudah makan sebelum pulang"

"Aku lapar lagi, ambilkan aku makanan!"

"Besok saja!"

"Sekarang!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil melotot. Dia bilang mau diet dan olah raga, lalu kenapa jam segini mau makan? "Aku mau sereal. Multi grain dengan raisin. Aku tak mau susu dingin, panaskan dulu sebelum kau tuang ke serealnya!"

Multi grain sereal dengan susu panas, apa lagi tadi? Multi grain sereal saja Kibum belum pernah lihat, apa di dapurnya ada? Lalu diletakkan dimana? Haduh, Kibum harus menuruti perintah yang baginya tak masuk akal itu. Dipagi buta pula. Mau tak mau Kibum beranjak dari ranjang.

"Cepat, aku sangat lapar!"

To be continue

See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Taemin

Terima kasih, reviews, kritik, saran dan PM-nya. Masak iya gue nerima email yang semua pemberitahuan dari ffn, bunyinya hampir sama 'kapan update?'. Baru telat tiga hari juga, kalian nge-PM-nya keroyokan. Terkadang jadi author juga ada sibuknya. Gue sibuk, sumpah. Dan bakalan sibuk lagi setelah ini. Tapi sebagai author baik, gue bakal belain nulis walau diwaktu yang tak memungkinkan sekalipun.

Ok, seperti biasa. Typo, silakan diabaikan. Semoga berkenan dan Happy reading!

Demi Kyuhyun

"Auuuu!", pekik Kibum. Terjingkat kaget kemudian terpaksa bangun. "Kenapa kau mencubitku lagi?", tanyanya sedikit kesal. Kibum menggerutu sambil menggosok lengannya yang baru dicubit Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tiga kali kupanggil, kau tak mau bangun", jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Bukan Kibum tak mau bangun. Setengah tiga pagi, Kyuhyun mengeluh lapar, lalu minta makanan aneh yang Kibum sendiri belum pernah melihatnya. Setengah jam Kibum pergi kedapur, dia kembali ke kamar tanpa membawa apapun. Kibum tak tahu dimana pembantunya meletakkan makanan, apa lagi sendok, piring, mangkuk dan segala peralatan dapur itu. Dia biasa ke dapur kan cuma mengorder bukan mengambil makanan sendiri, jadi kalau Kibun kembali tanpa hasil itu sudah wajar.

Kyuhyun tak marah saat Kibum kembali tanpa makanan yang dimintanya. Dia bilang, Kibum hutang semangkuk multi grain sereal dengan susu panas jam setengah tiga pagi. Suatu saat Kyuhyun akan menagihnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun memperbolehkan Kibum tidur tapi dia sendiri tidak. Kyuhyun tak mengantuk, lagi pula sebentar lagi sebelum matahari terbit dia harus jogging dan mulai berdiet. So Kyuhyun cuma menunggu pagi sambil rebahan saja.

"Kita harus jogging, ini sudah jam lima, Kibum. Ayo bangun!", paksa Kyuhyun sambil menyibakkan selimut Kibum.

"Kenapa harus jogging?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau si meteran berjalan itu mengataiku gemuk. Aku perlu jogging dan diet"

"Itu kan kata Luhan. Sebenarnya kau tidak gemuk, tidak perlu jogging segala"

Kibum kembali menarik selimutnya, demikian Kyuhyun kembali menyibakkannya. Kyuhyun mencubit Kibum sekali lagi, dan Kibum menjerit sekali lagi juga.

"Kubilang bangun, temani aku jogging!", perintahnya sambil melotot kearah Kibum.

Semenjak Kyuhyun tak ada di rumahnya, sekitar sebulanan ini, Kibum sangat merindukannya. Dia ingin Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya, bagaimanapun caranya Kibum akan tempuh. Tapi mulai kemarin, tepatnya saat Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke rumah ini, Kibum kehilangan gairahnya yang meluap-luap itu. Dia senang, dia bahagia Kyuhyun mau dibawanya pulang, tapi sikap Kyuhyun yang suka memerintah itu menghilangkan mood Kibum.

"Kau bangun sekarang atau kucubit lagi?", ancamnya masih sambil memelototi Kibum.

"Iya iya, aku bangun"

Kibum malas bangun. Dia capek, mengantuk tepatnya, dan harus menemani Kyuhyun jogging. Demi apa juga dia harus mau? Seumur-umur yang namanya jogging, Kibum belum pernah melakukannya. Kalaupun tubuhnya bagus, itu karena dia terlalu banyak kegiatan yang harus mengurus pekerjaan diluaran. Sebenarnya kalau Kyuhyun mau banyak bergerak saja, tidak perlu ada jogging dan diet, tubuhnya akan bagus dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun masih mengawasi Kibum. Mulai dari Kibum bergerak perlahan-lahan, bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun harus menjaga fokus matanya pada Kibum, bisa jadi namja bermuka datar itu tak menurutinya kalau dibiarkan tanpa pengawasan. Setelah Kibum, menutup kamar mandi dari dalam, Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokus. Gilirannya membangunkan Taemin. Taemin juga perlu olah raga, biar badannya tidak kecil terus.

Taemin diguncang Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. Awalnya cuma berbalik posisi kemudian tidur lagi. Diguncang kedua kalinya, bocah itu membuka matanya. Taemin mengerjap ngerjap dan refleks mencari jam disekitaran situ. Dia menemukan jam dan melihat jarum pendeknya masih diangka lima, berarti masih pagi. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk tidur. Dia mengeratkan selimut ditubuhnya serta kembali tidur.

"Taemin!", panggil Kyuhyun sambil mencubit lengan bocah itu.

"Auuhh!", Taemin spontan bangun.

"Bangun!", perintahnya.

"Masih jam lima, Mom", gerutunya sambil menggosok lengan seperti Kibum tadi.

"Kau perlu olah raga, biar sehat". Taemin sudah sehat kok, Kyuhyun saja yang maunya begitu. Kalau dia jogging sendirian, mana asyik? Pagi-pagi begini, udara dingin pula, kalau sendirian kan jadi malas. Kalau ada teman, selain Kyuhyun jadi semangat, acara mengecilkan badan lewat jogging dan diet akan lebih menyenangkan. "Bangun sekarang dan ikut aku jogging!"

"Kenapa joggingnya pagi-pagi? Aku temani Mommy jogging sepulang sekolah saja"

"Jogging yang baik itu pagi hari", terang Kyuhyun. "Cepat bangun dan bersiap!", Taemin manyun yang akhirnya harus dipaksa dan ditarik Kyuhyun agar bocah itu bangun.

"Mom,", rengek Taemin. Dia tak mau bergerak di udara dingin seperti ini.

"Kau tak mau menurut padaku?"

"Bukan!", sangkal Taemin sambil menggeleng. Appa, Daddy, pengasuhnya dan seluruh orang yang dikenalnya tak pernah meyuruhnya bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk jogging.

"Lalu kenapa tak mau bangun? Kau tak menurut pada Mommy-mu ini?", Taemin menggeleng lagi. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, jangan anggap aku Mommy lagi!"

Taemin terkejut. Dia sayang Mommy-nya, sangat sayang. Tak mungkin dia tak menuruti Mommy. Taemin cuma tak mau bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk jogging. Di luar sedang dingin-dinginnya dan itu waktu yang tepat untuk tiduran sampai jam bersiap sekolah tiba baru dia akan bangun. Tapi demi Mommy, Taemin akan penuhi. Taemin tak mau Mommy-nya pergi lagi.

"Mommy, aku sayang Mommy!", katanya sambil beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun. "Mommy jangan pergi lagi ya. Mommy tetap jadi Mommyku kan?", tambahnya sambil berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Taemin yang membuat bocah itu manyun lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus mau punya anak yang tak menurut padaku?", tolak Kyuhyun kasar.

"Aku menurut, Mom. Aku ini anak baik, akan menurut pada Mommy", Taemin mencoba memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. Dia takut kehilangan Mommy. Baru juga semalam Mommy-nya pulang, masak mau pergi lagi cuma gara-gara dia tak mau ikut jogging. Sebagai anak baik, Taemin memang harus menuruti Mommy-nya. "Mommy, aku akan menurut pada Mommy. Mommy tak akan pergi kan? Aku masih jadi anakmu kan?", tanyannya lagi sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang kali ini tak ditolak.

"Asal kau segera bersiap ikut aku jogging!"

"Iya, ayo jogging, Mom!", kata Taemin semangat. Demi Mommy-nya.

KIHYUN

Acara joggingnya sukses. Kyuhyun gembira bisa jogging pagi tadi, berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum dan Taemin. Wajah bapak-anak itu muram sedari berangkat jogging. Demi Kyuhyun, cuma itu alasan mereka mau keluar rumah diudara dingin pagi hari.

Saat sarapan, Kyuhyun mengurangi porsi makannya. Dia memperbanyak makan buah. Tadi Kyuhyun memakan dua buah jeruk, menurutnya sesuatu yang berasa asam akan cepat menurunkan berat badannya. Dia akan langsing kembali kalau bisa jogging dan diet ketat. Kyuhyun bahkan mengorder mangga yang belum terlalu masak pada pembantu Kibum. Dia juga memesan agar dibuatkan salad untuk sarapannya besok pagi.

Masalahnya, yang sedang diet itu Kyuhyun, imbasnya ke semua orang di rumah Kibum. Kangin yang awalnya terkejut kehadiran Kyuhyun di rumahnya lagi, makin terkejut saat dia disodori jeruk oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat Kangin masih ragu-ragu dengan tawaran itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengupaskan jeruknya. Memereteli satu persatu, meletakkannya dipiring dan menyodorkannya didepan Kangin. Terpaksa Kangin memakannya. Begitu pun pada Kibum dan Taemin, mereka juga menghadapi menu yang sama. Bedanya, Kyuhyun menawarkan secara baik-baik pada Kangin, tapi menawarkan secara kasar pada Kibum dan Taemin. Bahkan sengaja dipaksa agar dua orang itu mau memakan jeruk pemberiannya. Susah susah Kyuhyun mengupaskan untuk mereka, masak mereka tak mau menghargai jerih payah Kyuhyun itu?

Setelah sarapan ala kadarnya plus buah jeruk, Kangin segera berangkat ke kantor. Taemin diantar sopirnya ke sekolah. Dan Kibum juga berangkat, alasannya ke kantor tapi sesuai rencananya semalam dia harus mendiskusikan kembalinya Kyuhyun ke rumahnya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang bisa memecahkan semua masalah seperti ini, menurut Kibum. Kalau Kyuhyun, dia tak ingin pergi kemanapun. Dia sedang sakit hati dengan keluarganya, jadi dia tak akan menemui mereka dulu.

"Oh, jadi begitu?", Eunhyuk manggut manggut kemudian meyangga dagunya dengan tangan mewakili pose berfikir. "Kira-kira kenapa?", tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Kibum berada di rumah Eunhyuk sekarang. Kibum mencegah Eunhyuk berangkat ke kantornya, memaksa sahabatnya itu mendengarkan ceritanya dan memberikan solusi padanya. Kalau sebelumnya dia menggebu membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya, sekarang setelah rencananya berhasil Kibum tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berfikir untuk melancarkan idenya meniduri, menghamili dan menikahi yang dulu saja tak sempat gara-gara mendapati tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. Kibum perlu saran baru dari Eunhyuk, apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini?

"Kau benar-benar tak punya gambaran lain selain yang barusan kau ceritakan?", Kibum menggeleng. Menurut Kibum, semua sudah diceritakannya pada Eunhyuk sampai detail. "Apa dia sedang menstruasi?", tebak Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Kibum. "Baiklah baiklah, menstruasi tidak masuk daftar", ralat Eunhyuk cepat-cepat.

"Badanku pegal, Hyuk", eluh Kibum sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tamu. "Perutku sedikit sakit", tambahnya sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Karena baru pertama jogging dan makan buah masam dipagi hari, lama-lama kau akan terbiasa. Jogging itu menyehatkan dan buah banyak vitaminnya"

"Aku sudah sehat dan tak perlu vitamin", sangkal Kibum. Kibum memang sehat, tepatnya kembali sehat. Pagi tadi dia tak pusing dan tak mual seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini walau dia merasa pegal-pegal dan sakit perut, tapi badannya ringan. Dia semangat beraktifitas di luaran lagi. "Pagi ini aku tidak sakit kepala lagi"

"Nah itu, karena kehadiran Kyuhyun pastinya. Kyuhyun membawa dampak baik pada kesehatanmu", kata Eunhyuk kembali memprovokasi. "Kalau menurutku, turuti saja apa kemauannya. Aku yakin iblis itu bisa menangkal penyakit-penyakit yang akan datang padamu"

Eunhyuk mulai lagi. Dia getol kalau soal menjodohkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, masih dengan alasan sama. Siwon. Kyuhyun adalah rival terberatnya untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Karena menyingkirkan Kyuhyun jelas tak mungkin baginya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggunakan cara ini. Menjodohkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, toh kalau mereka jadi suami istri yang untung mereka juga kan. Kalaupun ada yang rugi, ruginya pasti di Kibum. Kibum yang akan menghadapi tingkah menakutkan Kyuhyun, tapi Eunhyuk yakin lama-lama Kibum akan terbiasa.

"Maksudku, walau Kyuhyun itu jahat bak iblis, dia tahu cara menjaga orang lain. Cuma caranya saja yang sedikit extream. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri, Kibum!"

"Hyuk!"

"Sudahlah, jangan protes dulu sebelum tahu hasilnya nanti", kata Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kibum. Dia menguatkan Kibum agar sabar menghadapi Kyuhyun. "Kau ikuti kemauannya dulu sambil melihat perkembangan selanjutnya. Pantau apa saja yang terjadi padanya lalu kabarkan padaku. Kalau kau punya banyak informasi, kita bisa mencari tahu penyebab Kyuhyun jadi sensitif seperti ceritamu tadi"

Kibum memang menceritakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jadi seperti perempuan. Disinggung sedikit soal Kibum sebagai calon suami, Kyuhyun langsung merajuk dan membenci keluarganya sendiri. Tapi anehnya, walau Kyuhyun tak mau Kibum dikatakan sebagai calon suami, dia sendiri sekarang tinggal di rumah Kibum. Tidur sekamar dengan si muka minim ekspresi itu, dan berlagak seperti istri di rumah. Kibum menyebutnya aneh, tapi Eunhyuk menyebutnya sensitif.

Menurut Eunhyuk sifat seperti itu ada pemicunya. Kalau perempuan bisa jadi karena menstruasi atau mood swing karena hamil. Soal dua hal ini Eunhyuk belum yakin bahkan hampir tak yakin. Karena Kyuhyun itu namja, sama sepertinya dan Kibum juga.

Kalau namja tiba-tiba sensitif, Eunhyuk berfikir kearah cinta. Mungkin sebenarnya Kyuhyun mencintai Kibum, tapi karena malu dengan keluarga jadinya dia sok menolak lalu membenci keluarganya. Bisa juga Kyuhyun dalam mode bosan dikuntit Kibum terus tanpa kejelasan perasaan Kibum sendiri padanya. Kibum pasti belum menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun, makanya Kyuhyun jadi sensitif begitu.

"Kibum!"

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah melakukan saranku waktu itu?", tanya Eunhyuk seketika membuat Kibum mengernyit. Kibum lupa atau sedang memproses pertanyaan Eunhyuk? Pasalnya terlalu banyak saran yang diajukan Eunhyuk selama pengejaran Kibum pada Kyuhyun. "Yang kusuruh kau menyatakan cinta!"

"Oh", sahut Kibum kalem.

"Oh apa? Sudah atau belum?"

"Belum!", tuh, benar. Eunhyuk menghela nafas beratnya, kecewa. "Belum kukatakan tapi Kyuhyun sudah dengan sendirinya minta tinggal di rumahku", bela Kibum. "Aku tak perlu repot-repot mengatakan cinta padanya"

"Tapi kau tahu tidak, bisa jadi karena kau tak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya, lalu dia jadi seperti itu?". Kibum mengedikkan bahu tak mau tahu. Yang penting bagi Kibum, Kyuhyun sudah di rumahnya. Masalah mengatakan cinta itu belakangan. Toh kalau sudah menikah, punya anak, ucapan cinta tak akan berlaku lagi, menurut Kibum. "Begini jelasnya, selama kau mengejar ngejar Kyuhyun, dia selalu menolakmu kan? Itu karena kau terkesan tak serius"

"Aku serius! Kau juga tau itu?"

"Aku tau kau serius, tapi Kyuhyun tak berpikiran sama dengan kita. Kau terus-terusan mengejarnya hanya untuk kau tiduri, kau hamili lalu kau nikahi. Orang terhormat manapun tak mau diperlakukan seperti itu, Kibum!"

"Kau lupa kalau itu saran darimu?"

Memang saran dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tak keberatan bagaimanapun cara yang dilakukan Kibum untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun, termasuk untuk menghamilinya baru dinikahi, tapi sepertinya cara itu tak berhasil kali ini. Sekarang Eunhyuk pindah haluan, memasukkan unsur cinta agar hubungan Kibum-Kyuhyun lebih cepat terealisasi.

"Ya, memang. Tapi hubungan seperti itu kadang berawal cepat dan berakhir cepat pula. Sekedar hamil dan menikah tak selalu menjamin kehidupan keluargamu kelak bahagia", terang Eunhyuk mirip penasehat bijak. "Kau tahu apa yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan?"

Kibum awalnya menggeleng, tapi kemudian menjawab.

"Kebersamaan?"

Dan sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang menggeleng.

"Cinta!", jawab Eunhyuk mantap. Seperti dirinya yang mencintai Siwon. "Kebersamaan tanpa cinta akan menyebabkan kejenuhan. Orang bisa menjadi bosan tanpa cinta, bisa menjadi putus asa karena cinta. Begitu juga pada kasusmu dan Kyuhyun"

Eunhyuk benar, apa artinya kebersamaan tanpa cinta? Sebuah kebahagiaan berpasangan adalah ketika bisa mencintai dan dicintai oleh pasangan. Omong kosong kalau ada orang memilih satu dari yang mencintainya atau dicintainya, jelas lebih baik memilih gabungan keduanya bukan? Selalu ada pilihan terbaik dalam cinta. Kalau tak mendapatkannya, harus mencoba menumbuhkannya sendiri.

Kebahagiaan sebenarnya adalah bisa mencintai dan dicintai, tapi itu khusus untuk didalihkan Eunhyuk pada Kibum kali ini. Soal cinta Eunhyuk sendiri, asal bisa mendapatkan Siwon dengan cara apapun, itu adalah kebahagiaan bagi Eunhyuk. Cinta bisa dinomor sekiankan olehnya, yang penting dia dapat Siwon dulu.

"Kyuhyun bosan karena setiap saat kau mengabsenkan mukamu di depannya. Dia mau kepastian, Kibum. Tidak hanya sekedar bertatap muka lalu dia akan luluh sendiri. Aku rasa Kyuhyun bukan tipe namja yang mudah ditahklukkan"

"Kau menyuruhku mengatakan cinta padanya?"

"Tidak. Memerintahmu lebih tepatnya", ralat Eunhyuk. "Kau mau mendapatkan Kyuhyun, jiwa dan raganya?", tentu saja. Kibum mau Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya secara utuh. Tapi tidak harus bersusah susah seperti sebelumnya kalau bisa. "Kuncinya cinta. Katakan cintamu padanya dan aku yakin dia akan bertekuk lutut padamu"

Kyuhyun akan bertekuk lutut pada Kibum kalau dia mau mengatakan cinta pada iblis itu? Kibum tidak yakin. Sekedar kalimat, aku mencintaimu, menurut Kibum tak begitu ampuh dibanding usahanya sebulan ini. Sebulan dia datang dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun demi membujuknya agar mau kembali ke rumahnya, ini benar-benar pengorbanan Kibum yang luar biasa. Kalau dibandingan dengan kalimat cinta, jelas jauh lebih hebat. Iya memang Kibum paham soal pengungkapan cinta, seperti film-film romantis yang pernah tidak sengaja ditontonnya, kalimat cinta selalu membuat pasangam terkagum kagum. Tapi Kibum masih sangsi kalau Kyuhyun juga akan bereaksi sama seperti di film-film itu.

"Aku tidak mencintainya!" Seketika Eunhyuk mendecih. Kemarin mereka membahas soal cinta, dan Kibum sudah setuju kalau perasaannya dideskripsikan cinta oleh Eunhyuk. Sekarang menolak lagi. Mau sampai seribu tahun juga Kibum tak akan berhasil menguasai hati Kyuhyun kalau begini caranya. "Kau tak percaya sekali, Hyuk. Aku tidak mencintainya, tapi aku butuh dia jadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku"

"Aku berani menebak kalau Kyuhyun tak akan sudi jadi istrimu, apalagi jadi ibu dari anak-anakmu. Kau hamili paksapun, dia pasti tak mengakuimu sebagai ayah dari anaknya. Bisa juga dia akan gugurkan anakmu sebelum lahir", kata Eunhyuk dengan kejamnya. "Aku malah lebih yakin lagi kalau Kyuhyun akan segera pergi dari rumahmu sebelum sempat kau menyentuhnya". Kibum jadi tak nyaman mendengar penuturan barusan.

"Baiklah, aku mencintainya. Akan kukatakan padanya aku mencintainya!", kata Kibum terpaksa. Kibum selalu percaya Eunhyuk, bisa jadi kenyataan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Dia tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun, itu intinya. Dan kalau mengatakan cinta adalah kuncinya, Kibum akan lakukan. "Nanti sepulang kerja akan kukatakan padanya!", tegasnya mantap.

Eunhyuk melirik Kibum curiga dan tak yakin.

"Besok saja, hari ini aku berencana pulang telat!", ralatnya setelah menyadari lirikan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mencibirnya kemudian.

"Nanti kalau ada waktu, aku tak yakin besok akan senggang untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun" ralatnya lagi.

Eunhyuk belum sempat menprovokasi, ketika dia mau bicara handphone-nya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Eunhyuk tak pernah terlalu tertarik menanggapi panggilan telepon selain Siwon, Kibum dan orang tuanya. Tapi kali ini dia mengernyit ketika memeriksa peneleponnya. Di handphone-nya ada nama Kibum, sedangkan Kibum sendiri sedang duduk disampingnya.

Eunhyuk memperlihatkannya pada Kibum hingga Kibum ikut mengernyit dan kemudian mencari-cari handphone-nya. Kibum mengedikkan bahu pertanda memang handphone-nya tak ada ditangannya sekarang ini. Jadi mungkin si penelepon adalah pembantunya Kibum, mengabarkan handphone Kibum yang tertinggal. Kalau Kangin jelas ada di kantornya, Taemin ada di sekolah. Ya tentu itu pembantunya Kibum.

"Ya, Ahjumma!", sapa Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk!", eh, suaranya laki-laki. Berarti ahjussi supir keluarga Kibum. Tapi ahjussi tak pernah memanggil tanpa embel-embel tuan muda. Berarti bukan ahjussi. "Aku Kyuhyun!", nah bukan ahjussi.

Tapi, Kyuhyun?

"Eh, Kyu. Kau mau bicara dengan Kibum. Ini Kibum ada disini", kata Eunhyuk sok akrab tapi jelas tak mau bicara dengan Kyuhyun. "Kibum sedang duduk di sebelahku. Kuberikan telepon ini padanya"

"Tidak usah, aku ingin bicara denganmu!", cegah Kyuhyun membuat perasaan Eunhyuk seketika jadi tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya aku sibuk sekali, Kyu. Ada berkas-berkas yang harus kuteliti dan kutanda tangani secepatnya", dalih Eunhyuk sambil pura-pura tertawa canggung. "Kau bicara pada Kibum, nanti dia akan sampaikan padaku"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu langsung", jawab Kyuhyun dari seberang. "Cuma sebentar!"

"Bisa kalau cuma sebentar. Kau mau biacara apa?", sahut Eunhyuk cepat-cepat. Dia masih takut berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Soal menghadapi iblis itu, Eunhyuk cuma berani dari belakang.

"Belikan aku satu pack multi grain sereal yang beratnya 600 gr. Dalamnya ada raisin. Satu pack susu low fat isi 1 liter. Antar ke rumahku nanti sore!" Kemudian telepon tiba-tiba diputus dari arah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk masih meloading permintaan paksa barusan. Dia memang selamat karena Kyuhyun bicara cuma sebentar, tapi maksudnya apa Kyuhyun minta barang seperti tadi? Sereal apa tadi? Susu juga? Terus bagian, 'antar ke rumahku' tadi rumah yang mana? Rumahnya Kyuhyun sendiri atau rumah Kibum?

"Kibum, Kyuhyun minta sereal padaku", terangnya walau masih bingung.

"Setengah tiga pagi tadi, dia minta sereal itu padaku. Karena aku tak tahu mungkin dia lalu minta padamu!"

"Kenapa kau tak cerita pada soal itu?"

"Penting?"

Penting sekali. Hal sekecil apapun bisa jadi jawaban untuk sebuah masalah. Kibum bilang sudah cerita semuanya, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak menceritakan bagian Kyuhyun disangka hamil, lalu minta pulang ke rumahnya saat akan diperiksakan ke klinik. Kibum juga tak cerita soal Kyuhyun yang mengeluh lapar pukul setengah tiga pagi kemudian memaksa Kibum mengambilkan makanan. Sereal tadi, walau akhirnya tak terpenuhi karena Kibum tak tahu makanannya.

"Kyuhyun bersikap seperti wanita. Sensitif. Menolakmu tapi mau tinggal denganmu", tutur Eunhyuk mengurutkan kejadian kejanggalan Kyuhyun. "Lapar tengah malam,"

"Setengah tiga pagi!", potong Kibum membetulkan.

"Ck! Iya setengah tiga pagi", ulang Eunhyuk. "Lapar, setengah tiga pagi. Minta makanan yang aneh-aneh. Ngotot jogging kemudian pagi-pagi makam jeruk. Masih mengorder mangga muda pula", lanjutnya. "Hah, aku tahu sekarang!", tegas Eunhyuk setelah menemukan jawaban.

"Apa?"

"Kyuhyun pasti sedang akting. Dia sedang mengetesmu, seberapa pedulinya kau padanya. Selayak apa kau untuk dipertahankannya. Jadi menurutku, Kibum, untuk sementara lakukan semua hal yang dia minta. Nyatakan kau mencintainya bukan hanya diperbuatan tapi juga di perkataan. Buat Kyuhyun cinta mati padamu, dan kau akan bisa menguasainya!"

"Aku harus diperbudak lagi?"

"Demi Kyuhyun", Kibum masih tak yakin walau dia memang sudah jadi budak Kyuhyun, tapi dia tak mau secara resmi dianggap budak. "Demi Kyuhyun, Kibum!", paksa Eunhyuk menggebu sambil mengepalkan tangan mendukung sahabatnya.

"Demi Kyuhyun!", balas Kibum yang seketika mendapat tepukan haru di pundak oleh Eunhyuk.

Baguslah, dalam keadaan apapun Eunhyuk masih bisa mengompori Kibum. Eunhyuk tak bermaksud buruk, dia cuma mau melihat Kibum bahagia punya pendamping hidup. Dan dampak positifnya dia juga akan bahagia kalau Siwon terlepas dari Kyuhyun, kemudian dia sendiri mencoba masuk di hati Siwon. Impas kan?

KIHYUN

"Hyuk, kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?", tanya Kangin. Eunhyuk terkejut tapi kemudian menyengir lebar.

Kangin baru saja pulang kantor, baru juga turun dari mobil. Mau masuk rumahnya, tapi belum sempat membuka pintu, pintu sudah dibuka dari dalam. Eunhyuk yang muncul dari dalam, mengendap endap keluar sambil celingukan ke belakang. Kangin heran, biasanya Eunhyuk masuk rumah nyelonong saja, pulangpun walau sering tidak pamit Eunhyuk tak pakai acara mengendap-endap segala. Seperi maling.

"Eh, Appa. Kau sudah pulang?", tanyanya balik masih sambil cengar cengir. "Aku mau pulang dulu!", pamitnya yang kemudian dengan santai melenggang melewati Kangin.

"Eh, eh, eh kau mau kemana? Tidak sopan sekali!"

"Aku buru-buru, ada pekerjaan di rumah", alasannya. Barusan dia melenggang santai, sekarang bilang ada kerjaan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengendap-endap tadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Akting, appa", dalihnya. "Aku buru-buru, sampai jumpa lain waktu!", pamitnya lagi.

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam dulu?", tanya Kangin yang lagi-lagi menghalangi niatan Eunhyuk pergi.

Kangin tak tahu sih, Eunhyuk sangat terburu-buru, terburu-buru kabur dari Kyuhyun maksudnya.

Tadi sore sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk membawa sereal dan susu. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan muka cerah ceria, bahkan dia sampai menunjukkan senyum untuk Eunhyuk walau tak berterima kasih. Tapi kebaikan Kyuhyun sampai disitu saja, sebentar kemudian Eunhyuk disuruhnya menemani nonton. Bagus kalau nonton film, Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk nonton serial drama. Ingin muntah rasanya saat Kyuhyun bilang pemain dramanya cantik sekali, kemudian memaki-maki pemeran utama pria karena karakter yang dibawakannya tak sesuai kemauan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan yang menulis skenario, bukan juga sutradara, seenaknya memaki-maki adegan di tv. Yang dimaki-maki adegan di tv, tapi pelampiasaannya pada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun bilang, aktor jelek, bodoh berakting, adegan jelek dan makian lainnya, tapi arah jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menuding pada Eunhyuk, mana Eunhyuk tak berasa mau muntah?

Nonton drama bersambung setelah satu jam, penderitaan Eunhyuk juga bersambung. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyelonjorkan kakinya di pangkuan Eunhyuk, lalu mengkodenya untuk memijat. Eunhyuk sudah mau melempar kaki Kyuhyun itu, tapi kemudian batal setelah Kyuhyun mengancam akan melaporkan tindak kejahatan Eunhyuk pada Siwon. Eunhyuk sebenarnya tak pernah melakukan kejahatan, tapi nama Siwon dibawa-bawa sangat berpengaruh bagi Eunhyuk. Kalau sampai Siwon menyangka Eunhyuk memang pernah melakukan kejahatan, pasti namja kuda itu akan menjauhinya. Akan percuma saja usahanya selama ini menjodohkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun agar Siwon jauh dari iblis itu. Dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk menyanggupi perintah Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini Eunhyuk disuruh memijat orang, kakinya pula.

Yang membuat Eunhyuk memutuskan kabur itu karena telinganya merasa panas. Tiga jam duduk dengan Kyuhyun, si iblis tak berhenti bicara. Mengomel tepatnya. Mulai dari serial drama tadi, lalu menceritakan kerluarganya sendiri yang sekarang dibencinya, lalu menyebutkan meteran berjalan yang menjanjikan baju padanya tapi sampai sekarang belum ada hasilnya. Kemudian soal Kung-Kungnya yang datang membawa bencana padanya. Memangnya Eunhyuk paham apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun? Siapa meteran berjalan? Siapa Kung-Kung? Kan, Eunhyuk jadi pusing. Belum lagi saat dia diminta paksa mengakui kalau Kibum itu jelek, bodoh, tidak berprikemanusiaan, seenaknya sendiri, kurang ajar dan banyak lagi cacian untuk Kibum keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk cuma mengangguk angguk, bukan bermaksud membenarkan tapi pura-pura membenarkan karena dia berada dibawah ancaman.

Barusan Eunhyuk diajak makan jeruk. Eunhyuk yang mengupas, memereteli, tapi Kyuhyun yang memakannya. Ini namanya bukan mengajak, tapi makan sendiri dengan bantuan Eunhyuk. Lama lama Eunhyuk jadi berfikir, Kyuhyun balas dendam betulan atau memang terjadi keanehan diotaknya? Dari sini saja Kyuhyun yang galak jadi makin jahat. Bukam cuma Kibum, Eunhyuk juga diperbudak.

Dan saat jeruk yang harusnya dimakan Kyuhyun habis, iblis itu mau makan buah yang lainnya. Diambilkan apel oleh pembantunya, dia menolak. Diambilkan anggur, dia juga menolak. Diambilkan strowberry, Kyuhyun masih menolak dan berakhir mengomeli pembantunya karena dianggap tak mengerti kemauan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pergi sendiri ke dapur untuk mengambil buah, dan kesempatan Eunhyuk kabur terbuka lebar

"Aku akan makan malam dengan teman. Bisnis tak bisa ditunda, Appa!", terangnya yang sudah pasti bohong.

Eunhyuk akan beranjak saat mobil yang ditumpangi Taemin masuk halaman rumah. Tadi Taemin main ke rumah Minho dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Baru pulang malam begini. Tapi Taemin sudah minta ijin sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

"Ucle, kau mau pulang? Aku bawa kue dari toko-nya Eomma". Taemin barusan mampir sebentar ke cafe-nya Heechul. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengabarkan kalau akhir pekan ini dia akan menginap di rumah Heechul. "Kau tak mau?"

"Aku tak suka kue"

Eunhyuk tak suka kue, Taemin tahulah. Biasanya kalau Eunhyuk dapat kue dari manapun, jatuhnya tetap ke tangan Taemin. Pura-pura lupa saja si Taemin.

"HYUK! EUNHYUK!", teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah. Suara Kyuhyun itu sedang mencari Eunhyuk.

"Uncle, kau dicari Mommy!"

"Kyuhyun mencarimu, Hyuk!"

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk geragaban. Harus segera pergi kalau tak mau ditelan Kyuhyun hidup-hidup.

"Aku buru-buru, Appa. Aku buru-buru, Min!", katanya salah tigkah karena bingung mau bagaimana menghadapai Kyuhyun. "Katakan saja pada Kyuhyun, aku ada rapat penting!", pintanya.

"EUNHYUK!", teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah lagi.

"UNCLE HYUK DISINI, MOM. DIA BURU-BURU, ADA RAPAT PENTING!", teriak balik Taemin.

"HYUK, KEMBALI KESINI. AWAS KALAU KAU SAMPAI LARI!", ancam Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah.

Ah si Taemin ini, harusnya bilang itu setelah Eunhyuk pergi dari sini. Baru juga mulai melangkah, gara-gara Taemin memberitahukan keberadaannya, Eunhyuk jadi gagal kabur kan.

KIHYUN

Saat memasuki kamar, Kibum mendapati ruangannya gelap. Pasti Kyuhyum sudah tidur. Sekarang jam sebelas lebih, hampir tengah malam sudah pasti semua orang tidur. Paling juga Appa-nya masih betah membaca berkas perusahaan di kamarnya. Kibum melangkah pelan-pelan kedalam kamar. Setelah meletakkan tas kerja dan jas-nya, dia duduk di sofa berniat melepas sepatu.

"Dari mana kau?", tanya Kyuhyun diikuti lampu nakas dimenyalakan.

"Kau belum tidur?", tanya balik Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun masih duduk di ranjang sambil mengawasinya.

"Kutanya, dari mana kau?", ulangnya kasar.

"Dari kantor?"

"Ini jam berapa, Kibum? Hampir tengah malam dan kau baru pulang?". Kyuhyun mendecih kejam. "Kau sengaja mau mengabaikanku, kan?", tambahnya masih dengan nada kasar.

"Aku dari kantor, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini". Memang Kibum dari kantor, hari ini banyak hal perlu diurus olehnya.

"Pembohong!" Nampaknya sekarang giliran Kibum yang akan diomelinya. "Kalau memang kau berada di kantor, kenapa tak bilang padaku tadi pagi? Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaiakan hari ini dan kau akan pulang telat?", tu kan Kyuhyun mengomel. "Kau mau alasan apa lagi?"

Kibum selesai melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dia menghela nafas mencoba maklum, karena mungkin Kyuhyun sengaja berbuat begini untuk balas dendam. Kibum akan menurut dulu seperti saran Eunhyuk tadi pagi.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan menungguku, jadi aku tak bilang akan pulang telat", jawabnya kalem agar Kyuhyun percaya. Kibum mendekat pada Kyuhyun, maunya dia akan menjelaskan lagi tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya mendekat.

"Berhenti disitu!", perintahnya. "Kau bau dan aku tak suka bicara dengan orang bau. Pergi mandi sekarang!", perintahnya lagi. "Kau ingat ya, aku masih belum selesai bicara denganmu jadi mandilah cepat-cepat tapi harus bersih!", katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mengusir Kibum agar cepat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kibum menurut juga. Dia pergi mandi, selesai dengan cepat seperti perintah Kyuhyun tadi. Sekarang dia sudah segar, memakai piama dan duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengan Eunhyuk tadi sore. Sedang memijit kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluh kakinya pegal sekali. Menurut Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tak becus memijit, makanya dia mau dipijit ulang oleh Kibum.

"Kau tadi ada meeting katamu?", Kibum mengangguk. "Dengan siapa?"

"Meeting akhir bulan saja, tentu dengan Appa dan staff kantor", jawab Kibum masih berusaha kalem.

"Sekertarismu juga ikut?"

"Tentu, dia yang mengurus semua jadwalku jadi dia harus ikut"

"Dia cantik?"

Ini bukan sekedar pertanyaan, ini introgasi. Sedari Kibum selesai mandi, memulai memijat sampai detik ini Kyuhyun masih bertanya terus. Kalau jawabannya tak sesuai mau Kyuhyun, dia akan protes kemudian memarahi Kibum. Kibum iya-iya saja, masih menganut prinsip menurut pada Kyuhyun sesuai saran Eunhyuk. Jadinya dia tak membantah sama sekali apa yang diomelkan Kyuhyun padanya

"Tidak. Sekertarisku namja"

"Apa? Namja?", tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kibum jawab benar, tapi Kyuhyun tak suka. "Pecat dia!", perintahnya seenak jidat.

"Kenapa? Dia bekerja dengan baik. Belum ada kesalahan berarti selama dia bekerja denganku lebih dari lima tahun ini"

"Kau tak menghormatiku, Kibum!", marah Kyuhyun lagi. "Kalau aku suruh pecat, ya pecat dia!", perintahnya mutlak. "Kalau kau tak mau memecatnya, besok aku akan datang ke kantormu. Biar aku yang memecatnya!"

Kenapa Kibum harus menghormati Kyuhyun? Kenapa Kibum harus memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun untuk memecat sekertarisnya? Kenapa juga Kyuhyun sampai mau pergi ke kantor Kibum untuk memecat pegawainya? Kyuhyun masih belum punya status jelas dikeluarga Kibum. Menikah juga belum, pacaranpun tidak. Kibum dikatakan sebagai calon suami Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menolak. Lalu atas dasar apa Kyuhyun menguasai semua milik Kibum?

"Aku tak bisa memecatnya"

"Oh begitu? Jadi kau lebih memilih aku pergi dari sini?". Hubungannya pergi dari rumah dengan pemecatan sekertaris itu apa? "Setelah keluargaku jahat padaku, menyakiti hatiku, kau juga mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka?", Kyuhyun jadi terlihat sedih. Hatinya melow lagi padahal dia baru saja memarahi seisi rumah kecuali Kangin.

"Kyu!"

"Jangan berhenti memijit!", bentak Kyuhyun yang mendapati Kibum berhenti sejenak. "Kalau kau lebih suka pada sekertarismu itu, berati kau jahat padaku!", lanjunya seiring Kibum memijat kakinya kembali.

"Bukan begitu", sangkal Kibum. "Aku mencintamu, tidak mungkin aku berbuat jahat padamu!", kata Kibum sambil menyisipkan kalimat cinta didalamnya.

Kyuhyun tak jadi berkata-kata. Dia terdiam, bibirnya mengatup rapat dan wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Kibum cuma berharap Eunhyuk benar, dengan mengucapkan cinta Kyuhyun bisa bertekuk lutut padanya. Tapi keterdiaman Kyuhyun membuat Kibum khawatir, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun tersinggung lalu pergi dari rumah detik itu juga. Namun tanggapan Kyuhyun bagus, iblis itu mulai menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Kibum, sudah memijitnya. Aku mau tidur!", katanya sama kalemnya seperti nada bicara Kibum tadi. "Besok kau kerja lagi, kan? Kau juga harus istirahat. Panggilkan Taemin kemari dan kita tidur setelah ini!", pintanya baik-baik.

Kibum beranjak memanggil Taemin yang jelas saat ini sedang tidur enak-enaknya. Taemin tak mau dibangunkan sampai akhirnya Kibum menggendongnya, membawa ke kamarnya dalam keadaan tidur sambil mengigau. Kemudian mereka tidur bertiga, Taemin dipeluk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun dipeluk Kibum.

"Kibum!"

"Hn!"

"Kalau kau tak bisa memecat sekertarismu, bisa kau tukar jabatannya dengan pegawaimu yang lain?", pinta Kyuhyun hati-hati. Bicara pelan juga agar tak mengganggu tidurnya Taemin.

"Dia sudah pas jadi sekertaris"

"Tapi aku tak mau dia jadi sekertarismu". Bahkan Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat muka sekertaris Kibum, seenaknya dia bilang tidak suka. "Tukar dia, Kibum!"

Kibum berfikir sejenak. Sekertarisnya sangat bagus, bekerja profesional dan jarang membuat kesalahan. Tidak mungmin dia menukar posisinya dengan pegawai lain. Tapi kalau tak diiyakan, nanti Kyuhyun marah lagi. Sudah bagus Kyuhyun luluh karena ungkapan cintanya barusan, jangan sampai cuma karena dia tak memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun, lalu iblis itu mengomel kembali. Toh kalaupun diiyakan tapi tak dilaksanakan, Kyuhyun tak akan tahu.

"Akan kutukar besok". Kyuhyun tersenyum lega sekarang.

"Kibum, nanti kubangunkan setengah tiga. Aku mau makan sereal, kau temani aku ya!", Kibum mengangguk. "Ayo tidur, jaljayo Kibum!", ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Kibum ke perutnya. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman kalau perutnya diusap-usap Kibum sebari tidur.

"Jaljayo, Kyu!", balas Kibum sambil mengecup belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan mata sambil mengusap perut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk benar lagi ternyata, kalimat cinta efeknya lebih ampuh dari usaha Kibum bolak balik menemui Kyuhyun sebulan kemarin. Kalau begitu, Kibum akan lebih sering mengucapkan cinta agar Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin jadi miliknya.

To be continue

See you soon!


End file.
